Que faire quand un oiseau frappe à votre carreau?
by JoyFeather
Summary: Quand Trafalgar Law croise la route d'un monstre, et que ce dernier massacre une partie de ses hommes, ça le met de mauvaise humeur. Et quand deux étranges femmes se rajoutent dans l'équation, ça donne une course contre la montre. Une course contre la mort. Rating M pour violences et scènes pour adultes. Possibilité de Yaoi entre personnages secondaires.
1. Prologue

_Elle poussa un long hurlement et acheva son repas. L'homme était mort dès qu'elle l'avait frappé, lui brisant la nuque. Son sang ne s'était répandu qu'après, quand elle avait commencé à déchiqueter les chairs. En bas, les flammes achevaient son œuvre de destruction massive. Elle ne savait pas combien ils étaient à être partis pour un autre monde cette nuit-là, et n'en avait rien à faire. Elle avait encore faim. _

-C'est la douzième fois ce mois-ci !

Les exclamations des hauts dignitaires de la marine s'entrecroisaient. On venait de leur rapporter que, pour la énième fois, un village avait entièrement brûlé. Les cadavres, comme d'habitude, portaient des traces de coups et morsures. Cela faisait maintenant près de deux ans que des faits de ce genre se reproduisaient à des intervalles de plus en plus rapprochés. Autrefois comptabilisait-on tout au plus une attaque tout les deux ou trois mois. Ensuite, cela avait été une pour un mois et demi, puis deux par mois, trois, quatre pour finir avec douze hameaux ravagés en l'espace de seulement une vingtaine de jours. Ils avaient eut beau dépêcher leurs meilleures unités disponibles, proposer des récompenses faramineuses, remuer ciel et mer pour mettre la main sur ce monstre, tous leurs efforts restaient vains.

-Messieurs, calmez-vous. Je propose l'envoi d'une commission d'enquête sur Nisland, afin de constater les dégâts effectués.

-De toutes façons, ce monstre doit probablement encore s'y trouver. Il reste une ville ou deux indemnes sur la côte.

-Au pire, on en perdra une ou deux en plus pour capturer cette bête.

La réunion s'acheva sur ces entrefaites.

-Capitaine ! Nisland en approche !

Law sourit. Il était temps pour lui et son équipage de refaire leurs réserves de nourriture, l'île tombait donc à pic. Il comptait également en profiter pour explorer un peu l'un des seuls endroits qu'il n'ait pas encore vu. Il espérait que ce séjour serait enrichissant.

Il ignorait encore à quel point il allait gagner à faire escale sur cette île.

* * *

Bon. Voyons, par où commencer... bah déjà bonjour ça me semble un bon début. Ouais.

**Génial ton intro...**

Pour les présentations, moi c'est Joy. JoyFeather. Et l'autre qui parle c'est...

**La pauvre fille qui se coltine ses délires. **

Vous avez tout intérêt à l'oublier, croyez moi. Premièrement, merci de votre visite. Deuxièmement... ben en fait je n'ai rien à dire pour l'instant je crois bien alors on se dit à la prochaine. Si le coeur vous en dit, laissez une petite review.


	2. Les Hearts débarquent!

_Premièrement, merci à Shauny (tu permets que je raccourcisse?) et à Kyona pour les deux reviews, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre._

**Ce qui reste encore à voir**

_Effectivement, et ce dès que tu auras fermé ta bouche... ou du moins ce dont tu te sers pour, à mon plus grand déplaisir, t'exprimer. Enfin, bonne lecture!_

* * *

-Bepo ! Penguin ! Au ravitaillement ! Sachi, vas en ville prendre des nouvelles de la situation mondiale. Jean Bart, tu gardes le sous-marin.

-À vos ordres capitaine !

Les membres des Hearts se séparèrent pour partir en quête des éléments nécessaires à un nouveau trajet. L'archipel des Never avait été délaissé par les marins de passage depuis l'ouverture d'une nouvelle route. Les nombreuses villes et villages répandus sur les îles, surtout celle de Nisland, étaient les seuls vestiges de la gloire passée de cet endroit pourtant magnifique. La biodiversité variée était un enchantement pour les yeux. Chacun pouvait aller là où l'amenait sa préférence. Les hivernaux allaient généralement sur Nhot, les adeptes du bronzage sur Noon. Nisland était l'île principale. Dernièrement, Law avait entendu parler de quelques troubles ici. C'était principalement pour cette raison qu'il l'avait choisit comme étape plutôt qu'une autre. Le chirurgien de la mort partit de son côté récupérer quelques plantes dont il voulait tester les vertus.

Bepo abattit une sorte de chevreuil. Il avait toujours un peu de peine en mettant fin aux jours de ses camarades du monde animal. Il le déposa sur ses épaules avec le reste de son chargement, encore léger. Il sentit une étrange odeur lui chatouiller le museau. Ni humaine, ni animale, la fragrance l'intriguait. Il se dirigea vers le lieu d'où elle provenait et tomba sur une grotte. Il y pénétra lentement, avec précautions et circonspection. L'endroit était meublé de bois et de pierre. Du moins l'avait été, puisque la plupart des éléments de bois avaient été réduits en miettes. Tout au plus l'ours distinguait-il encore une commode et une chaise. La table, en pierre, était marquée de traces de griffures et de coups. Qui que soit la personne qui vivait ici, elle avait une force hors du commun. Bepo se remémora les dernières nouvelles de la terre ferme. « Encore un village ravagé sur Nisland. Quand cette bête s'arrêtera t-elle donc ? ». Le membre le plus poilu de tout l'équipage des Hearts venait probablement de tomber sur la cachette du monstre des Never. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine et il s'en alla. Il en parlerait à Law une fois rentré. D'ici là, pas la peine de rester.

Le soleil se couchait déjà sur l'horizon quand l'équipage se retrouva au complet. Law, rentré depuis un moment, triait les plantes découvertes lors de sa récolte. Ils avaient presque assez de nourriture et d'eau douce pour reprendre la route. Law était vaguement déçu de ne pas avoir croisé la fameuse bête de Never, alors qu'elle était clairement établie dans le coin. Il vît arriver de loin Sachi, enfin de retour de son escapade en ville.

-Alors ?

-Pas grand chose. À part que la marine est absente de ce côté de l'île.

-Pourquoi ?

-Nouvelle attaque du bestiau. À l'opposé. Du coup, les gens sont tranquilles. Ils sont persuadés d'être à l'abri.

-De l'autre côté hum ?

Law réfléchit. Deux choix s'offraient à lui. Repartir, ou aller voir si ce fameux monstre était si redoutable que cela. En réalité, cela faisait trois choix avec celui d'attendre ici qu'il se manifeste. Sachi ajouta quelque chose à propos d'un tour dans un cabaret pour se changer les idées, vivement approuvé par Penguin. Avec un sourire, le chirurgien remit ses réflexions à plus tard. Pour l'heure, il y avait encore des réserves à faire et ils avaient bien le droit de se détendre après des jours de navigation.

Les Hearts braillaient à pleine voix, absolument ravis. Dépourvus d'une quelconque protection de la marine, les habitants faisaient profil bas et se contentaient d'accueillir les pirates sans le moindre commentaire. Au fond, ils ne créaient pas d'embrouilles, payaient les consommations et mettaient de l'ambiance. Chacun y trouvait son compte. Pour l'heure, l'équipage entier – à l'exception d'un Bepo timide – avait investis le fameux cabaret repéré par Sachi plus tôt dans la journée. Le rhum comme la bière coulaient à flot, les plus éméchés avaient rejoins les dragueurs dans leur quête d'une femme. Seul Law souriait tranquillement dans un coin, paisible, avec sa chope pour toute compagnie. Une serveuse s'approcha de lui.

-Un autre verre monsieur ?

Le capitaine jaugea du regard la jeune femme. De taille plutôt réduite, mince avec quelques formes discrètes, elle n'était pas dénuée de charmes. Peut être un peu jeune pour servir dans une taverne mais chacun son occupation après tout. Elle devait être tout juste majeure. Son regard se replaça sur son poignet, remonta le long de son bras et longea la ligne de la clavicule. Il suivit le galbe du cou fin et atterrit face à un visage fermé, mature, encadré de mèches noire et ondulées. Deux yeux d'un bleu sombre brillaient dans ses orbites. Elle avait quelque chose de très adulte pour une personne aussi jeune. Son sourire restait mécanique, ses yeux froids.

-Merci mademoiselle.

Elle le servit en silence et se détourna. Law l'interpella de nouveau, décidé à s'amuser un peu avec cette fillette.

-Savez-vous si cet établissement propose d'autres types de... services ?

-Nous avons d'excellentes danseuses, que vous verriez si vous vous penchiez un peu plus sur le côté. Au cas où vous ne l'ayez pas remaqué, un escalier vous bouche la vue.

-Des danseuses ?

-Si vous cherchez un bordel, vous pouvez aller voir ailleurs.

-Il ne s'agit pas de cela. J'ai entendu dire que les habitants de cet archipel avaient un don particulier. Je recherche quelqu'un possédant ces talents pour éclairer ma lanterne.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul presque imperceptible. Elle était manifestement étonnée que Law soit informé, ce qui enchantait le chirurgien. Il adorait dominer les gens. Elle sembla réfléchir un bref instant, tentant de percer à jour les intentions de l'homme. Elle s'assit finalement en face de lui, les yeux curieux. Elle attendait la suite, et espérait ne pas être déçue.

-Ma foi. Quelle est votre question ?

-Je veux savoir où et quand frappera la bête.

-Vous êtes chasseur ?

-Ça me regarde. Pas vous.

-Du calme, ce n'était qu'une demande en toute amitié.

-Nous sommes amis maintenant ?

-Du moins jusqu'à ce que je me lève et parte de cette table.

-Vous comptez répondre ou non ?

Elle eut un sourire mystérieux et fixa Law droit dans les yeux. Le pirate eut brusquement l'impression d'être aspiré par les iris sombres, comme s'enfonçant dans l'océan. Il frissonna. Il avait rarement vu un regard d'une telle intensité. La jeune femme murmura quelques mots avant de se lever pour aller servir quelqu'un d'autre, brisant le charme au passage.

« Tu verras bien, mais tâche de rester en vie. Merci de votre visite cher client. »

Le chirurgien resta figés quelques instants avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Il sentait sa bourse un peu plus légère qu'avant la « consultation ». Probablement à cause de cette gamine. Devait-il la poursuivre et la punir ou laisser couler ? Il opta pour un rire. Décidément, on croisait rarement fille aussi étrange.

Quand les Hearts se décidèrent enfin à rentrer, l'obscurité avait recouvert le ciel depuis belle lurette. C'était une nuit sans lune, seules les étoiles scintillaient çà et là. Aucun des marins ne prêtait attention à la beauté des lieux, trop occupé à brailler des chants paillards. L'équipage avait été soulagé de quelques membres, actuellement en compagnie de charmantes villageoises aux attraits plus que manifestes. Trafalgar en aurait bien profité, seulement la « prédiction » de la serveuse flottait dans son esprit au point d'en écarter les trois types de pensées les plus présentes habituellement : son équipage, la torture et les femmes. Les deux derniers genres étant parfois mélangés. Oui, le chirurgien de la mort pouvait se montrer aussi horrible dans ses relations avec le sexe opposé que sur un champ de bataille, et avec le sourire s'il vous plaît. Perdu dans ses pensées, l'alcool aidant, il ne prêtait plus la moindre attention au monde extérieur. Bien mal lui en prit. Le petit groupe allait à peine pénétrer dans le sous-marin que des hurlements et des éclats de lumière firent pivoter ceux qui étaient encore un tant soi peu conscients. Law faisait partit de ces perles rares. Ils laissèrent leurs compagnons cuver au sol et se précipitèrent tous vers la ville.

* * *

_Voilà voilà. C'était mon premier chapitre, mais certainement pas le dernier._

**Dommage****_._**

_Que vous l'ayez apprécié ou non, que ce soit pour complimenter ou critiquer, n'hésitez pas à commenter! _

**L'intrigue est nulle, ton suspens raté, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter.**

_Un avis objectif c'est possible?_

**Pas envie de me répéter. **

_... (soupire)_


	3. Incendie et intrusion

_Une nouvelle fois merci à ceux qui ont la gentillesse de poster des reviews._

**Probablement uniquement de la pitié.**

_(ignore royalement la voix) Donc, ShaunyBlackSheep, Kyona-same et Mufy, vous avez toute ma reconnaissance. Pour les lecteurs et lectrices qui se fichent royalement de ce que je raconte_

**Soit tout le monde.**

_(continue à ignorer la voix) je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise. On se retrouve en bas de page._

**Pour leur plus grand déplaisir.**

* * *

Des flammes. Des cris. Des larmes. Trois termes pour résumer l'horreur qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Les marins ne savaient que dire. Tous les bâtiments divers et variés qu'ils avaient vu auparavant brûlaient dans un bel ensemble, ombres fantomatiques et inquiétantes au cœur de l'orangé. Le crépitement du feu couvrait le chant nocturne des animaux, la chaleur se dégageant du brasier faisait oublier la fraîcheur de la nuit. Les étoiles elle-même n'étaient plus visibles, occultées par la lumière macabre des flammes. Des formes s'agitaient par endroits. Des humains. Des animaux domestiques. Des enfants. Certaines ombres prenaient vie le temps d'un hurlement dans une sorte de tragédie burlesque par l'exagération créée par les langues de feu avant de se désagréger, tombant en cendres. Piégés. Ils avaient tous été piégés, et eux ne pouvaient rien faire pour les aider. La bête, une simple ombre, volait d'un endroit à l'autre, allumant et attisant le feu, exécutant sans pitié chaque fuyard. Malgré les horreurs qu'ils avaient affronté par le passé, les pirates restèrent figés face à un tel étalage de monstruosité. Ils virent des villageois s'enfuirent en courant et être rattrapés par une ombre. L'action fût rapide, et trop irréelle pour qu'ils fassent quoi que ce soit. Le sang éclaboussa le sol. Un nouveau cri emplit le ciel, couvrant les craquements de fin du monde que faisaient les bâtiments en s'écroulant et les pleurs des habitants. Une onde de choc parcouru le choc, faisant trembler les Hearts, quand la chose s'envola vers le ciel. Dans un dernier grincement, les maisons encore debout s'effondrèrent toutes sur le sol recouvert de traces sombres.

Ils avaient fouillé les décombres. Personne. Pas de survivants. Ceux d'entre eux – peu nombreux – qui étaient restés avec des femmes y avaient laissé la vie. Ils devaient tous partir, la marine arriverait dès qu'elle serait mise au courant de l'attaque. Étant donné la fumée qui se dégageait, les villages environnants devaient déjà avoir appelé des secours. Si ils avaient eu le choix, si il n'avaient pas craint les contingents envoyés par le quartier général, ils seraient resté aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait fallut pour punir cette bête comme il se le devait. La mort dans l'âme, Law se décida à emmener tout le monde au sous-marin. Les pirates partirent, la tête basse. Ils s'engouffrèrent les uns après les autres par l'ouverture et refermèrent le sas. Quelques minutes après, malgré qu'ils n'aient pas tout à fait achevé le ravitaillement, ils s'enfoncèrent dans les eaux bleues après un dernier regard pour les cendres qui volaient, emportées par le vent. Ils s'arrêteraient dès que possible pour leur rendre un dernier hommage convenable. Tout du moins leurs camarades continueraient-ils à arpenter le monde, même dans la mort. Peut être même étaient-ils maintenant en train de faire la fête sur un bateau fantôme, voguant à tout jamais comme la plupart des marins en rêvaient.

Law soupira en longeant le couloir qui menait à ses appartements personnels. Depuis l'immersion, il avait passé son temps à courir à droite et à gauche du submersible pour donner ses ordres, régler quelques détails, archiver des documents, vérifier le trajet et autres ennuis de ce genre. Maintenant qu'il en avait finit avec ses obligations, il disposait d'un peu de temps juste pour lui. Il comptait bien profiter à fond de ces quelques heures pour lire et se reposer. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était un « Détail » (avec un grand « D ») dérangeant. « Détail » qui dormait dans son lit. « Détail » qui n'était pas censé se trouver là. En bref, une jeune fille. Une jeune fille assoupie dans SON lit à lui, ne faisant en aucun cas partie de l'équipage.

-Room.

La sphère bleutée s'étendit dans la pièce. Le capitaine souleva le corps endormi et le força à s'approcher juste assez pour mieux le détailler, sans l'amener trop près afin d'éviter qu'elle ne l'attaque. Son visage lui était vaguement familier, de même que les mèches noires. En fait, elle était le portrait craché de la serveuse de la soirée d'hier, mais en plus jeune. Peut être seize ans, à un an près. Une adolescente. Donc en plus censée se trouver en cours. Non pas que Law soit un ardent défenseur des règlements. En réalité, il n'aurait défendu que le sien, les autres pouvant aller se faire voir. Il revînt à son observation de l'intruse. Il y avait également d'autre différences infimes entre elle et l'étrange femme, comme sa peau plus hâlée que celle de l'étrange voyante ou un courbe de la mâchoire différente, des ondulations capillaires plus prononcés... autant de détails que seul l'œil exercé d'une personne pratiquant la médecine pouvait détecter aussi rapidement. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, éveillée par les mouvements que lui avait fait faire Law, il remarqua également que ses iris n'avaient pas la même couleur. Ils étaient d'un marron mordoré, très clair, loin de la teinte pratiquement noire de la femme de la veille.

-Enfin ! Vous en avez mis du temps pour rentrer !

Interdit, Law l'éloigna de lui puis rompit la sphère. Elle l'attendait ? Volontairement ? En plus d'être le presque sosie de la serveuse, elle avait un schéma mental aussi tordu et tortueux qu'elle. En revanche, sa voix lui montrait enfin qu'elle ne pouvait être la voyante. Son timbre était plus clair, plus tranchant, moins envoûtant que celui de la belle de la veille. Elle soupira profondément d'un air las et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Quoi ? Qu'avez-vous monsieur le chirurgien ? Vous êtes bien silencieux.

-Que fais-tu à bord de mon – et il appuya bien sur le possessif – sous-marin, en train de dormir dans ma – il insista de nouveau sur l'article – cabine et dans mon – idem – lit ?

-Voyons... je viens vous arrêter ?

L'arrêter ? Cette gamine ? Elle devait plaisanter. Si c'étaient là ses véritables intentions, à quel camp appartenait-elle ? Une chasseuse de prime ou un marine ? Le chirurgien favorisa la première option. Jamais la marine, aussi pourrie soit-elle, ne pourrait envoyer au combat une femme aussi jeune. Même très douée. À moins qu'elle ne fasse partie du fameux CP9. Dans ce cas, elle devait porter l'espèce d'uniforme, le noir étant de mise. Law observa d'un œil critique l'accoutrement de l'adolescente, depuis ses bottes jusqu'à une sorte de brassière armure – le tout en cuir – en passant par le pantalon déchiré au niveau des genoux. De longues manches en tissus marron dépassaient de la brassière, serrées par des bracelets de métal juste avant les coudes, et une ceinture de cuir et du même métal complétaient l'ensemble. Au final, ses genoux et une partie de son ventre étaient à découvert. En revanche, son cou était recouvert de lanières de cuir de même que ses doigts. Elle favorisait probablement la rapidité et la souplesse. Sûrement une amatrice des armes à feu ou une épéiste. À moins que, comme l'étrange canonnier au long nez des Mugiwaras, elle n'utilise un lance-pierre. Cette dernière option correspondait beaucoup plus à son physique encore un peu enfantin. Elle n'avait rien d'un agent du gouvernement mondial. Plus d'une gamine des rues, ou d'une enfant travaillant dans un cirque. Il l'aurait vue aux côtés de Baggy le Clown qu'il n'en aurait pas été étonné. Il se décida à l'interroger.

-Chasseuse de primes ?

-Non, d'ours blancs géants doués de parole et passant leur temps à s'excuser.

Ah. En plus d'oser dormir dans SON lit – possessif ? Law ? Non, à peine. – et s'introduire dans son sous-marin, elle se fichait de lui.

-On dirait mon second que tu décris là...

-Dans ce cas cela vous explique ma présence ici non ? Quand vous ai-je autorisé à me tutoyer ?

-Pour ce qui est de ce que tu fais ici, cela éclaire effectivement beaucoup ma lanterne. Quand à l'autre option...

Dans un mouvement rapide et fluide, le chirurgien de la mort la plaqua au sol, la lame de son nodachi sur la gorge. Elle ne parut pas surprise et le fixa même avec un certain aplomb.

-Tout ce qui se trouve dans ce sous-marin m'appartiens. Toi y compris.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je n'appartiens qu'à moi-même.

-Je ne te demandes pas ton avis. Dis-mois ton nom.

-Ton nom.

Il n'aurait pas pu tomber sur pire comme chasseuse de prime. Elle avait même un humour totalement pourri.

-Très drôle. Je suis mort de rire.

-Ce serait bien la première fois que je tue quelqu'un de cette manière.

-Pour être franc, cela ne m'étonne pas. Es-tu seulement capable de sérieux?

-Vous voulez me voir sérieuse ?

Un éclair d'amusement passa dans ses yeux. Elle se redressa, ignorant royalement la lame qui s'enfonça dans les lanières recouvrant son cou. Law recula pour lui laisser un peu de champ. Elle ne pouvait pas gagner et il avait besoin de se défouler. Donc autant la laisser se bercer d'illusions avant de lui ôter la vie. En plus des-dites illusions. Elle sauta en arrière et dégaina. À la grande surprise du capitaine des Hearts, elle sortit non pas un sabre ou un lance-pierre, mais bien un arc. Une des armes les plus archaïques de leur époque. Donc, récapitula mentalement Law, folle, dépourvue d'humour correct, s'introduisant dans les habitations des autres, arrogante et en retard sur son temps. Quoi d'autre la prochaine fois ? Pendant qu'il y pensait, elle encocha une flèche et le visa, entre les deux yeux.

-Je suis Nyri. Nyri Rohk. Et aussi ta future meurtrière.

Elle relâcha la corde et envoya le projectile droit sur un des points vitaux de Law.

* * *

_Voici donc le second chapitre. J'espère que vous avez apprécié._

**L'espoir fait vivre.**

_Pour ceux et celles qui seraient intéressés, voici le lien de l'image qui m'a inspiré Nyri :_ .

_Je pense en avoir fini avec vous pour aujourd'hui. Ah non! Une petite review? S'il vous plaît?_


	4. Les intruses (oui oui, au pluriel)

_J'ai eu le plaisir de revoir les review(ers/euses) de la dernière fois, donc une nouvelle fois merci à Kyona-sama, ShaunyBlackSheep et Mufy. J'ai toujours mon coeur qui fait des bonds quand je vois vos reviews s'afficher. _

**Y sont dingues pour rester.**

_*yeux qui lancent des éclairs**la frappe* On insulte pas les zentils reviewers. De plus, j'ai l'honneur d'accueillir maintenant dans la rubrique reviews Simili D Axel! Bienvenue à toi et merci de tes conseils. _

**Mouais. Moi je l'aime pas trop. **

_Moi je l'adore alors ferme-la, ça me fera des vacances. Je termine donc cette note de haut de page là-dessus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Aujourd'hui, il y aura du lemon, je préviens!_

* * *

Law allait arrêter la flèche, quand elle fût interceptée par le lancer d'un autre projectile. Il pivota brutalement et se figea en voyant de qui il s'agissait. La serveuse-voyante l'ignora royalement et alla frapper sur la tête de la petite d'un coup sec. Elle était vêtue différemment que la veille, ayant troqué son uniforme pour une jupe longue fendue et un chemisier. En revanche, elle était toujours aussi attrayante.

-Nyri ! Pour la énième fois, on ne vise pas les gens comme ça !

-C'est ma cible ! Je fais ce que je veux !

-Par tous les démons des océans, si j'avais su que ce serait aussi difficile de t'apprivoiser jamais je n'aurais promis de prendre soin de toi.

Le chirurgien de la mort resta figé face au spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. La serveuse, cette serveuse, se trouvait devant lui et enguirlandait la petite chasseuse de prime. Maintenant qu'il les voyait côte à côte, il remarqua qu'elles se ressemblaient effectivement beaucoup sans être aussi semblables qu'il lui avait semblé au premier abord. En fait, si la voyante pouvait presque être une habitante normale de ces contrées, l'archère était clairement d'un type oriental. Elle devait venir d'une des îles de Spiran. Il toussota afin d'attirer leur attention. La voyante se retourna vers lui et s'inclina pour s'excuser.

-Excusez-nous. Ma pupille est assez... turbulente.

-J'ai cru remarquer, renchérit platement Law.

-Ne t'excuse pas pour moi et pars.

-Je n'aurai pas à m'excuser si tu ne faisais pas sans arrêt des bêtises !

-Je ne fais pas de bêtises. J'attrape des criminels, c'est mon métier.

-Et tu en tues quelques uns au passage.

-Pas de ma faute si ils se défendent !

-Et pour les effractions ?

-Quel vilain terme ! Je me contente juste de rentrer par la fenêtre ou le toit, rien de bien méchant !

-Tu ne pourrais pas au moins frapper avant d'entrer !

-Au moins je frappe. Même si c'est après, ça ne change pas grand chose non ?

Les deux femmes étaient en net désaccord à ce qu'il semblait. Pendant qu'elles continuaient à se disputer, le capitaine des Hearts récapitula la situation dans sa tête. Premièrement, début de soirée, rencontre au bar. OK. Ensuite, incendie dans la nuit et départ. D'accord. Fille dans son lit. Super. Tentative de capture/meurtre. Moins super, mais acceptable. Débarquement de la serveuse. Stop. Comment était-elle entrée ici ? D'ailleurs, comment étaient-elles toutes deux entrées dans le sous-marin ? Il se devait de tirer ceci au clair. Il n'avait pas exactement prévu qu'elles partiraient. Quand il revînt dans le monde réel, et non celui des pensées, il les vît sur le pas de la porte. L'aînée, la serveuse, tirait « Nyri » derrière elle et l'emmenait vers la sortie. Elle sentit le regard du chirurgien peser sur son dos et pivota afin de lui adresser un sourire éclatant.

-Pardon pour le dérangement, je l'embarque ! Bonne fin de journée.

-Pas si vite...

Law la retînt par le bras. Profitant de la diversion, souple comme une anguille, la petite se glissa hors de l'étreinte de la femme et s'enfuit en courant. Elle voulut partir, mais la poigne de fer du capitaine la retenait. Elle tenta de se dégager, sans succès.

-Pourriez-vous me lâcher je vous prie ? Je dois la retrouver, et ça risque d'être compliqué.

-J'ai quelques questions à te poser.

-J'ai dit que..

-Maintenant.

Le ton de Law aurait suffit à faire changer d'avis un Roi des Mers. Elle choisit d'obtempérer... pour mieux s'échapper par la suite. Bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui avait prit à cette sale gamine de s'introduire ici ! Le capitaine des Hearts fit signe à la jeune femme de prendre place sur une chaise pendant qu'il verrouillait la porte. Il s'installa ensuit face à elle, de manière à être très proche.

-Quel est ton nom ?

-Je me prénomme Eyréré.

-South Blue ?

-West Blue.

-Que faites-vous ici toutes les deux ?

-Pour faire simple, Nyri te, si tu permets que je te tutoies, poursuit et moi je la poursuis. Donc nous nous poursuivons les uns les autres.

-Pourquoi la suis-tu ?

-Je veux prendre soin d'elle.

-Elle ne semble pas beaucoup t'aimer et tu sembles désapprouver ses choix.

-C'est vrai que laisser une gamine devenir chasseuse de prime est une excellente idée, répondit ironiquement la femme.

La conversation plate les aurait tout deux ennuyés si l'intensité de leurs regards ne trahissait pas un autre échange, d'une nature différente. Quand leurs voix s'éteignirent, le langage du corps pris le relais. Lentement, les deux humains se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre. Le même éclat bestial courait dans leurs yeux. Une faim dévorante, une curiosité enflammée, un instinct animal s'était emparé de leurs corps. Dans le même geste, ils s'embrassèrent doucement. Ensuite, leurs gestes devinrent plus violents. Law passa sa main derrière la nuque d'Eyréré et approfondit leur baiser. Elle lui répondit avec passion. Une flamme brûlante s'était allumée au cœur de leurs entrailles, comme en attestaient les sous-vêtements déjà humides de la jeune voyante et la bosse sur le pantalon du pirate. Il la poussa contre le sol, qu'elle heurta sans le moindre bruit, et se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus-d'elle. Il fît courir sa langue sur la peau de la gorge, goûtant les saveurs particulières de l'épiderme. Elle se releva et passa ses bras autour du cou du capitaine et recommença à l'embrasser, coupant court à son exploration gustative. Pendant ce temps, Law avait envoyé l'une de ses mains sous la jupe de la jeune femme, caressant sa cuisse au passage. Il remonta, du creux velouté du genou à la hanche en faisant un détour par l'intérieur de la cuisse, jusqu'à croiser sa culotte. Il la fît glisser le long des jambes fines d'un coup sec. À cet instant, Eyréré décida de reprendre les rênes. Elle fît basculer le chirurgien et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Elle déboutonna son pantalon et lui enleva en même temps son boxer, dévoilant l'érection bien avancée de Law. Elle releva un pan de sa jupe, dévoilant à Law sa toison pubienne et une fente dont s'écoulait déjà son jus personnel durant un instant. L'aguichant, elle se contenta de frotter le gland contre son intimité durant quelques minutes avant de craquer. Elle s'empala sur la virilité fièrement dressée du pirate et commença à onduler son bassin contre lui. Il ne tînt pas plus longtemps. Il détestait être dominé. D'un coup de rein, il renversa la situation. Le dos d'Eyréré rencontra une fois de plus le sol. Law entama des vas-et-vient loin d'être doux, ce qui ne fût pas pour déplaire à sa partenaire. Elle calqua son rythme sur le sien, accélérant avec lui, le sentant s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément au fond d'elle-même. Elle poussa quelques gémissements à peine audibles. Ils respiraient et haletaient ensemble, sans jamais se lâcher du regard. Ce contact brûlant était peut être la seule chose qui les retenaient encore à la raison, les empêchant de s'abîmer totalement dans le plaisir. Détourner les yeux aurait été un abandon, une reddition complète et irrémédiable, l'acceptation que l'autre avait gagné la partie. Jamais ils ne cessèrent de se fixer, pas même quand, dans un seul et même mouvement, ils jouirent ensemble. Ils restèrent encore quelques instants comme cela, leurs corps emboîtés, reprenant lentement leur souffle. Finalement, Law se dégagea du sexe de l'étrange femme et remit son pantalon tandis qu'elle arrangeait sa jupe autrefois impeccablement repassée. Ils savaient que cet acte n'avait pas la moindre signification et n'en aurait probablement jamais. Ils n'avaient fait cela que sur une impulsion. Pour eux, toutes ces sensations n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un plaisir éphémère, la fragile flamme d'une chandelle bien tôt soufflée. Aucun d'eux n'avait vu la silhouette, cachée dans l'ombre, qui s'esquiva bien vite.

-Je crois que tout est dit.

-Exact. Je crois aussi que tout est fait.

-Puis-je prendre congé ?

Pour toute réponse, Law déverrouilla la porte et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Sans plus de commentaire, Eyréré sortit et referma la porte derrière elle.

Elle eut du mal à éviter tous les pirates. Déjà, pour l'aller, cela n'avait pas été simple. Si seulement elle avait remarqué plus tôt que cette fichue gamine s'était faufilée ici, elle n'aurait pas eu à passer par des voies détournées et bien plus compliquées. Elle avait bien faillit se faire avoir en sortant de la caisse où elle s'était dissimulée ! Heureusement que ces pirates, abattus pour une raison quelconque pour la plupart, ne prêtaient pas trop d'attention aux éléments sortant de l'ordinaire. Elle vérifia qu'un couloir était vide et s'y aventura. Elle réfléchit un long moment. Si elle souhaitait se cacher temporairement dans un sous-marin, où irait-elle ? Quel serait le lieu le plus discret ? Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps. Une ombre familière lui passa juste sous le nez. Eyréré se lança à sa poursuite. La silhouette tourna à de nombreuses reprises, au point que la pauvre femme ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où elle avait dû se plaquer dans un recoin d'un mur pour éviter de se faire voir. Fichue Nyri ! Qu'elle soit rapide et discrète n'arrangeait pas les affaires de sa tutrice. Elle déboula finalement dans une pièce et se retrouva nez à nez – enfin, nez à pointe – avec une flèche. Toute prête à être projetée directement sur... bah sur son nez.

-Nyri, ma chérie, si tu abaissais ton arc hum ?

-Tu peux toujours courir.

-Je ne fais que ça je te fais remarquer. Par ta faute.

-Tu ta plains pour quelques malheureux mètres dans un sous-marin ? Tu te fais vieille.

-Sois un peu plus polie avec moi veux-tu ?

-Tel n'est pas mon bon plaisir. Je n'ai pas à respecter une sale prostituée qui couche avec le capitaine pour s'en sortir indemne. Peut être plus d'ailleurs... prévois-tu de devenir sa maîtresse ?

-Ceci n'arrivera jamais. Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi.

-Ne me mens pas. Je vous ai vus, dans la chambre.

-Je ne te mens pas.

-Au fond, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te demandes un truc pareil. Le mensonge fait partie de ta nature.

-Et toi alors ? Es-tu toujours parfaitement franche ?

-Non, mais je ne me jette pas dans le lit du premier venu au moins.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Ma vie sexuelle ne regarde que moi.

-Cela me regarde, mais pas à cause de toi. Ce serait te donner trop d'importance. Il est ma proie.

-Ta proie ? Serais-tu jalouse ? Aurais-tu voulu être à ma place ?

Nyri se leva brutalement et fusilla la femme du regard. À cet instant, elle aurait voulu la tuer. En fait, si elle pouvait disparaître, cela arrangeait bien l'adolescente. Elle dégaina un poignard d'un geste fluide et l'appuya contre sa gorge. Du sang coula le long de la lame.

-Je préférerai mourir plutôt que de finir dans le lit de cet homme. N'oublie pas quelque chose, meurtrière. Je te hais, et je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer dès que l'occasion se présentera. Tu ferais mieux de sortir et de laisser la pression écraser ce corps sale, cela sera moins douloureux.

Elle retira le poignard, le lécha et s'en alla. Eyréré porta la main à la plaie et soupira.

-Tu me traites de meurtrière mais toi, qu'es-tu, enfant de la nuit ?

* * *

_C'est fini pour aujourd'hui! Pour ceux qui auraient remarqué, j'ai fait un effort sur la longueur aujourd'hui! Et vous avez même un tout petit mini lemon en bonus! _

**C'était pas trop tôt!**

_... oui, en plus de faire de critiquer à tout bout de champ, cette fichue chose est une sacrée perverse. Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça?_

**Par exemple, là, tu soûles des tas de gens qui n'en ont rien à faire de toi. **

_La prochaine fois que je veux demander un truc pareil, je me casse le bras avant. Bref, voici le lien de l'image qui ne fonctionnait pas avant (encore merci à Simili D Axel pour m'avoir expliqué pourquoi cela ne s'affichait pas) :_

_ club . ados . fr / natulcien / personnages-feminins-132849 / photo / ailee-3316017 . html_

_Il faut supprimer les espaces avant et après chaque signe de ponctuation. Sur ce, j'espère vous revoir une prochaine fois! _

_Encore un détail: une petite review?_


	5. Rohk

_Bonjour tout le monde! Premièrement je m'excuse pour mon erreur de la dernière fois, je n'ai pas fais attention et me suis trompée de document. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, vous avez maintenant accès au véritable chapitre._

**Faut quand même être pas douée...**

_Bref... encore merci pour les reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir. _

**Pitié, arrêtez d'en mettre, y en a marre de la voir rougir comme une gamine et sauter partout quand elle les lit. **

_*rougit* Euh... oui... bon... tout ça pour souhaite la bienvenue à quelqu'un d'autre que je souhaite revoir très souvent..._

**Pourquoi me souhaiter la bienvenue, je suis là depuis le début?**

_... je parlais de DJ-Mya972. Enfin, bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas de page!_

* * *

Law soupira et jeta un œil. La pièce avait été quelque peu chamboulée par l'arrivée des femmes. En fait, elle était maintenant dans le pire bazar qu'on puisse imaginer. Il entreprit de ranger sommairement le tout. Bien qu'organisé en salle d'opération, il détestait le rangement. L'état de sa chambre laissait donc à désirer. Pour toute organisation, il employait le plan du « j'empile tout, on verra après ». Donc il empilait tout et voyait après. Des coups répétés retentirent à sa porte.

Nyri grignotait discrètement. Elle avait piqué une pomme en passant par une réserve et s'employait maintenant à la croquer en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Ce qu'elle avait vu ne la choquait pas. À maintenant presque dix-sept ans, après avoir traversé plusieurs îles plus ou moins libertines, elle n'était plus vierge depuis un bon moment. Il lui était même arrivé de s'abandonner pour un nuit aux bras d'un homme. Non, elle n'était pas gênée de ce qu'elle avait surpris. Plutôt en colère. Comment la sale prostituée qui lui servait de tutrice avait pu se jeter ainsi dans le lit de sa proie à elle, le pirate qu'elle devait livrer à la Marine ? D'accord, il était attirant. Oui, on pouvait bien vouloir satisfaire ses pulsions les plus primaires. Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui et avec lui de surcroît ? Fichue femme. Elle donna un coup de dent rageur dans le fruit, l'achevant, puis se releva et reprit son exploration du sous-marin.

Eyréré avançait, tournant au hasard. Ses pas la menèrent à divers endroits plus ou moins... intéressants. Elle découvrit ainsi que les marins qui ne restait pas à l'hôtel avec une femme la nuit avaient d'excellentes raisons en la personne d'un de leurs camarades, et que ces derniers pouvaient se montrer assez inventifs. Elle tomba sur pas moins de deux couples, le premier dans le classique placard à balais et le second... suspendu dans un hamac fixé au plafond d'un des couloirs, bien cachés dans l'ombre ! Elle trouva également une salle d'opération, très propre, ainsi que trois réserves de médicaments, deux armoires d'instruments divers et variés, une salle puant la transpiration. Cet endroit semblait propre pour un lieu habité exclusivement par des hommes. Elle se rappela le temps vécu avec sa pupille ainsi que son propre talent pour la cuisine et rangea ses préjugés dans sa poche avec son mouchoir par-dessus. En parlant de la gamine, où était-elle passée ? Eyréré commençait à en avoir assez de ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris. D'autant qu'elle n'était pas certaine de son rôle. Elle se sentit brutalement tirée en arrière.

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi ?

-Faut l'amener au capitaine.

Les deux pirates l'entraînèrent à travers le sous-marin jusqu'à la porte qu'elle avait fermé à peine une heure plus tôt. Ils l'ouvrirent après avoir frappé et tombèrent nez à museau avec un ours blanc. Eyréré écarquilla les yeux, peu habituée à pareils animaux.

-C'est pour quoi ?

-On a trouvé une intruse capitaine.

Law se doutait déjà de qui il s'agissait. Il fît signe à Bepo de sortir. Ce dernier venait de lui relater une histoire particulièrement intéressante à propos d'un drôle de grotte. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et ne tenait pas vraiment à la voir, mais au fond elle l'intriguait. Il savait son nom, qu'elle venait de West Blue, comment elle était rentrée ici. Du reste, uniquement qu'elle était plutôt agréable à pénétrer. Et qu'elle avait des jambes de rêve.

-Encore toi. Toujours pas en compagnie de cette fillette ?

-Comme vous le voyez...

Eyréré avisa les documents qu'étudiait le capitaine. Pendant un instant, elle crût rêver. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, qu'elle trouverait un tel amas de photographies et messages traitant de ce sujet. La Marine gardait précieusement ces informations secrètes. Elle tenait sa chance de voir ce qu'ils savaient réellement.

-Vous vous intéressez à la bête ?

-Comment connais-tu son existence ?

-Tout le monde en a entendu parler. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, elle a commencé par West Blue avant d'atteindre les Nevers.

-Tu sais des choses ?

-Possible.

-Fais-tu semblant de posséder des connaissances que tu n'as pas pour que je m'intéresse à toi ?

-Pas impossible.

Le ton goguenard de la jeune femme énervait Law. Il congédia ses compagnons de route et plaqua la femme contre la porte de métal sitôt que leurs pas se furent éloignés. Elle gémit légèrement.

-Ici, c'est chez moi. Ne t'avises pas de te moquer de moi.

Elle semblait avoir mal, et le chirurgien ne comprit pourquoi qu'en bougeant sa main pour raffermir sa prise. Il sentit une entaille dans la peau, pas encore cicatrisée. Elle était blessée. Avec un sourire sadique, il écarta les mains et observa la plaie. Pas trop profonde, elle devait pourtant faire mal. Le sang avait cessé de couler. Il appuya doucement sur la plaie, arrachant un nouveau gémissement à la femme. Elle résistait mal à la douleur. Il suivit le tracé rouge du pouce tout en appuyant. Finalement, il relança les saignements en refaisant le chemin inverse avec l'ongle plus rapidement qu'à l'aller et la relâcha. Elle tomba à terre en serrant sa gorge entre ses doigts, les larmes aux yeux. Ravi de sa situation de domination, Law se pencha vers elle.

-Est-ce que tu as compris ?

Eyréré hocha la tête affirmativement. Elle était assez contente de son jeu d'actrice. Maintenant qu'il croyait avoir l'avantage, le capitaine baisserait sa garde. Tout se déroulait comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle se releva en titubant et s'assit. Law prît place face à elle.

-Alors ? Que sais-tu de la bête ?

-On l'appelle « Rohk » à cause de celui qui l'a découverte. C'est un oiseau géant aux plumes du métal le plus léger et tranchant qui soit, capable de résister aux températures les plus extrêmes. Quand elles s'entrechoquent, elles produisent des étincelles et des éclairs, ce qui donne l'impression qu'il est toujours entouré d'électricité. De plus, les étincelles mettent le feu à tout élément inflammable dans les environs. Ses yeux sont de la couleur de l'océan et il semble parfois noir à cause des cendres et de la suie qui s'accrochent à son plumage. Partout où il va, il sème la mort et la terreur.

-Pourquoi fait-il cela ?

-Pour se nourrir. Le Rohk mange de la chair encore sanglante.

-Comment en sais-tu autant ?

-Comme je l'ai précisé, je viens de West Blue. Nous avons une légende à ce sujet.

-Je t'écoute.

Eyréré réprima un sourire. Il était trop curieux, elle pourrait en faire ce qu'elle voulait avec une bonne carotte. Elle entama son récit après avoir inspiré profondément.

-Il y a près de deux cent ans, un explorateur du nom de Sorad Rohk accosta de nuit sur une île inconnue peuplée d'oiseaux étranges. Ces bêtes dévoraient tout ce qui bougeait, allant jusqu'à s'entre-tuer. Au petit matin pourtant, seuls des êtres humains restaient. Ils déclarèrent que ces bêtes sans nom ne vivaient que la nuit et se terraient dans les montagnes le jour. Ils refusèrent malgré tout d'accueillir les arrivants. L'île avait également une autre particularité, celle d'être volcanique. Les marins installèrent leur campement pour la durée de leur séjour. Au cours de la soirée, une belle jeune femme aux cheveux d'argent et aux yeux de saphir s'avança vers Sorad.

Les marins restèrent plus longtemps que prévu sur l'île, sous prétexte de voir les oiseaux. La vérité était qu'il continuait de voir la femme chaque nuit. Un jour cependant, elle lui déclara qu'il devait partir. Elle le supplia d'embarquer le soir-même malgré la tempête qui menaçait. Elle lui confia un œuf à la coquille d'argent et le supplia d'en prendre soin par amour pour elle. Sorad cacha le présent dans ses affaires et réveilla les marins. Ils partirent à l'instant. Alors qu'il étaient en mer depuis moins d'une heure, le volcan explosa. L'équipage entier vît l'île se désintégrer dans un déluge de feu, tandis que les rares Rohk tentant de s'échapper étaient abattus par des pierres de laves tombant en pluie tout autour de l'île. Une de ces pierres frappa le navire et le réduit en miettes. Les pauvres marins se noyèrent dans les eaux noires, trop faibles pour survivre aux vagues déchaînées par la tempête.

Alors qu'il croyait que la vie l'abandonnait, Sorad sentit l'œuf s'agiter. Un oisillon sortit en brisant la coquille d'argent et hurla dans la nuit. Aussitôt, un Rohk presque mort arriva à tire d'aile et sauva Sorad des griffes d'une mort aquatique. Elle le ramena en volant jusqu'à son île, la plus petite de l'archipel Spiran. Arrivé là-bas, l'oiseau s'écroula dans la montagne. Sorad lui laissa l'oisillon et s'en alla chercher de quoi le soigner. Malheureusement, quand il revînt, il ne trouva qu'un petit enfant. Il comprit que l'oiseau était sa bien-aimée, changée en humaine, et que ce bébé était le leur.

Jamais Sorad ne revît la femme-oiseau, mais il la considéra comme son épouse et c'est pourquoi tous les oiseaux de cet espèce que l'on peu croiser portent le nom de « Rohk ». Il vécu grâce aux pierres précieuses qui se trouvaient dans la grotte creusée par l'atterrissage de la belle. Son enfant grandit et se maria, puis eu des enfants à son tour. Sorad mourut à un âge avancé, en contemplant l'océan depuis la montagne, espérant encore le retour de celle qu'il avait si longtemps aimé.

La voix d'Eyréré s'éteignit. Elle resta silencieuse, attendant un commentaire de Law. Ce dernier réfléchissait, comme d'habitude. Beaucoup n'auraient pas vu le rapport entre ce conte et les derniers événements, mais il n'en était pas de même pour le pirate. Lui croyait que les légendes avaient un fond de vérité. De toutes les hypothèses, les plus plausibles lui semblaient être les suivantes : soit la femme-oiseau avait survécu et donné le jour à d'autres Rohks, soit l'île existait toujours. Dans ces deux cas, le fait que les déplacements de la bête suivent un schéma définit et réfléchit était un simple hasard. Il était également possible que l'animal ne soit pas toujours le même mais différents Rohks cherchant à se sustenter. Il sentit un sérieux mal de crâne poindre le bout de son nez. La fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours, ajoutée à la tristesse de la perte de quelques uns de ses marins et à l'épuisante impression de ne rien maîtriser en ce moment – ce dont il avait horreur – auraient pour conséquence une bonne migraine si il ne faisait pas une pause sous peu. Il fît appel à Bepo. L'ours arriva assez rapidement.

-Bepo, répète ce que tu m'as raconté tout à l'heure.

Le pauvre second déglutît. Il pouvait sentir d'ici que Law n'était pas dans ses meilleures dispositions, et qu'il avait tout intérêt à relater de nouveau son aventure dans la forêt. Il décrivit une nouvelle fois la grotte en donnant le maximum de détails possibles. Au passage, il observa la femme. Il trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche chez elle, elle semblait trop... trop il ne savait pas trop quoi. L'ours se morigéna mentalement et se retînt de s'excuser pour avoir pensé pareille chose. Une fois le récit terminé, Law interrogea sa captive à propos d'une sorte d'oiseau.

-Je pense que c'est bien la cachette du Rohk qu'a vu ton ami. La description correspond. Il a eu de la chance, les Rohk sont des animaux nocturnes. Ils n'attaquent jamais qui que ce soit de jour, ils préfèrent se réfugier dans les lieux sombres.

-Tu penses que le Rohk a pu se mêler aux humains ?

-C'est une option envisageable. Après tout, cela pourrait lui servir à brouiller les pistes. D'un autre côté je ne vois pas pourquoi il se serait aménagé une cache si il comptait se dissimuler parmi les humains.

Sur ce point elle n'avait pas tort. Pressentant que sa limite devenait de plus en plus proche, Law demanda à Bepo d'emmener Eyréré dans les appartements pour invités « spéciaux ». Ce dernier s'exécuta et le chirurgien de la mort se retrouva seul. Il s'écroula sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Le sommeil le prit un instant plus tard.

Quand Law s'éveilla, sa migraine était calmée. Ne restait qu'une vague douleur parfaitement supportable. En se levant, il renversa accidentellement des livres. En tombant, ces derniers entraînèrent des affaires que le pirate avait empilées plus tôt, après ses... « affrontements » – à noter que les guillemets ne sont à prendre en compte que dans l'un des deux cas – avec les intruses. L'une d'entre elle courait toujours dans le sous-marin d'ailleurs. Il n'y prêta pas attention, se contentant de pousser un vague grognement, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive un éclat métallique. Il ne conservait pas d'arme dans sa chambre, hormis son nodachi. Law se pencha et arracha le projectile légèrement enfoncé dans le mur, juste assez pour tenir sans le percer. Quand il l'observa, il remarqua que c'était une plume. Une plume d'un métal vraiment très souple.

* * *

_C'est moi ou je fais des chapitres de plus en plus long?_

**Parle pas de malheur!**

_(elle commence à m'énerver celle-là) J'espère que vous avez apprécié! Si c'est le cas, ou si ce n'est pas le cas et que vous voulez le faire savoir, il y a les reviews! J'espère vous revoir bientôt!_


	6. Affaires de famille

_Premièrement, merci à tous de votre fidélité. C'est toujours avec un grand plaisir que je lis vos reviews. C'est donc avec un grand plaisir que je vous présente... le nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes._

* * *

Eyréré pesta contre le maudit capitaine. Son endroit pour invités spéciaux ressemblait plus à une cellule qu'à une chambre. Un lit de métal et une tablette pour tout mobilier, la seule ouverture étant une lourde porte fermée de l'extérieur. Si elle s'écoutait, elle aurait déjà entreprit de défoncer meuble et murs. La porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette apparu, adossée au chambranle.

-Enfermée ? C'est si triste !

-Merci de venir me délivrer.

-Comme si j'allais faire une chose pareille.

Nyri s'élança vers elle trop rapidement pour que l'autre puisse réagir et lui enfonça son poignard dans le ventre. Eyréré eut un hoquet de surprise et de douleur, qui s'intensifia quand l'adolescente commença à fouiller ses entrailles de sa lame. Elle retira violemment l'arme, laissant gicler le sang au passage, puis sortit et claqua violemment la porte avec un grand sourire Elle s'enfuit immédiatement. Derrière elle, des pas retentirent, marquant la course des pirates. Ils craignaient que l'autre ne se soit libérée. Elle dû étouffer son rire. Bien que presque adulte, elle trouvait toujours ce genre de situations amusantes. Et puis, personne ne pouvait la voir. Au détour d'un couloir, elle entendit des bruits étrange et s'écarta juste à temps pour laisser passer deux marins. Cachée dans une sorte de petit renfoncement sombre, elle ne put rien identifier de leur physique, tant ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. En tout cas, ils étaient très occupés et coinçaient la seule issue qu'elle voyait. L'un des deux colla l'autre contre le mur et se baissa jusqu'à son pantalon.

-Pas ici, haleta l'autre, on pourrait se faire surprendre.

-J'ai envie de toi, maintenant !

Celui à genoux retira à son camarade les bas de ses vêtements et entreprit de prodiguer de douces caresses à son membre viril, ce qui ne laissa pas l'autre indifférent. Il tenta de réprimer les gémissements causés par les vas-et-viens de la main de son partenaire, mais ne put se taire quand l'autre remplaça ses doigts par sa langue. Nyri n'eut d'autre choix que celui de regarder l'homme sucer, lécher, caresser la verge tendue jusqu'à la prendre totalement en bouche. Quand l'autre vînt, quelques gouttes de liquide blanc coulèrent à la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Retourne-toi.

Encore tremblant du plaisir ressentit, celui qui semblait si réticent à l'origine s'exécuta. Son « ami proche » se releva. Avant qu'il ne s'enfonce dans son camarade, l'adolescente eut le temps de voir à quel point il était excité. Elle attendait le moment où ils seraient trop occupés pour penser à regarder derrière eux, quand main se posa son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Une voix grave et familière retentit à son oreille.

-Alors petite voyeuse ? Serait-ce une manie d'observer les gens en pleine action ?

Elle pivota lentement sur elle-même, tournant le dos aux deux homosexuels, et se retrouva face à Law. Elle le fixa de ses yeux ambrés, plongeant son regard dans les iris d'acier du chirurgien. Derrière, les grognements s'intensifièrent. Elle n'en avait cure. L'homme appuya l'une de ses mains sur le mur, juste à côté de sa tête. Il était plus grand qu'elle, à son grand dam. Elle détestait qu'on la domine de quelque façon que ce soit.

Intérieurement, le capitaine jubilait. Il avait bien fait d'écourter ses réflexions sur sa trouvaille pour venir vérifier les alentours de la cellule. Il remercia mentalement ses marins pour avoir stoppé la gamine dans sa progression. Pour une fois que leur libido intempestive servait à autre chose qu'à réveiller les autres et déclencher au passage des batailles dans les dortoirs... des fois, il se disait que ses hommes pouvaient franchement manquer de maturité. Il revînt à sa nouvelle captive. Elle le fixait toujours de ses yeux aussi froids qu'un regard pouvait l'être. Il s'aperçut brusquement qu'il avait omis de lui entraver les mains. Il y remédia assez rapidement pour empêcher la jeune femme de se servir de son poignard. Elle ne lâcha malgré tout pas ce dernier. Law lui tordit le poignet jusqu'à entendre le son caractéristique d'une lame qui tombe au sol. Aucun plainte n'était sortit des lèvres fines, au grand dam du chirurgien qui, par cette simple torsion, avait déjà extorqué à bien des gens leurs secrets. Ça ne suffisait pas avec cette gamine a priori. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Le chirurgien connaissait bien d'autres moyens de faire parler quelqu'un.

-Tu me suis et tu te la fermes.

-Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

Peu désireux de continuer à blablater, Law appuya sur un des points stratégiques qu'il connaissait, lui faisant perdre connaissance. Vive la médecine, et youpi ! Il chargea le corps sur son dos, remarquant au passage à quel point il était frêle. Il l'emmena dans une des salles de chirurgie alentours et l'attacha sur la table de métal. Il s'installa ensuite calmement et attendit qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Pendant ce temps, il s'amusa avec le couteau qu'elle avait voulu utiliser contre lui. Jusqu'à remarquer les gouttes rouges tombées au sol, provenant de la lame. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rassembler les pièces du puzzle. Il fonça immédiatement vers la cellule d'Eyréré.

Elle était adossée au mur, tombée à terre. Ses mains pressaient la plaie, sans parvenir à contenir le flot de liquide vital qui s'en échappait pour former une flaque rouge. Elle avait mal. Et même super mal. Mais bordel de merde des putains de burnes du putain de con qui avait eu la putain d'idée d'avoir pour gosse une psychopathe pareille ! Elle approchait de plus en plus de la fin. Elle ne pouvait même plus ouvrir les yeux. Elle qui s'était si longtemps demandé de quelle manière elle mourrait... dans son état de semi-conscience, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle venait finir le travail ? Peu probable. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle se sentit transportée, puis qu'on la déshabillait. Quelque chose lui brûla le ventre. Ensuite, ce fût le noir. Juste avant, Eyréré eut le temps de penser qu'en fait, elle survivrait. Dommage pour la gamine.

Law sortit de la salle d'opération. La petite n'avait pas manqué son coup. En fait, si il n'avait pas trouvé le poignard et fait le rapprochement, Eyréré y serait passée. Elle en aurait probablement pour au moins une semaine de convalescence. Il devait interroger la gamine. Savoir pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Savoir ce qu'elle était vraiment. Savoir si, oui ou non, elle avait un rapport avec la mort de ses compagnons. Et donc savoir si il devrait la punir. Savoir si il devrait la tuer.

Nyri tira sur les liens métalliques. Peine perdue. Elle s'en voulait de s'être laissée prendre comme ça. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait, et cela lui déplaisait sérieusement. Prudent, l'autre lui avait soigneusement lié poignets et chevilles aux quatre pieds de la table de métal. Elle ne pouvait pas atteindre la moindre de ses armes. Elle détestait être en position de faiblesse. Des pas. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer quelqu'un avant de se refermer. Il un son indiqua qu'il s'adossait, soit au mur soit à la porte. La voix qui s'éleva marqua clairement à qui elle avait affaire. Le capitaine.

-Tu n'as pas manqué ton coup tu sais. Elle a faillit y passer.

-Pourquoi l'avoir sauvée ?

-Pourquoi l'avoir poignardée ?

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

-Toi non plus.

-Vous d'abord.

-J'estime que les réponses à mes interrogations sont prioritaires.

-Dans ce cas nous allons avoir un problème.

Elle sentit un sifflement dans l'air puis un liquide chaud sur son ventre.

-Il me semble que le problème est résolut. Réponds.

Elle resta silencieuse. Nouveau sifflement, nouvelle coulée. Toujours sur le ventre. Elle serra les dents. Supporter la douleur, se taire, ne pas montrer la moindre faiblesse. Elle récita plusieurs fois cette phrase mentalement, tel un mantra. L'homme là-bas n'attendait que cela. Il attendait qu'elle baisse sa garde. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il commencerait à raconter.

L'autre avait dû lui raconter avant leur partie de jambes en l'air de tout à l'heure. Sinon, comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Peu pouvaient le mettre au courant. Peu la reconnaîtrait, pour commencer. Ensuite, peu se souvenaient. Il n'y avait qu'elle, l'autre et les quelques rares personnes qui s'intéressaient à elle en ce temps là. Furieuse, les poings serrés, elle supporta le récit de sa propre existence. Quand le chirurgien eut terminé, elle l'aurait sans remords balancés au fond de l'océan, quitte à y perdre la jolie somme qu'il y avait sur sa tête.

Law regardait le visage inexpressif. Elle n'avait pas bronché quand il était entré, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle l'avait entendu. Elle n'avait pas bronché quand il l'avait coupée. Maintenant, elle ne montrait toujours rien. En revanche ses yeux étaient autrement plus démonstratifs. De la haine. De la rage. De la colère. Tourné contre lui ? Probablement. Contre sa tante qui avait vendu la mèche ? Certainement. Contre autre chose ? À voir. Une idée naquit soudain dans son esprit tordu.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais faire temporairement partie de mon équipage ?

-Jamais.

-Tu seras libre. Mais je conserverai tes armes.

-Vous êtes sourd ?

Le capitaine des Heart soupira. Il se doutait qu'elle serait difficile à convaincre. Il ouvrit une des armoires de verre et en sortit de l'alcool avec du coton. Elle ne put retenir un mouvement de recul quand elle le vit s'asseoir à ses côtés avec les outils. Elle ne cria pas quand la brûlure du désinfectant envahi son ventre.

Une fois soignée, Law l'avait forcée à avaler un somnifère. Profitant de son sommeil, le chirurgien explora son corps du regard. Son visage conservait quelques rondeurs enfantines. Il n'était pas désagréable à regarder, mais banal pour une habitante de Spiran, de même que la teinte cannelle de sa peau. Les lèvres fines s'entrouvraient sur des dents d'un jaune très pâle. Le plus marquant sur son visage restait ses yeux. Les paupières closes sous des sourcils noirs ne laissaient rien voir du regard ambré qui filait habituellement entre les longs cils noirs. Avec sa chevelure d'un noir de jais, épaisse et ondulée, ses yeux étaient probablement ce qu'elle avait de plus beau. Le chirurgien laissa son regard descendre le long du cou. Les lanières de cuir l'empêchaient toujours de voir. Il les dénoua délicatement, laissant voir le fin et gracieux pilier de chair. Lorsqu'il acheva de retirer les protections, son œil capta une marque blanche tranchant sur la peau. Le début d'une cicatrice. Curieux, Law se dirigea vers les autres liens de la même matière, vers les mains de l'adolescente. Il entreprit à nouveau de libérer les chairs. Les mains étaient de taille normale pour une jeune femme, avec des doigts souples. Elles étaient légèrement calleuses, comme celles de la plupart des personnes utilisant des armes. Il y avait là encore d'autres marques. Le capitaine retira la sécurité des bracelets métalliques qu'elle portait près des coudes dans un claquement sec et les déposa plus loin. Il fît remonter le tissu fluide jusqu'à l'épaule, où le débardeur de cuir qu'elle portait coinçait les manches. À plusieurs endroits ses bras avaient été coupés par des lames, les blessures laissant des cicatrices blanchâtres. Il vérifia de l'autre côté. Il en était de même. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était que seule une partie de ces marques semblait avoir été faite lors d'un entraînement. Les autres étaient des coups portés volontairement, dans le but de blesser, de marquer à tout jamais.

-Que me caches-tu, Nyri Rohk ?

Eyréré se retrouva là-bas, sur le navire du cirque. C'était si étrange. Elle n'y était pas revenue depuis que sa poursuite de Nyri avait commencé, deux ans auparavant. Deux ans à parcourir les océans pour retrouver cette fichue gamine, deux ans à la croiser tant de fois qu'elle ne les comptait plus, deux ans à voir l'enfant lui échapper. Deux années complètes. Elle retrouva l'ambiance colorée, les joies du passé, comme si elle n'avait jamais quitté ces lieux. Les acrobates s'exerçaient, déclenchant les rires de la galerie quand il manquaient l'une de leurs pyramides. Des jongleurs argumentaient dans un coin à propos de si les quilles étaient oui ou non plus simples à manier que les balles. Un cracheur de feu se faisait enguirlander par le maître coq pour avoir brûlé une partie du repas. Les voiles multicolores se gonflaient de vent, partout les gens s'interpellaient, discutaient, construisaient, préparaient tout pour une prochain escale et les spectacles qu'elle incluait. Des plumes multicolores tombaient du ciel. Elle voyait tout depuis son perchoir, c'était même elle qui les lançait ces plumes, les envoyant voler depuis la vigie pour annoncer l'île suivante. Il y avait aussi ces autres plumes, ces plumes qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de toucher. Ces plumes dont elle ne devait jamais approcher. Et puis... ce sourire. Ce sourire radieux. Les images commencèrent à reculer brutalement, comme s'éloignant vers un futur qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Bientôt, seul le noir l'entoura.

La voyante tenta de se relever. Elle tremblait encore. Cela faisait bien longtemps que ses souvenirs ne lui étaient pas revenus ainsi. C'était douloureux, mais aussi incroyablement heureux. Elle avait mal, mais elle se sentait si bien. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle éclata d'un rire totalement fou, le rire d'une folle. Ou tout du moins, le rire d'une personne malsaine.

Elle riait, dans une chambre, après une opération. Dans un couloir pas loin deux partenaires reprenaient leur souffle. Et dans une pièce à l'écart, un pirate commençait à réveiller des choses qui n'auraient jamais dû l'être.

* * *

_Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé?_

**Nul, comme d'habitude. *baille***

_Tu pouvais pas rester dans ton lit et faire une bonne sieste?_

**Si, mais t'embêter est bien plus intéressant. **

_Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire de ta vie?_

**_Non *grand sourire*_**

_*déprime totale* Bon... si le coeur vous en dit, laissez une petite review... moi j'ai une déprime à alimenter..._


	7. Douce nuit

Coucou_ tout le monde!_

**Flûte elle est de bonne humeur...**

_*très grand sourire* Ferme-la! *retour aux lecteurs et lectrices* Heureuse de vous voir aujourd'hui! Merci à ShaunyBlackSheep qui continue, vaillant petit mouton, à poster ses reviews! Et merci également à Simili D Axel (non, ce n'est pas vraiment pervers... enfin si mais juste un peu xD)_

**D'ailleurs, Simili, t'as soulevé un problème en effet. *hurle sur joy* Pourquoi tu leur as pas dit mon nom?**

_Euh... parce que j'en avais pas envie?_

**Bref, pour les gens qui ont l'intelligence de m'adorer, je suis LA petite voix qui empêche votre chère auteure de glisser sur des pentes savonneuses...**

_Moi je dirais plutôt que tu m'y entraînes..._

**Je suis... AngerFeather! *pose du super-héros***

_... *petite goutte sur le front* Des fois j'ai du mal à croire que nous sommes la même personne. _

**Eh! Je ne suis pas toi! Juste l'un de tes guides!**

_Super le guide... bref, comme tout le monde s'en fiche de cet interlude inintéressant, voici la suite de la fic'!_

* * *

Cela faisait presque une semaine que le sous-marin avait quitté l'île. Eyréré ne se déplaçait que depuis la veille, et devait encore faire attention. Elle n'avait pas revu sa nièce. Ladite nièce restait attachée dans la même salle, Law revenant lui poser les mêmes questions jour après jour. Et jour après jour, elle répondait la même chose. Le capitaine continuait pourtant de lui rendre visite et de lui redemander encore et encore.

Nyri n'avait jamais détesté la solitude. Même enfant, elle adorait ces moments qu'elle passait seule dans un coin, s'enfermant dans un mutisme rêveur. En grandissant, cela n'avait pas changé, et la vie de déracinée qu'elle menait n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Malgré une langue acérée, due à des années à répondre aux dragueurs ivres, elle peinait à soutenir de longues conversations à force de se taire. Lorsque Law venait pour lui donner un repas et lui reposer cette question, trois fois pas jour, elle se taisait autant que possible. En revanche, forcée de rester seule et immobile dans cette pièce, son quotidien changeait. Nyri avait vu revenir au galop tous ses souvenirs oubliés. Alors elle se mit à parler. Elle se mit surtout à lui parler.

Cela avait commencé trois jours après son enfermement. Au début, elle se contentait de murmurer un nom, toujours le même. Kory. Ensuite, elle avait commencé à lui parler, à parler à cet étrange fantôme du passé que seule elle pouvait voir. Elle ne l'évoquait que par moments, lorsqu'elle pensait être totalement seule et inaudible. Uniquement quand elle passait dans une sorte de transe étrange qui l'isolait du reste du monde.

Law pouvait rester des heures à écouter ce qu'elle racontait. Il peinait à l'entendre à travers la porte, mais il se risquait parfois à l'entrebâiller juste assez pour percevoir à la perfection la voix claire. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé qui lui avait fait ces marques. Il ne savait pas si il désirait réellement le savoir. De toute façon, il était probable qu'elle se braquerait et il devrait alors recommencer à l'apprivoiser depuis le début.

Il arrivait aussi au pirate de se pencher sur elle quand elle dormait. Dans ces instants, elle prenait une expression paisible. Il arrivait qu'elle se mette brusquement à parler. Parfois, son corps se contractait brutalement et son visage se fermait littéralement tandis que son corps tentait de reprendre, malgré les attaches, une position fœtale. Elle rêvait. Elle cauchemardait. La frontière invisible, si ténue entre ces deux mondes, elle la franchissait si facilement. Le chirurgien la regardait alors se tordre au point d'entailler sa chair avec les liens. Puis il désinfectait, bandait les plaies, et partait. Les Heart s'étonnaient à peine de l'intérêt de leur capitaine, qu'ils croyaient mû par la curiosité chirurgicale. En réalité, Law se prenait parfois à considérer la jeune femme comme une petite sœur ou sa fille. Il se sentait déchiré entre deux parts. Celle qui voulait savoir ce qui était brisé dans cette enfant et celle qui voulait venger ses compagnons. Restait à savoir laquelle serait la plus forte.

Eyréré n'avait pas l'autorisation de voir la petite, autant pour la préserver d'une nouvelle tentative de meurtre que pour éviter toute vengeance. Elle n'en voulait pas vraiment à sa pupille. Au fond, leurs relations avaient toujours été... tendues, pour ne pas dire conflictuelles. De toute façons, ce serait terminé dans peu de temps. À la prochaine escale, Nyri s'enfuirait de nouveau et Eyréré n'aurait qu'à choisir entre la poursuivre et revenir à son ancienne vie. Se souvenir du cirque ne l'aidait pas. L'envie de retourner vers ses collègues, vers ce travail sur la piste qu'elle avait appris à aimer, la tiraillait de plus en plus. Depuis qu'elle pouvait sortir, elle explorait le sous-marin afin de se changer les idées. Les pirates ne savaient comment la considérer. D'un côté, elle restait une femme superbe. De l'autre, des rumeurs couraient comme quoi elle aurait un rapport avec l'oiseau géant qui avait embarqué plusieurs de leurs compagnons pour le dernier voyage. Elle s'en fichait. Elle savait déjà de quelle manière cela se terminerait.

Law se plaça devant la porte de la chambre. Demain, ils accosteraient. D'ici là, il devait en savoir plus. Il se détestait pour ce qu'il allait faire, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il avait patienté jusqu'à la nuit, retardant autant que possible l'inévitable. Il pénétra dans la pièce, accompagné de Sachi et Penguin. Ces derniers serviraient d'assistants au besoin. À l'instant où il franchit le pas de la porte il n'était plus Trafalgar Law, capitaine des Heart Pirates et chirurgien de la mort. Il était un bourreau.

-Bonjour. Ou plutôt, bonsoir.

Pas de réponse. Normal. Elle ne parlait pas pour autre chose que répéter son refus quand elle savait qu'il était là. Le chirurgien s'installa et prépara le matériel. Malgré les sons métalliques, elle n'avait aucune réaction. Cela n'étonnait pas Law. Beaucoup de gens devenaient nerveux en les entendant, mais elle n'était pas n'importe qui.

-Tu sais ce que je veux savoir. On aurait pu y aller doucement. Tu as fais ton choix en connaissance de cause, j'ai fais le mien.

-Commencez, qu'on en finisse.

Law découvrit, comme il l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt, les bras, les mains et la gorge de la jeune femme. Sachi et Penguin eurent un mouvement de recul en voyant le commencement des cicatrices. Le chirurgien fît courir ses doigts le long de chacune des traces blanches. Il commençait à peine à comprendre le dessin qui se cachait derrière les vestiges des blessures passées. Il s'interdisait donc de marquer la peau de l'adolescente. En revanche, il connaissait bien d'autres moyens de torture. Law attrapa un étau et serra partiellement l'avant-bras droit avec. Il attrapa ensuite la main.

-Ce serait dommage pour une archère de perdre l'usage de ses mains non ? Même un bras en moins deviendrait gênant, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle eut à peine un léger frémissement. Law commença à serrer. Là, elle se mordit les lèvres au point de faire couler le sang tandis que son corps s'arc-boutait sous la souffrance.

Penguin acheva de rendre son dîner dans les cabinets, près d'un Sachi pas loin de faire de même. Ils avaient déjà assisté leur capitaine dans des séances de torture, mais jamais pour une jeune fille tout juste sortie de l'enfance. Certes le chirurgien n'avait pas été jusqu'au bout, mais l'un comme l'autre savaient à quel point sentir ses propres os au bord de la rupture était douloureux. Elle n'avait pas crié. Elle avait fait pire. Elle avait hurlé avec ses yeux, implorant un bref instant de l'aide avant que sa fierté ne la force à les fermer. Ce simple moment de faiblesse avait suffit, et les deux pirates portaient maintenant une culpabilité d'autant plus horrible qu'elle concernait celle qui avait peut être tué leurs amis.

-Sachi... il va faire pire non ?

-Elle n'a pas parlé.

Dans cette phrase, Penguin eut l'affreuse réponse à sa question. Son estomac expulsa une nouvelle partie de son repas.

Law avait serré les étaux au maximum. Si il y allait plus fort, il lui briserait les bras en milles morceaux. Cette torture ne fonctionnait pas. Même quand il lui avait prit son cœur, même quand il lui avait coupé les apports en oxygène, même quand il l'avait frappé jusqu'à ce qu'elle manque de s'étouffer dans son propre vomi, elle s'était refusé la moindre trahison à son armure. Il ne lui restait qu'une solution. La torture mentale. Il y avait également une autre possibilité, qu'il se refusait à aborder.

-J'en ai entendu des belles sur toi, le sais-tu ?

Elle sembla surprise, puisque son corps cessa de se raidir pour écouter les paroles du pirate.

-Il paraît que tu as déshonoré le nom de ta famille. Comment une Rohk peut-elle oser courir la campagne en couchant avec le premier venu et en vivant de la mort des autres ? Comment peut-elle continuer à vivre quand elle sait ce qu'elle a fait ? Comment toi, tu peux avoir l'audace de survivre en connaissant tes actes passés ? Crois-tu que ton Kory, que tes amis, pourront te retrouver avec le sourire ? Crois-tu qu'ils ignorent ta vie de débauchée ? Tu es sale, peu importe quelle couleur symbolise le déshonneur et le mal, ton âme en est entièrement recouverte. Et tes parents ? Que crois-tu qu'ils pensent de toi ? Te reconnaissent-ils encore comme leur enfant ?

Comme il s'en doutait, ses paroles avaient un certain impact sur la gamine. Il se détestait pour ce qu'il lui racontait, mais d'un autre côté c'était presque jouissif de la tenir dans le creux de sa main et de savoir qu'il pouvait la briser à tout instant. Il vît une goutte de sang perler sur le côté de ses lèvres et tracer une ligne sur le bas de son visage, suivant la courbe de la mâchoire pour aller se perdre dans la masse de cheveux après avoir brièvement traversé le cou. Elle rouvrit les yeux et planta son regard dans celui du chirurgien.

-J'ai choisis cette voie. Je ne regrette rien.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Trafalgar Law avait échoué dans une séance. Autant dire que ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Eyréré sursauta. Quelque chose l'avait sortie de son sommeil. Cette chose. Ils avaient fait du mal à la petite. Suivant son instinct, elle sortit de la pièce et tenta de retrouver la trace de l'appel mental. Au fond, ce n'était pas un appel. Seulement un cri qui avait créé une perturbation. Elle retrouva la salle et retourna en arrière juste à temps pour éviter que Law ne la voit. Adossé à la porte, la tête entre les mains, il aurait fait peur à un fantôme. Il frappa violemment le mur, créant un trou, ébranlant tout le sous-marin.

Law se leva et commença à marcher au hasard. Il aurait démolit les murs si il n'avait pas craint de faire sombrer le bâtiment et l'équipage avec. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement et commença à frapper à mains nues l'un des mannequins de bois qui s'y trouvaient. Il finit par se débarrasser de son sweat-shirt pour être plus à l'aise. Quand il en eut finit avec le premier mannequin, ses mains étaient déjà salement amochées. Il entama le second malgré tout. Une forme blanche s'agita derrière lui.

-Bepo... que fais-tu ici au milieu de la nuit ?

-Désolé, je vous ai entendu capitaine. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Elle a résisté.

-Désolé. Laquelle ?

-La petite.

-En fait, ça ne m'étonne pas. Désolé capitaine.

-Quoi ?

Bepo déglutit. Il n'avait pas voulu dissimuler quoi que ce soit à son capitaine, c'est juste qu'il n'était pas encore certain de ce que cela voulait dire. Il n'était toujours sûr de rien, mais maintenant il savait qu'il devait intervenir avant que Law ne perde totalement l'esprit.

-Je l'ai sentis.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as sentis ? Répond Bepo !

-L'odeur. Dans la grotte. Elle est ici.

-Où ? Sur qui ?

-Sur elle.

Un éclair de génie (schlak !) frappa Law (bam !) et lui donna une idée lumineuse (clink !). Tous les éléments venaient de s'assembler dans sa tête. Il se releva et commença à courir à travers le sous-marin.

Eyréré caressa doucement le visage de Nyri. Cette dernière respirait difficilement. Elle faisait une crise, probablement déclenchée par le traitement que lui avait infligé le pirate. Elle tentait de lui rendre les choses moins douloureuses. À chaque fois, c'était horriblement douloureux. Elle se tordit une fois de plus dans un angle improbable, son corps quittant momentanément la table de métal, et hurla. Cette fois, ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

Quand Law arriva enfin de la pièce, il ne trouva qu'un corps étendu sur le côté et des liens déchiquetés.

* * *

_Alors? Vous avez aimé?_

**Non. **

_Pas toi, les lectrices (et lecteurs). _

**Pourquoi es-tu si cruelle avec moi? Beuhaaaa!**

_Mais non, mais non. Tu sais qu'on t'adores tous. _

**Vraiment?**

_Euh... (franchise ou mensonge?) Oui? (va pour le mensonge)_

**Si vous m'aimez **_(ou si vous m'aimez moi au passage)_ **laissez donc une petite review!**


	8. Métamorphose

_Salut tout le monde! Je sais, j'ai presque un jour de retard, je suis désolée!_

**Rampe, ça devrait suffire à te faire pardonner. **

_C'est une idée... d'un autre côté elle vient de toi alors..._

**Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes idées?**

_Rien... rien du tout. Bon, commençons par les remerciements habituels aux gens qui me font si plaisir à chaque sortie de chapitre! Un grand merci à:_

_-Kyona-sama: bof, les retards ça arrive à tout le monde. Là on est quittes tu vois? Enfin, c'est moi qui ai une dette puisque tu n'as aucune obligation de laisser des reviews, ce que tu fais tout de même à mon grand plaisir. Comment ça tu ne sers à rien? Pas d'accord moi!_ **Moi si.** _Sauf que toi on te demande pas ton avis là. Sérieusement? Tu as aimé? Quelqu'un qui comprends mes délires sanguignolents! Câlin!_

_-Rather Die Young: Je sais, je suis méchante de vous faire attendre comme ça :P_

_-Mon petit mouton, ShaunyBlackSheep: Nyri te réponds qu'elle apprécie le compliment... et Eyréré qu'elle est ravie que quelqu'un s'intéresse enfin à elle. Quand à_ Anger...** Comment ça tu te demandais pas mon nom? J'existe! Eh... Eh... qu'est-ce que tu fais Joy? Non, t'as pas intérêt à... lâche cette casserole! **_(schlonk!) Je crois qu'on aura la paix au moins jusqu'au bas de la page. Je l'espère. _

_-DJ-Mya972: Je sais que c'est assez révoltant... d'un autre côté j'avais prévenu dans le résumé qu'il y avait des risques de violence. Je rajouterai des notes en haut de page si il y a d'autres scènes de torture je pense. _

_-Simili D Axel: La déprime, c'est fini! Grâce à vous tous et pas à... la chose qui est enfermée dans le placard avec une bosse sur la tê pour le petit cours de philo, j'avais justement hâte d'en faire ^^. J'espère que la suite ne te déplaira pas... la voici d'ailleurs!_

_Comme promis, petite note: il y aura un peu... enfin, une certaine dose d'hémoglobine et de souffrance dans ce chapitre. Mais aussi un poil de tendresse!_

* * *

_Libre. Elle serait bientôt libre. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne lâche totalement. Une question de temps avant que cet endroit ne subisse son courroux. Avant que l'apocalypse ne se déchaîne. _

Une partie des vêtements de la petite qu'elle avait encore, soit les parties en tissus de ses habits et sa ceinture, avait retrouvé les bottes et les lanières de cuir sur le sol. Law secoua Eyréré. Cette dernière riait d'un air absent, de la suie sur les joues, l'un des bras replié contre son ventre. Il finit par trouver quelque chose qui clochait, en plus de son attitude. Face à la déflagration, sa blessure aurait dû se rouvrir. Il écarta les bandages et écarquilla les yeux. La blessure avait totalement disparu.

-Tu peux essayer de chercher, il est trop tard. Elle s'est réveillée.

Le pirate la lâcha sur le sol et commença à courir avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne savait pas où aller. Il eut alors l'idée de demander l'aide de Bepo. Ce dernier l'emmena directement vers la source de la senteur animale qui se propageait dans l'air.

Eyréré ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Elle avait besoin de rire, rire à en crever. Elle glissa le long du mur. Un glissement attira son attention. Deux yeux brillaient d'un éclat hypnotique dans le noir. Ils étaient si beaux, si attirants. Pas de blanc, pas de ce blanc d'os aveuglant et si désagréable. Juste du bleu, un bleu étincelant d'un éclat mystique. Du bleu envoûtant et du noir aspirant. Et puis, à la limite entre les deux teintes, cet ambre qu'elle voulait tant oublier s'étirait en un ligne fine. La chose s'avança vers elle. Eyréré remarque que la transformation n'était pas achevée. Le corps restait humain. En revanche, la peau cannelle était passée à un blanc d'os de même que les cheveux noirs. Les yeux s'étaient aussi modifiés comme précisé précédemment. Les doigts s'étaient allongés et les ongles continuaient de pousser pour former des serres. Des plumes d'argent commençaient à sortir de tous les pores de la peau.

-Tu es toujours là ?

Un grondement sourd naquit au fond de la gorge de la bête. Nyri était encore là. Plus pour longtemps. Eyréré s'avança jusqu'à elle. Elle n'avait pas peur.

-Laisse-la. Ou tu te blesseras. Fais-moi confiance.

La voix douce faillit convaincre Nyri. Seulement, elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait plus. Elle avait si mal, si mal. Elle vit la dernière lueur s'éloigner. Elle était suspendue sans pouvoir bouger, sans pouvoir attraper la lumière. En bas il y avait une autre source. C'était chaud. Ça donnait naissance au noir. Elle savait ce qui arriverait. Elle ne devait pas tomber, pas une nouvelle fois. Elle ne devait pas tomber pour tous les innocents.

-Allons... ne te blesses pas plus. C'est normal d'avoir peur. Tombe pour vivre. Tombe.

La voix. Elle ne devait pas écouter la voix. Si elle le devait. Non. Si. Elle ne savait plus. Elle avait peur. Elle avait mal. Elle était perdue. Et en bas, c'était si accueillant.

-Tu n'as pas de comptes à leur rendre. Ils te détestent. Il te blesseront dès que possible. Ils t'ont déjà fait mal. Ne te brises pas pour eux.

Du bleu. Encore du bleu. L'océan l'emmenait. Elle voulait se laisser porter par cette vague, se laisser emporter vers le fond. Brûler doucement de l'intérieur. Brûler lentement, mourir agréablement, attendre le réveil qui ne viendrait peut être jamais. Elle laissa tomber ses bras et ses jambes, relâcha son corps entier. Elle allait dormir. Elle ne serait pas responsable. Pas pour elle. Seulement pour les autres. Un bruit. L'odeur d'un gibier. Quand elle rouvre les yeux, la mer a disparu. Elle est au milieu des nuages juste avant l'orage. Nuages gris, nuages noirs. Nuages colère, nuages de rage. Les nuages la remontent. Quand ils la remonte, elle a mal. Elle souffre sans pouvoir redescendre. Elle hurle. Et tout s'éteint.

Law rattrapa Eyréré juste à temps pendant que Bepo s'occupait de la petite. Elles s'étaient évanouies en même temps. L'ours fixait Nyri d'un air étrange. Le chirurgien ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. En arrivant, il pensait juste qu'il ne voulait pas la tuer mais qu'il voulait sauver son équipage. Maintenant, les deux pirates assistaient au changement de l'animal en humain. Le processus était fascinant. Les plumes argentées qui avaient commencé à pousser sur toutes les parties visibles du corps se résorbèrent, la peau et les cheveux se foncèrent graduellement, les mains et ongles revinrent à une taille normale. Bientôt, en lieu et place de la bête, Bepo se retrouva à soutenir une Nyri en à peine en meilleur état qu'un marin après sa première cuite. Autant dire que ce n'était pas beau à voir. Law hésita un instant sur la marche à suivre avant d'ordonner à son second d'une voix plus glaciale que la plus gelée des îles hivernales

-Attache la gamine dans la cellule de confinement. Je m'occupe de l'autre.

Bepo obtempéra et mena l'enfant inconsciente jusqu'à ladite cellule. Il attacha ses poignets aux chaînes solidement fixées aux murs. L'endroit ne servait pas souvent. Généralement, le capitaine en avait fini avec les prisonniers bien avant qu'ils n'atteignent ce lieu... la salle d'opération suffisait. Dans un instant de compassion, l'ours caressa le visage de la jeune fille. Elle semblait si fragile. Qu'elle soit le monstre ne surprenait par le gentil second des Heart. En fait, il l'avait su dès qu'il l'avait croisé. Seulement il avait aussi sentit autre chose en elle, comme un désir de changer. Il jeta un œil à la petite lucarne qui éclairait les lieux. Dans une heure tout au plus ils seraient arrivés. Seul Law pouvait décider qui vivrait et qui mourrait. Lui n'espérait pas voir le cadavre de l'enfant.

Nyri criait dans le vide. Les nuages l'avaient lâchée. Elle tombait au fond d'un gouffre sans fin, fendait la nuit comme une faible marionnette dépourvue de fils. Des frissons agitaient son corps. Quelque chose au fond d'elle la mordait, la griffait, la dévorait de l'intérieur. Le froid étendait son emprise sur ses membres comme des langues de flammes grignotent le bois. Elle souffrait, et personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Elle n'était plus qu'une enfant. Une enfant en train de mourir. Les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux gelaient immédiatement et restaient suspendues dans l'air au-dessus d'elle, formant une traînée étincelante dans le néant. Ses hurlements finissent par rester coincés dans sa gorge. Elle suffoque. Elle sent la chaleur se rapprocher. Ce sera bientôt terminé. Trop tôt ou trop tard, elle ne sait quel est le bon choix, elle retrouve le monde réel.

Quand l'archère retourna dans son corps, elle était dans une pièce gelée. Ses cheveux, autrefois soigneusement noués, tombaient en une cascade inégale devant son visage. Elle n'avait plus que son pantalon et son court débardeur de cuir sur elle. Ses poils se hérissèrent et elle ramena instinctivement ses jambes contre elle. Pour remarquer qu'elle était attachée. Encore. Avec des liens de métal trop solides pour elle. Encore. Sans arme ni moyen de défense. Encore. En compagnie du chirurgien. Encore. Il se tenait dans la seule lumière de la pièce, cette luminosité diffuse provenant d'une lucarne à travers laquelle on distinguait l'océan et ce qui semblait être la lune. L'astre froid éclairait déjà peu, mais à travers les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la surface de l'océan c'était pire.

-Tu as froid ?

Nyri ne pouvait plus parler. Elle avait à peine la force de bouger, sa gorge l'élançait, quelque chose lui martelait la tête et elle avait mal à chacun de ses mouvements. Normal. C'était le prix à payer après la possession. L'autre se leva et se plaça face à elle. Il avait dû sentir qu'elle était inoffensive dans cet état. Il approcha la main jusqu'à toucher sa peau.

-Incroyable. Pas la moindre trace de ça...

L'adolescente n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, mais les grandes mains chaudes et douces du supernova étaient agréables au toucher. Par pur réflexe, sans arrière-pensée, elle colla son visage contre la paume de Law.

Le pauvre chirurgien ne savait comment réagir. Il n'avait jamais croisé quelqu'un d'aussi lunatique. Un instant c'est un statue de glace, le moment suivant une sorte de machine de guerre animale, la minute d'après un oisillon aussi affectueux et doux qu'un chaton. Il avait l'impression d'être aspiré dans un vortex cosmique dont le cœur était cette étrange enfant. Les pensées parasites s'éloignèrent. Il ne restait que le contact avec la peau douce et gelée, juste cette sensation et uniquement cette sensation. Exit les pensées sur le monstre, sur les transformations, sur l'équipage, sur tout le reste. La petite s'alourdit lentement, pesant de plus en plus contre Law. Elle bascula en avant, sa tête glissant contre la peau du chirurgien, et heurta doucement le torse du capitaine accroupi devant elle. Elle dormait. Law mit quelques minutes à s'extraire de la bulle qu'il s'était créé. Il se releva avec délicatesse, pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant, et retourna à son bureau.

Eyréré se retourna dans le petit lit métallique. Le matelas était dur, plus que ce à quoi elle était habituée. Quelque part dans les tréfonds du sous-marin, sa nièce devait lentement sortir de la phase de post-métamorphose. Elle sombrerait bientôt dans un sommeil réparateur, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Parfois, la femme se prenait à plaindre la petite. Ensuite elle se reprenait. Son rôle n'avait jamais été de s'apitoyer sur le sort de cette gamine, elle devait uniquement la guider sur le bon chemin. Une route sans douleur une fois le but atteint, un paradis pour celle qui portait le démon. Eyréré savait depuis longtemps comment y arriver. Elle se tourna une fois de plus. Elle non plus ne tarderait pas à dormir.

Terrassée par une nouvelle crise, Nyri s'éveilla au milieu de la nuit. Il lui semblait que la pièce la compressait, qu'elle allait mourir écrasée par les parois métalliques. Le monstre se réveilla également et commença à lui lacérer l'estomac. Entre deux hoquets de douleur, Nyri trouva la force de l'interpeller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Moi ? Presque rien. Me nourrir.

-Je... je n'ai rien.

-Et ça ?

Une nouvelle griffure déchira l'intérieur de l'archère. Personne ne vînt quand elle hurla une nouvelle fois. Des images se superposaient devant ses yeux. Elle était ici, elle était là-bas, et où qu'elle soit elle souffrait. Elle tenta d'arracher les chaînes qui la retenait dans le mur, mais ne parvînt qu'à rouvrir les entailles sur ses poignets.

-On essaie de se rebeller ?

Quelque chose planta ses crocs dans son ventre une fois de plus. Dans une nouvelle contraction, Nyri heurta violemment le mur. Des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux durant le bref instant qui précéda sa tombée dans l'inconscience totale.

Law se frotta les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à remettre la main sur le fichu livre qu'il devait retrouver. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge. Arrivée présumée dans vingt minutes. Un jour il rangerait ses quartiers personnels. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il allait trouver ce jour-là, mais il serait certainement surpris. Quelque chose lui atterrit sur le haut du crâne. Justement l'ouvrage qu'il cherchait, et dépoussiéré par la chute en plus ! Le chirurgien commença à chercher la partie qui l'intéressait. Plus il avançait dans sa lecture et plus le plan qu'il avait en tête devenait fou. Les prochaines semaines promettaient d'être riches en aventure. Le ménage de printemps et la sieste seraient pour plus tard.

Les différentes parties de l'équipage se préparaient à échanger. L'équipe qui s'était chargée de la seconde partie de la nuit était heureuse de pouvoir retrouver son hamac tandis que ceux qui venaient de se lever pour prendre le sous-marin en charge toute la matinée grognaient en avalant le petit-déjeuner. Dans quelques instants, les uns seraient en pleine patrouille, nettoyage ou entretien des machines tandis que les autres auraient le bonheur de dormir... ou de pratiquer d'autres activités moins catholiques, libre à eux de choisir. Bepo, en tant que second, se devait de rester joignable quoi qu'il arrive. Il n'était pas rare qu'il effectue les mêmes surveillances que quatre des six autre équipes, réduisant son temps de sommeil au maximum. Aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception à la règle. Cependant, l'ours était inquiet. La cellule où il avait laissé la petite avait été insonorisée, impossible donc de déterminer si elle allait bien sans aller jeter un œil. En même temps, il avait peur de la réaction du capitaine. Tiraillé entre sa fidélité et ses inquiétudes personnelles, le pauvre Bepo ne savait que faire. Un appel fatigué retentit à travers les couloirs du sous-marin.

-Côtes en vue, retour à l'air libre dans quatre minutes trente-cinq secondes.

Le petit bruit caractéristique de l'appareil que l'on raccroche suivit l'annonce. Le second de l'équipage avait sa chance. Le capitaine voulait que l'enfant-monstre descende à terre avec les équipes de ravitaillement. Il pouvait donc vérifier son état sans trahir Law. Soulagé, l'ours bondit et courut jusqu'à la cellule. Le spectacle le figea. Du sang coulait le long des bras de la petite, depuis des entailles sur ses poignets. Elle était couverte de bleus et inanimée. Pourtant, le flair de Bepo ne détectait aucune odeur suspecte. Elle s'était blessée seule. Il ouvrit la porte et la détacha immédiatement avant de soutenir le faible corps. Il la releva et se détourna le temps de la caler sur son dos. Nouveau crissement dans les hauts-parleurs. Le préposé au rôle de meneur de l'équipe des machines avait encore quelque chose à dire.

-Au fait, si l'équipe du matin pouvait se magner le cul ça nous arrangerait. On voudrait bien aller pioncer nous !

* * *

_J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus! J'en profite pour rajouter un petit mot: j'ai dans mes projets de faire des chapitres bonus pour accompagner les chapitres de dix en dix... pas très original je suis au courant. _

**Mmph! Hm! **

_Ah, elle s'est réveillée elle. Bref, prologue et ce chapitre incluts, on en est à huit! J'aimerai donc faire un petit sondage pour savoir ce que vous désireriez comme bonus:_

_1- Un lemon (Yaoi? Yuri? Autre?)_

_2-Une scène du passé (Nyri? Eyréré? Law?)_

_3-Une scène comique (Idem)_

_Vous pouvez proposer deux réponses, je totaliserai les votes après la sortie du chapitre suivant. Veillez cependant, si vous proposez deux options, à les numéroter selon celle que vous préférez! Donc à bientôt et gros bisous. _


	9. Deal

**Salut tout le monde! Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui présente, na! Fallait pas m'enfermer dans le placard la dernière fois.**

**Donc, premièrement, mes félicitations à tous ceux qui réussissent encore à suivre cette diarrhée ophtalmique. Vos reviews font toujours le même effet à mon abrutie de partenaire, même de plus en plus (marre qu'elle me fasse sa *bip* de danse de la joie vingt fois par jour à cause de vous). Bref, voici le nouveau chapitre. **

**Ah et puis pour Simili D Axel... *pose du super-héros***

* * *

Le navigateur avait bien fait son travail. Prudence oblige, il fallait s'arranger pour trouver un endroit où le sous-marin ne souffrirait pas de l'accostage mais où il y avait le moins de gens possible. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les environs et la petite crique se prêtaient parfaitement à l'arrêt des machines. Law avait dépêché Sachi et Penguin pour soutenir Eyréré, encore blessée pour tout l'équipage. Il ne voulait pas donner de soupçons avant la révélation finale. Bepo avait reçu la tâche d'aider Nyri à revêtir autre chose que son espèce d'armure moulante. D'accord, une partie de l'équipage était composée de gay. En revanche, le reste était soit cent pour cent hétéro soit ne faisait pas de différence dans les partenaires. Donc, pour éviter un quelconque incident, autant habiller autant que possible la gamine. Bien que, comme l'avait précisé Eyréré d'un air goguenard, elle avait déjà porté beaucoup plus moulant et devant beaucoup plus de monde lors des différents emplois qu'elle avait occupé. Le capitaine n'avait même pas voulu chercher quels types de métiers l'archère avait pu effectuer pour se retrouver dans des tenues pareilles. Bon derniers, l'ours et l'adolescente sortirent du sous-marin. La gamine était encore pâle et tentais de masquer, sans grand succès, une respiration difficile ainsi que la douleur qui l'habitait. De larges cernes marquaient la peau sous ses yeux fatigués. Elle marchait seule, refusant l'aide du pauvre Bepo. Après une rapide explication à ceux de ses hommes qui ne savaient pas encore qui étaient ces demoiselles, Law plaça les deux femmes à l'écart. Il avait un plan. Si cela fonctionnait, les Heart Pirates seraient de nouveau au complet. Dans le cas contraire... ils disparaîtraient probablement tous. Il était temps de tenter le tout pour le tout.

-Toi, la tante. Déclenche sa transformation.

-Quoi ?

-Je sais que tu peux le faire. Vas-y, ou vous ne vous en sortirez pas vivantes.

Furieuse, Eyréré dû s'exécuter. Elle n'avait pas retrouvé ses pleins pouvoirs après la blessure et savait qu'elle ne réussirai jamais à s'enfuir. L'obéissance était sa seule échappatoire. Elle se tourna vers sa nièce qui attendait l'orage d'un air qui se voulait serein. Son corps, lui, ne mentait pas. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et de pâle comme un fantôme elle était passée à livide comme la mort. Elle s'excusa silencieusement auprès de la petite puis passa de l'autre côté et appela.

Quand cette voix retentit, Nyri perdit immédiatement le contrôle. Elle sombra sans le moindre heurt, trop épuisée par les combats de la nuit. Elle se retrouva de nouveau dans cet endroit qu'elle connaissait si bien. Totalement incolore, l'endroit comportait une sorte de sol blanc terne d'où irradiait une douce chaleur. Les murs et le plafond étaient noirs, avec des entrelacs de la même teinte que le sol formant des arabesques autour d'elle. Pas de faim, pas de froid, pas de souffrance ici. Elle se laissa doucement aller et sombra dans une sorte de demi-sommeil d'attente.

Les marins reculèrent quand l'adolescente se mit à frissonner et convulser. Ses bras se contractaient involontairement et ses jambes semblaient sur le point de lâcher. Ses cheveux blanchissaient puis revenaient à la suie, sa peau se dépigmentait par endroits avant de reprendre sa teinte originelle, le tout dans un cercle sans fin.

-Je sais que tu peux m'entendre là-dedans ! J'ai un marché à te proposer.

L'archère se stabilisa lentement. L'entité et elle semblèrent parvenir à un statut quo. Elle conserva une apparence plus ou moins humaines, en échange de quoi ses cheveux virèrent au blanc d'os et sa peau tournaient à l'argenté. Les ongles de ses mains s'allongèrent. Quand elle releva la tête, ses yeux étaient entièrement bleus à l'exception d'une pupille toujours aussi noire. Deux plumes de métal sortaient de chaque côté de sa tête, près des oreilles, et d'autres se mêlaient à la crinière décolorée. Quand elle parla, sa voix s'était modifiée. Elle était devenue plus aiguë, plus rauque aussi.

-Que me veux-tu, pirate ? Qui es-tu pour interrompre ainsi ma sieste ?

-Je suis Trafalgar Law, capitaine des Heart Pirates. Je veux passer un accord avec toi.

-Je ne conclus jamais d'échange avec un de ces pathétiques humains.

-Es-tu vraiment satisfaite de ta situation actuelle ? Je peux t'aider à sortir.

-Vois-tu, j'aime assez cette petite humaine. Elle lutte suffisamment pour m'amuser et finit toujours par me laisser me nourrir. Je n'ai aucune raison de l'abandonner.

-Il n'en sera pas toujours ainsi.

-Ô si, je peux te l'assurer. Autre chose avant que je ne fasse de vous tous mon déjeuner ?

-J'ai autre chose à te proposer.

-Quoi donc ?

-Que dirais-tu si je t'aidais à retrouver tes œufs ?

-Tu commences à m'intéresser, pirate. Parle.

-Je sais où Sorad Rohk a dissimulé les quatre œufs qu'il t'a dérobé. Aide-moi et je te révélerai les coordonnées de la cachette.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Tu as pris douze de mes marins. Rends-les moi.

-Ces douze petits amuses-gueules ? Ils étaient délicieux, très amusants à vouloir ma peau sans arriver ne serait-ce qu'à me toucher. Pourquoi les veux-tu ?

-Nous autres, humains, avons des sentiments et des besoins différents des Rohks. J'ai mes raisons. Alors ?

-Je crois que nous avons un accord, Trafalgar Law, capitaine des Heart Pirates.

À travers le corps de Nyri, la chose sourit d'un air menaçant. Il leur sembla que l'entité se dissociait lentement de l'enfant. Lentement, son corps reprit ses teintes naturelles. Le sourire fût la dernière chose à s'effacer. Quand il s'en alla, l'archère tomba à terre, inconsciente.

-C'était quoi capitaine ?

-Notre prochain objectif. Le Log Pose sera rechargé dans combien de temps ?

-Quatre heures capitaine.

-Vous avez quatre heures pour refaire les réserves. Bepo, tu embarques la gamine et tu me suis. Toi aussi, ajouta Law en désignant Eyréré.

Cette dernière aurait allègrement grincé des dents si elle n'avait pas su ce qui attendait ces inconscients. Elle observa l'animal charger la petite sur son dos avec une légère grimace. L'appel n'était pas de tout repos. Si l'autre le savait, ce qui n'était pas sûr, il s'en fichait. Ou il s'en amusait, difficile de savoir avec les dangereux dingues de son espèce. Masquant la douleur naissant de ses mouvements, Eyréré calqua son pas sur celui des deux pirates la précédant pendant que leurs compagnons se séparaient en groupes.

Les conversations allaient bon train dans l'espèce de jungle qui recouvrait l'île. Les pirates attirés par l'aînée des deux femmes s'en voulaient d'avoir pu trouver monstre pareil sexy. Les autres se targuaient de savoir depuis le début qu'elles cachaient quelque chose. L'un d'entre eux, resté silencieux depuis le début, semblait en pleine réflexion. C'était un des derniers arrivés, un amoureux des plantes qui connaissait la plupart de leurs applications et servait en cuisine. Les Heart Pirates s'étaient rapidement prit d'affection pour ce petit gars aux yeux noirs comme le diable. Enfin, petit, façon de parler. Sa taille était à peine moins élevée que celle de leur capitaine. Il parlait peu, se contentait d'agir. C'est pourquoi ses compagnons furent surpris quand il se décida à prendre la parole.

-Vous croyez qu'elles ont eu le choix ?

-Quoi ?

-Ces femmes. Vous croyez qu'elles sont comme ça par choix ?

-Pourquoi ne le seraient-elles pas ?

-La plus vieille, Eyréré, elle ne semble pas très concernée. En revanche l'autre avait l'air de souffrir.

-Personnellement, je n'sais pas petit. Va savoir. En attendant autre chose m'intrigue moi.

-Puis-je savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

-En fait c'est simple : depuis quand tu sais parler ?

Loin de ces bavardages futiles, Law s'employait à mettre au clair quelques détails. Eyréré semblait de très mauvaise humeur et décidée à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Au cours du retour vers les appartements du supernova, elle s'était éclipsée quatre fois. Une fois que le pauvre capitaine avait enfin réussi à la ramener dans son bureau – et l'y avait attachée, par précaution – elle avait commencé à divaguer. Chaque fois que le chirurgien tentait d'aborder le sujet qui l'intéressait, elle détournait la conversation. La patience de Law était presque à bout. Une fois que les limites auraient été outrepassées, il ne répondait plus de rien.

-Pour la énième fois, où se trouve l'île des Rohks ?

-Vous avez des instruments de chirurgie absolument magnifiques ! Et je dois bien avouer que ce n'est pas le seul outillage impressionnant que vous possédez.

Ce fût la remarque grivoise – non mais quelle perverse à la fin ! – qui fît déborder le vase. Tel un animal sauvage, Law se jeta sur la sorcière et plaqua ses mains sur les avants-bras d'Eyréré. Solidement fixés aux bras du fauteuil dans lequel elle se trouvait, ils prirent le choc de plein fouet. La jeune femme retînt de justesse un petit cri de douleur.

-Voyez-vous, très chère, ces « outils » ne servent pas qu'à opérer. Je n'ai pas voulu trop marquer votre nièce, mais je vous jure que si vous ne parlez pas vous pourrez tester le tout.

-Vraiment ? Il me semblait avoir déjà essayé pourtant...

-On s'est mal compris...

Avec un regard digne du plus grand des psychopathes – ce qu'il était peut être en fait. Qui voudrait disputer la première place à Trafalgar Law dans ce domaine ? – et un sourire plus effrayant que ses yeux – c'est dire ce qu'il fait peur ce sourire – le chirurgien murmura à l'oreille de sa captive

-Je pensais plutôt essayer les jolis instruments dans les vitrines là-bas cette fois. Crois-tu que c'est agréable de se faire enfoncer une sonde au fond de la gorge ? Tu pourras me donner la réponse non ? Je dispose aussi de sublimes bistouris, dans toutes les tailles existantes. Je peux te dire qu'ils font des incisions d'une précision magnifique, juste ce qu'il faut pour que je puisse te taillader ta jolie peau, dit-il en faisant glisser une de ses mains le long de la cuisse d'Eyréré, sous sa jupe. Quand à ce que tu as en bas – il introduisit violemment trois doigts entre les lèvres intimes de la jeune femme – je pensais y enfoncer une autre de ces merveilles de précisions avant de lui faire faire ce fameux mouvement que tu connais si bien – il fît aller et venir ses doigts dans l'antre de sa victime – quitte à utiliser des écarteurs si tu venais à refuser d'ouvrir les cuisses. Tu m'as compris cette fois ? Et n'oublie pas que j'ai aussi d'autres kits d'une nature différente dans les réserves de ce sous-marin.

Quand Law se retira brutalement – et donc ses doigts avec – Eyréré ne parvînt pas à retenir un hoquet de douleur. Elle trouva tout de même la force de lui adresser un sourire narquois.

-Tu n'es pas le seul plein de ressources, Trafalgar Law. Tu as besoin de moi. Crois-moi, tu as tout intérêt à bien me traiter, sinon tu pourrais avoir de très mauvaises surprises.

Elle ne vit pas sa main arriver et la prendre à la gorge, encore mouillée de son incursion dans les contrées masquées de la femme. En revanche, elle sentit très bien la pression sur son cou, comprimant sa trachée jusqu'à lui couper le souffle. Le capitaine la maintint dans cet état de suffocation jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au bord de la syncope. Il ne la relâcha que quand elle atteignit cet état et s'en alla.

-Je te laisse jusqu'à notre départ pour réfléchir.

Il claqua la porte en partant. Tremblante de rage, Eyréré eut un sourire mauvais. Il ne prenait pas ses avertissements au sérieux ? Qu'à cela ne tienne. Elle se vengerait, et il ne pourrait que reconnaître avoir eu tort. Elle lui ferait regretter ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

-Trafalgar Law, tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attaques mon beau.

En sortant de son bureau, ledit homme se dirigea immédiatement vers les quartiers haute sécurité où devait maintenant se trouver l'autre prisonnière, en compagnie du second de l'équipage. Elle devait déjà s'être réveillée. Mine de rien, sa « discussion » avec cette fichue sorcière lui avait bien pris trois heures. Il ouvrit la porte de métal et pénétra dans la petite pièce. Bepo se balançait d'avant en arrière d'un air soucieux. Mauvais signe. Law compris la cause de ses inquiétudes en voyant que l'adolescente n'était pas encore sortie de son coma.

-Elle est toujours...

-Désolé. Elle n'a pas ouvert les yeux depuis que je l'ai ramenée. On dirait presque qu'elle est...

-Hum.

Law la secoua un peu. Elle se contenta de bouger selon les mouvements du capitaine, sans réagir. Il passa à la vitesse supérieure et lui donna une légère tape. Pas plus de réponse. Il tenta alors le tout pour le tout avec une baffe retentissante. Nyri ne se leva pas. Le chirurgien vérifia le pouls de la jeune femme. Rapide. Beaucoup trop rapide. Comment pouvait-elle vivre comme ça ? Son cœur aurait dû lâcher depuis un moment. Cette fois, il risquait de perdre son ticket pour retrouver ses hommes. Hors de question. Il souleva la jeune femme comme une princesse et l'emmena en courant vers la zone des blocs.

-Bepo ! Retrouve l'équipe médicale de service, ou au moins un assistant. Vite !

Ailleurs, dans le bureau, Eyréré riait. Elle seule savait à quel point une les transformations pouvaient être dangereuses si elles étaient trop rapprochées. Le chirurgien allait avoir une sacré surprise, mais pas une bonne.

* * *

**Si ça vous a plut, vous avez intérêt à vous en faire pour votre santé mentale. Bref, si je fais pas les choses correctement je vais encore avoir droit à un speech ennuyeux au possible sur le "critique pas, tu fais pas mieux". Donc, je rappelle que les votes pour le chapitre bonus sont toujours ouverts**

**1-Un lemon; yaoi, yuri, hétéro ou autre (je suppose que par là elle entend "le tout mélangé". Ou une partie à plusieurs)**

**2-Une scène du passé, là avec soit Nyri soit Eyréré soit Law.**

**3-Une scène comique, précisez le personnage que vous préféreriez voir apparaître. **

**Pour voter, direction les reviews. Sachez que pour l'instant, les votes sont en faveur du comique avec 2 voix. Ensuite viennent la scène du passé (1 voix) et le lemon (1 voix). Vous pouvez voter pour plusieurs scènes, en cas d'égalité on tâchera de mélanger les genres. **

_*petite voix au loin* Anger! Je vais te truicider cette fois!_

**Oups, elle vient de se réveiller. Elle va pas être contente, enfin une bonne baston. On se revoit une prochaine fois!**


	10. B1 Première rencontre, coup d'un soir

_Bon, les votes sont terminés! Au final, on était à une égalité... le comique a été délaissé, le pauvre. Lui qui était si bien parti, il n'a rattrapé les autres que grâce à Mufy._

_Comique: Beuh! Je suis pas aimé!_

**Et voilà qu'il chiale. **

_Toi t'as pas intérêt à la ramener, vu ce que tu m'as fais subir. J'en profite pour remercier une fois de plus les lecteurs et lectrices qui prennent le temps de me laisser une petite review, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce bonus. Bref, pour votre plus grand plaisir j'ai fait... un mix! Nous avons donc une petite scène (enfin petite... elle fait quand même pratiquement trois milles mots!) dans le passé de Law, Nyri et Eyréré plus un bref passage comique au milieu et un beau lemon Nyaw (ou Lari, mais je trouvais que ça faisait ridicule) pour finir! Du coup le bonus m'a prit plus de temps que prévu... prenez-le comme un amuse-gueule avant le prochain chapitre, qui sortira dès demain promis juré! Bonne lecture!_

**Lemon... **

_C'est quoi ce sourire là? Pourquoi tu baves? Eh? Tout va bien?_

* * *

-Et maintenant, un époustouflant numéro de sabre ! Applaudissez Eyréré et son assistante, Nyri !

Law bailla. Non pas que le spectacle soit inintéressant, mais il avait passé l'âge du cirque. Il devait néanmoins admettre que celui-ci proposait des scènes de choix. Les artistes étaient bien entraînés, chaque partie s'enchaînait sans le moindre heurt. Deux femmes s'avancèrent sur scène. La première, toute de blanc vêtue, arborait une longue robe blanche et vaporeuse. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient lâchés. Elle paraissait jeune, pas même la vingtaine. Derrière elle avançait une adolescente. Cette dernière, probablement « Nyri », arborait déjà un corps presque adulte. Sa chevelure à elle, de la même teinte que l'autre, était coupée en mèches qui se hérissaient à l'arrière de sa nuque. Son costume à elle se composait d'une robe noire près du corps, s'arrêtant en haut des cuisses, avec des collants opaques également couleur de suie. Sa peau était très bronzée, d'une délicate couleur cannelle. Law ne pouvait en distinguer plus depuis son point d'observation. Sur une table reposaient des poignards identiques les uns aux autres. En faisant plus attention, on pouvait remarquer que les lames avaient une vague forme de plume. Hormis cette petit fantaisie, c'était probablement du lancer classique. Du moins c'est ce que croyait le pirate au début. De longs rubans noirs tombèrent. L'assistante sauta dessus et s'enroula dedans. Elle commença par effectuer quelques mouvements basiques, comme un échauffement qui coupa le souffle à beaucoup des gens présents. Elle ne portait pas de harnais de sécurité. L'autre s'empara d'un set de poignards. Au début, elle les envoyait et l'autre se contentait de les éviter, mais elle le faisait avec une telle grâce et des mouvements si beaux que le spectacle valait le détour. Ensuite, la lanceuse jeta une cible à l'autre. Cette dernière resta immobile au début, chaque lame atteignant le centre. Ensuite elle commença à bouger, et le véritable spectacle commença.

Malgré les mouvements fluides et rapides de la jeune fille, la dénommée Eyréré continuait à atteindre le centre à chaque fois. Quand le ballet aérien cessa enfin, il n'y avait pas moins de douze lames se chevauchant les unes les autres et se trouvant toutes dans le cercle central.

-Je sais que c'est un classique, mais quelqu'un aurait-il l'obligeance de venir attacher un bandeau sur les yeux de notre lanceuse de couteaux ?

Une personne dans le public se dévoua. Pendant ce temps, l'acrobate était remontée jusqu'à une plate-forme sur laquelle elle avait pu se préparer pour la suite. Elle avait attaché une nouvelle cible de taille plus réduite à son ventre, plus une sur chaque épaule et une sur le front. Elle n'était maintenant plus retenue que par le bout des deux rubans, noué au niveau de ses coudes. Le supernova avait bien une supposition sur la nature du numéro, mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Une fois que l'on fût certain qu'Eyréré ne voyait plus rien, le numéro pût commencer. Les spectateurs assistèrent alors à une chose incroyable.

Nyri se jeta dans le vide pendant qu'Eyréré lançait sept couteaux. Sur les sept couteaux, quatre se fichèrent au cœur de chaque cible. Deux autres furent rattrapés à main nue par la jeune assistante. Le dernier se retrouva entre ses dents. Les rubans stoppèrent sa chute à à peine deux mètres du sol. Elle relança les deux couteaux qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Le public ravi vît Eyréré les récupérer sans le moindre effort apparent, malgré sa vue obstruée, et les relancer vers les rubans. En se coupant, ces derniers libérèrent une nuée de plumes. Son assistante atterrit souplement dans ce ballet enchanteur. Le numéro s'acheva sur une nouvelle surprise, quand les spectateurs remarquèrent qu'il manquait un des poignard. L'assistante renversa alors la tête en arrière et tira la lame du fond de sa gorge. C'est sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements qu'elles se retirèrent.

Law décida de passer la soirée en compagnie des artistes. Le patron n'y avait pas vu la moindre objection. Il adorait le contact avec le public, c'était bien pour cela qu'il s'était lancé dans cette aventure de cirque maritime. Ceux qui avaient époustouflé le public par leurs numéros au cours de la soirée avaient décidé de faire la fête. Donc au final, au lieu d'un repas tranquille, Law se retrouva au milieu... bah au milieu d'un vrai cirque. Les jongleurs faisaient une partie de bowling avec leur matériel et les techniciens, les acrobates s'empilaient les uns sur les autres dans des pyramides ratées qui finissaient par s'écrouler en un tas de gens morts de rires car ivres, les musiciens avaient sortis leurs instruments et envoyaient des notes n'importe comment, sans parler des trapézistes qui mangeaient et buvaient en hauteur donc passaient leur temps . Échauffés par l'alcool, les cracheurs de feu réussirent à enflammer le chapeau du monsieur Loyal. Heureusement pour lui, les clowns veillaient au grain. Il se retrouva donc noyé sous les tartes à la fraise, à la crème, au chocolat, à la vanille ou aux groseilles. Et péta un câble parce que ça n'allait pas la tête de lui balancer des trucs tâchant. Sa femme répliqua que, de toute façon, il en avait au moins trente-six identiques dans une penderie, ce qui donna lieu à une magnifique scène de couple où ils commencèrent par s'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables avant de se retrouver – allez savoir comment – à s'embrasser passionnément au milieu des acrobates soûls. À partir de là, Law comprit plus ou moins pourquoi les enfants avaient été envoyés au lit illico. Parce que des couples qui s'embrassaient, il y en avait à la pelle. En fait, tout ce beau bazar ne s'acheva qu'avec l'arrivée des bestioles accidentellement libérées par un dresseur très très joyeux. Le cirque devînt donc une ménagerie... enfin, encore plus qu'avant. C'est dans cet étrange bordel que Law tomba sur la lanceuse de couteaux.

Totalement bourrée. Avinée, défoncée, éméchée, grise, pétée, pompette, soûle, tout le dictionnaire aurait pu y passer si Law n'avait pas eu la flemme de continuer la liste. En fait, elle était plutôt bien faite de sa personne. Il hésitait donc sur la marche à suivre : dans la chambre ou ici ?

-Eh, l'interpella t-elle. J'te connais toi ! T'es le type du pop-corn.

Gné ? Elle est vraiment faite là. Dis donc l'auteure, t'aurais pas pu lui laisser un poil de conscience ? C'est pas marrant après ! Elles ont presque pas de réaction quand on les attache !

**Moi **: Si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

T'y serais pas, puisque t'es là.

**Moi :** Ta logique m'impressionnera toujours Law...

Je sais, je suis génial.

**Moi : **Bah moi j'étais ironique tu vois.

Cours. Vite et loin.

**Moi :** D'accord, d'accord. Je me tais.

Enfin la paix. Bon. Premièrement, tenter de lui faire retrouver la raison. Puisqu'elle était déjà folle à la base, ça risque d'être compliqué mais tant pis. Deuxièmement, trouver un endroit correct pour discuter et plus si affinités. En fait ils allaient probablement peu discuter, mais Law en avait envie quoi !

**Moi : **Pervers...

Oh c'est bon hein ! Je suis jeune et en bonne santé, j'ai des besoins !

**Moi : **Avoue plutôt que t'es un obsédé.

Tu devais pas te taire toi déjà ?

**Moi : **J'aime pas obéir.

Et moi je déteste qu'on m'énerve. Du balai !

**Moi :** Continue et dans la suite je mets que tu te fais vomir dessus et que tu finis la soirée seul avec ces effluves repoussantes sur toi.

Non ! Tout mais pas ça !

**Moi :** Vraiment tout ?

Disons presque tout.

**Moi : **OK, mais tu m'en devras une.

Pfiou, je l'ai échappé belle moi, se dit Law. Pourquoi, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Reprenons le fil de notre histoire. Law tenta – sans succès – de convaincre Eyréré que non, il n'était pas vendeur. Après dix bonnes minutes d'infructueux essais, la lanceuse de couteau vomit sur le sol au grand dam du supernova. Il voyait déjà sa soirée s'éloigner quand un ange surgit des escaliers.

-Quoi ? Tu t'es encore soûlée ?

En fait d'ange, c'était l'assistante. Malgré l'obscurité, Law pu voir qu'elle s'était changée. En plissant les yeux, il pu déterminer qu'elle arborait maintenant une jupe courte et un débardeur simple. Ses cheveux flottaient dans le léger vent qui soufflait depuis le début de la soirée. Elle allait pieds nus. Elle entreprit de soulever sa partenaire de travail. Quand elle effectua ce mouvement, le regard du chirurgien se porta sur la partie charnue de son anatomie. La vue lui plaisait bien.

-Elle vous a vomit dessus ? Je suis absolument désolée.

-Laissez, je ne suis pas sale. Je vais vous donner un coup de main.

Law lui reprit Eyréré et suivit la jeune femme dans les méandres du navire. Elle l'amena dans une petite cabine. Il déposa celle qui avait faillit finir dans son lit sur son matelas avec un léger soupir de regret. L'autre s'occupa de la recouvrir d'une couverture. Quand elle se pencha, elle frôla le pirate.

Nyri remercia l'étranger. Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude de récupérer sa tante dans des situations pareilles. Encore que cela aurait pu être pire, une fois elle l'avait retrouvée en compagnie de types louches, une autre elle draguait l'un des tigres, et la fois d'avant elle avait faillit sauter du haut du grand mât ! En fait, Nyri avait dû la récupérer dans tous les endroits possibles et imaginables, de la coquerie à la vigie. Résultat, elle connaissait ce navire presque par cœur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret à l'homme. Il semblait plutôt bien fait de sa personne, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas vraiment le voir dans la pénombre. Prendre sa décision ne lui nécessita pas une longue réflexion. Du haut de ses presque quinze ans, elle connaissait déjà un peu les hommes. Ça lui ferait une dernière nuit sur ce bateau agréable. En plus, si les autres la voyaient en compagnie d'un homme, ils ne penseraient pas à la chercher avant un bon moment.

-Venez. Laissons-la dormir.

Elle entraîna l'étranger à sa suite et s'empara de deux petites bouteilles de saké sur le buffet qui ressemblait maintenant à... il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire l'état dans lequel se trouvaient les plats (lecteur, lectrice, je t'épargne l'horreur d'une description). Bref, elle salua d'un geste les rares personnes encore sobres qui tentaient vainement de remettre la main sur leur conjoint, frère, sœur, partenaire, etc, afin de le coucher dans un endroit plus décent. Ils lui répondirent d'un hochement de tête ainsi que d'un clin d'œil appuyé pour certains. Le message était passé. Elle fît signe à l'autre de la suivre et s'engagea dans les méandres du navire.

Law jubilait. Il voyait la nuit telle qu'il l'espérait revenir à grands pas grâce à cette petite. Elle n'était probablement pas majeure, mais qu'importe. Cela ne faisait que lui confirmer que les artistes de cet océan étaient aussi libertins qu'il en avait entendu parler. Elle s'arrêta finalement dans une petite pièce.

-Ma colocataire doit déjà dormir. Ça vous dérange si...

-Pas le moins du monde.

La jeune femme, habituée à ces lieux, alluma une petite lampe accrochée au mur. Ils s'assirent sous la faible lumière et débouchèrent les bouteilles. Ils commencèrent à boire sans parler. La tension restait palpable. Nyri se décida à se lancer.

-Est-ce que je peux vous remercier pour m'avoir aidé à ramener ma... partenaire dans sa chambre ?

Elle avait hésité sur le terme. Finalement, elle avait choisit de ne pas dévoiler leur lien familiale. Ce n'est pas comme si elles se considéraient comme parentes. Nyri attendit patiemment la réponse de son vis-à-vis.

-Ma foi... pourquoi pas. Quel genre de remerciement ?

Pour toute réponse, Nyri se pencha vers sa proie du soir avec un sourire de prédatrice et repoussa sa bouteille sur le côté. Elle appuya doucement sur les épaules su supernova jusqu'à ce que le dos de ce dernier touche le sol. Elle s'installa à califourchon au-dessus de l'homme et entama une série de lents mouvements du bassin. Law sentit que son pantalon commençait déjà à le serrer. Nyri ne cessa son manège que pour le libérer de ce carcan de tissu. Elle lui retira son boxer avec, tant qu'elle y était. L'ombre d'un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand elle vît qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée en le choisissant pour cette nuit. Ses doigts agiles commencèrent des mouvements légers sur la virilité de Law. Ce dernier se sentait bien. Elle se débrouillait pas mal du tout pour une petite jeune. En revanche, quelque chose lui manquait. Il était un dominateur, il voulait l'entendre gémir elle. Alors qu'il rongeait son frein en silence, quelque chose d'humide vînt frôler son pénis dressé. Il releva fixa sa partenaire d'un soir. Un petit bout de chair rose sortait d'entre ses lèvres fines et commençait doucement à lécher sa verge. La rythme s'accéléra rapidement. Bientôt, la jeune femme commença à multiplier ses caresses, aspirer, sucer, tant d'attentions qui excitaient de plus en plus le capitaine. Même quand elle lui enfila une capote, elle resta sensuelle et excitante. Il sentait se rapprocher l'instant où il se libérerait, mais c'eut été se rendre à l'ennemi. Car le pirate voyait chaque rapport comme une bataille où le premier à s'abandonner était le perdant. Il renversa brutalement la petite, plaquant ses poignets contre le sol, l'immobilisant totalement grâce à sa force ô combien supérieure. Un éclair d'amusement passa dans les yeux de son amante d'une nuit. Étonnant ses yeux d'ailleurs, d'une couleur rare, un brun si clair qu'il paraissait presque or. Law ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur les prunelles brûlantes de luxure et de défi. L'une de ses mains suffit à retenir les mains de la belle au sol. L'autre pu lui retirer ses sous-vêtements si gênants avant de s'aventurer vers son entrejambe déjà humide tandis que la langue de Law suivait une des clavicules saillantes. Il commença avec un doigt, avant d'en rajouter un autre. Malgré la résistance qu'elle opposait au plaisir qui montait en elle, Nyri fût incapable de s'empêcher d'entamer de nouveaux mouvements du bassin, accompagnant les doigts du pirate. Pendant ce temps, la langue du supernova s'était promenée de la clavicule à la mâchoire, de la mâchoire à l'autre clavicule et de cette clavicule à la vallée de ses seins. De petite taille, elle était loin des... hum... poumons plutôt bien fournis que Law affectionnait habituellement. Malgré tout, il prenait plaisir à jouer avec les tétons bruns dressés. Il la sentait presque mûre. Pour la presser un peu plus, il lui murmura à l'oreille

-Si tu me veux, supplies-moi.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se redresse, plante son regard dans le sien, et déclare sur le même ton

-Dans tes rêves.

-Tu l'auras voulu.

Law se positionna près de la cavité intime de Nyri et frotta sa verge contre les lèvres intimes de la jeune fille. Rien que ça devait déjà lui faire regretter de lui avoir répondu ainsi. Il passa à la vitesse supérieur en la pénétrant juste avec son gland. Elle le surprit une fois de plus en libérant ses jambes. Dans le même mouvement, elle les croisa derrière Law et le força à la pénétrer plus profondément. Il se mordit pour étouffer un gémissement. Il était bien en elle. Malgré tout, il se devait de la punir pur son geste inconsidéré.

-Tu veux jouer gamine ? On va jouer.

Il se retira presque entièrement pour donner plus de portée à son geste avant de rentrer son sexe tout entier au fond de Nyri. Elle se cambra sous lui. La brève douleur avait immédiatement été remplacée par la jouissance de sentir un homme en elle. Le chirurgien entama de rapides vas-et-vient, aidé par l'artiste qui soulevait ses hanches afin de donner son rythme à leur étreinte. Leurs souffles devinrent erratiques, leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre, les vagues de chaleur se succédaient de plus en plus vite, un peu plus fortes à chaque fois. Aucun des deux ne voulait laisser l'autre « l'emporter ». Cela s'acheva finalement sur un match nul. À l'instant même où il se libérait, soulageant enfin la douleur qui le torturait à cause de sa retenue, Law sentit sa partenaire se contracter autour de son membre. Le plaisir avait été d'autant plus fort qu'il avait été longtemps retenu. La fatigue les rattrapa malgré eux. Ils s'endormirent l'un à côté de l'autre dans la petite pièce.

Quand Law se leva le lendemain matin, elle était déjà partie. Il savait qu'il en serait ainsi. Revenant à ses devoirs de capitaine, il retourna à bord de son sous-marin après un rapide salut à un Maître Loyal sérieusement éméché. Ses hommes lui adressèrent quelques sourires particuliers qui ne trompaient pas. Un signe typiquement masculin indiquant qu'on espérait que la nuit avait été sympathique. Le bâtiment jaune s'immergea dans l'océan et s'éloigna du navire-cirque. Et déjà, le pirate oubliait l'apparence et le nom de sa déesse d'une nuit.

Nyri avait revêtu l'armure qu'elle avait secrètement acquise à terre quelques semaines auparavant. Son sac était prêt depuis la veille. Un peu d'argent, quelques uns de ses vêtements, ses armes et de quoi les entretenir. Elle ne s'était concédée que deux surplus. Un livre écrit à la main contenant quelques photographies collées et sa tenue de scène favorite. Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, avant que tous les artistes ne soient éveillés, elle avait prit l'une des petites chaloupes et était partie. Seul Kory savait. Ils s'étaient dit adieux silencieusement, juste des gestes. Pas besoin de plus. L'homme d'hier était déjà sortit de sa mémoire. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé son nom. N'avait pas fait attention à son apparence. Il n'avait été qu'un coup parmi tant d'autres, certes un bon coup mais seulement un coup d'un soir, un coup comme elle en rencontrerait d'autres dans sa vie.

* * *

_Au secours! Que quelqu'un m'aide! Help!_

**_Nous vous prions d'excuser cette interruption de nos programmes. _**

**Mais t'en vas pas! Je veux juste te faire un câlin!**

**Law:** Et moi te remercier pour le magnifique vent que je me suis pris avec l'une de ces demoiselles!

_Dit l'un avec un sourire de pervers et l'autre en brandissant des épingles piquantes comme des porc-épics. Sérieusement: QUE QUELQU'UN VIENNE ME SAUVER!_


	11. Comme autrefois

_Hey! Salut tout le monde! Quelle belle journée, non? (gros bruit d'orage dehors)_

**FERME TA ******, ****** DE ***** OU JE VAIS TE (suite censurée pour cause de violence violente envers l'auteure)**

_Tiens? Tu ne devrais pas être au lit toi?_

**Je t'*********

_Quelle grossierté! Tu n'as pas honte de te plaindre après m'avoir forcée à rester inactive pendant si longtemps?_

**Non. **

_... question idiote. Bref, veuillez m'excuser pour ce retard! Comme j'étais HS et qu'Anger était... bah était Anger donc trop paresseux pour me donner un coup de main. Encore un grand merci à tous les reviewers qui prennent la peine de commenter. Rien que pour vous, voilà enfin le... où est ce fichu roulement de tambour? Je peux pas annoncer le nouveau chapitre sans!_

Law: je l'ai congédié. Enfin, je l'ai convaincu de ne pas venir. Pourquoi?

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_

(petite musique d'ambiance) Nous nous excusons pour cette brutale interruption de nos programmes.

* * *

Nyri se sentait incroyablement bien. Si le Paradis devait ressembler à un endroit, cela devait être à celui-la. Elle était enfin seule dans sa tête, son corps se tenait tranquille, le Rohk était partit loin d'elle et avait cessé de la tarauder.

_Réveille-toi. Debout !_

Elle avait parlé trop vite. Qui pouvait la déranger ?

_Tu ne me reconnais pas petite ? Et si je fais ça ?_

La souffrance revînt arracher Nyri à son Éden. Pourquoi l'autre revenait-elle ?

_Je veux que tu te réveilles. Pars d'ici. Sans discuter. Sinon..._

Une nouvelle lacération déchira les intestins de l'adolescente. Bon. Ça c'était un argument béton. Autant obéir. L'archère tenta de reprendre connaissance. Impossible. Elle était coincée.

_Mince, fichus humains. Incapables d'obéir quand on a besoin d'eux. Quand je pense que je vais devoir t'aider... pas bouger gamine. _

Malgré son irrépressible envie de partir en courant, Nyri resta immobile. Elle eut brusquement l'étrange impression d'être réduite à un chien. Un brave toutou obéissant. Elle se sentit brutalement tirée vers l'avant.

_Bye ma jolie. On se revoit bientôt. _

Des spasmes parcoururent le corps qui reposait entre les bras de Law. Il accéléra sa course en direction de sa destination. Il dérapa en arrivant devant la porte, se rétablit et la poussa d'un coup de pied. Il allongea la jeune femme sur la table de métal et la sangla afin qu'elle ne bouge pas. Des tremblements violents l'agitaient. En un éclair, le chirurgien comprit. La possession laissait des traces, ce qui rendait le retour à la normale difficile et douloureux. Sans parler de ses organes vitaux qui menaçaient de lâcher à tout moment. Donc si sa tante l'avait prévenu qu'il allait avoir de « mauvaises surprises » ça voulait dire que... le supernova se baissa juste à temps pour éviter une plume tranchante. Il fouilla dans un tiroir et en sortit deux seringues. Il injecta une double dose de tranquillisants à la gamine en espérant que ça suffirait à endormir ses réflexes en plus de calmer son cœur. Elle cracha soudain un jet de sang, à l'instant où quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce. Law sauta sur son assistant juste à temps pour lui éviter de tâcher irrémédiablement son uniforme. Bon, ça n'aurait pas été si grave, mais c'est galère à nettoyer après !

-Capitaine ? Qu'est-ce qui...

-Le réveil se passe moins bien que prévu. À terre !

-J'en avais entendu parler, mais de là à ça...

-Quoi ?

Law se tourna vers le jeune homme. Il l'identifia comme une de ses nouvelles recrues, un jeune garçon très discret du nom de Sork Eïren. Il savait qu'il venait d'une île de West Blue et qu'il avait de solides connaissances sur les plantes. Pour le reste, c'était un tireur. Pas d'autres informations.

-D'où je viens, on croit aux esprits et à la possession. Quand un esprit pénètre dans un corps, il envoie l'âme originelle dans un autre endroit, puis la remet en place une fois qu'il a accompli ce qu'il voulait faire. Le truc c'est qu'une âme, même particulièrement « forte », ne peut être retirée puis redonnée à la légère. L'âme aime la stabilité. Le fait de modifier la place de l'essence de quelqu'un le dérange, parfois sans que cette personne s'en rende compte. Les conséquences n'apparaissent que quand l'âme revient dans son corps originel. C'est ce qu'elle a non ?

-Tu as appris tout ça dans ton pays ?

-Euh... oui.

-Intéressant...

En ce moment, le chirurgien était intérieurement séparé en deux parts. D'un côté, il ne voulait pas laisser un aussi beau et rare spécimen de personne-oiseau (oui, il parle bien de Nyri... franchement, ces scientifiques dingues) entre les mains du premier venu. De l'autre il devait aussi s'occuper du sous-marin et de ses compagnons, donc dévouer une ou deux personnes à la surveillance de cette fichue gamine restait la meilleure solution. Dilemme, dilemme. Le plaisir ou le devoir en premier ? Finalement, Law opta pour la solution qui lui semblait la plus logique. Si il restait aux côtés de l'adolescente, rien ne disait qu'elle le laisserait la disséquer (en même temps qui serait assez débile pour dire oui ?) et si il voulait voir son corps nu (pour les cicatrices hein !) mieux valait qu'elle ne soit pas consciente, sinon elle pourrait se méprendre et le confondre avec un violeur fou. Le capitaine avait sa fierté tout de même ! Sadique, psychopathe, dominateur, individu dangereusement fou, tout ça d'accord. Violeur, jamais. En attendant, la priorité restait de calmer l'archère dont le corps continuait à trembler et se modifier par moment.

-Il faut faire quelque chose là. Tu connais un moyen de faciliter le retour d'âme ?

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il fallait provoquer un appel, le plus souvent par un proche ou un autre esprit.

-Impeccable ! Maintient-la en vie, pendant ce temps je vais chercher la folle qui lui sert de tante et d'ennemi juré.

Sous le regard médusé de son aide, Law se releva simplement et rejoignit paisiblement la porte en évitant les divers projectiles naissant du corps inanimé attaché à la table. Il emprunta tranquillement le couloir avant de se rappeler qu'il avait négligé un léger détail. Il revînt sur ses pas.

-Au fait, évite de mourir. Sinon, tu te souviens du papier que je t'ai fais signer à l'embauche ?

-Oui ?

-C'était un accord pour donner ton corps à la science.

Le chirurgien s'éloigna en réfléchissant à la manière de convaincre Eyréré d'agir selon ses ordres. Il avait bien une petite idée derrière la tête, mais n'était pas certain qu'elle apprécierait. Bof, il irait à l'intuition.

Le jeune pirate rampa jusqu'au bout de la table et se souleva jusqu'à surplomber le visage. Les transformations continuaient, faisant virer des parcelles de peau brune à l'argenté, des mèches noires à un blanc d'os. Elle ne peut plus crier. Elle a trop mal. Doucement, il lui caresse la joue. Au même instant une plume sort et se rétracte aussi vite, lui entaillant la main. Sans s'en soucier, il continue son geste.

-Réveille-toi ma petite brise. Reviens-moi. S'il te plaît.

Nyri luttait. Elle peinait à remonter, le vide l'attirait. La force qui l'aidait au début s'était lentement épuisée pour totalement disparaître. À croire que le Rohk n'existait que pour lui compliquer l'existence, pour revenir l'aider un bref instant avant de repartir. Elle inhala profondément. Sa respiration devenait difficile à cause de l'effort fourni. Il n'y avait plus que du noir, du néant, du rien. Elle n'avait plus aucun point de repère, elle voulait remonter et redescendait, elle tentait de regarder vers le haut et se contentait de perdre de précieuses forces à chercher une issue. Le paradis avait disparu, et c'était comme si l'enfer ne voulait plus d'elle. Elle voulait lâcher prise, mais d'un seul coup il était apparu. Cet autre noir qui l'appelait, cette obscurité radieuse qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis des années. Ce n'était pas possible, il était parti pour toujours, parti loin de sa mémoire, effacé de ses souvenirs pour ne plus souffrir. Et pourtant il était là, il voulait la revoir. L'âme et le corps de Nyri retrouvèrent leur unité le temps de prononcer un mot. Un nom.

Sous les doigts du pirate, les convulsions se calmèrent graduellement. L'épaisse toison retrouva définitivement sa teinte noire et bientôt les seules traces blanches qui subsistèrent furent celles des vieilles cicatrices. Il suivit doucement leur tracé. Elle l'avait reconnu. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié. La respiration de sa vieille amie s'apaisa doucement. Lorsqu'il passa sa main au-dessus du cuir, à l'emplacement précis de son cœur, il en sentit les battements. Elle avait toujours eu un cœur un peu plus rapide que la normale. Au-dessus des vêtements, il repassa le tracé des lignes marquées à jamais dans la chair. Il les connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Avant de parvenir à celles gravées sur ses jambes, il reprit le chemin inverse jusqu'à la gorge. Il quitta ce chemin et passa délicatement la main sur la mâchoire, les lèvres, le nez pour finalement termine par les yeux. Elle avait tant changé. Il l'avait connue enfant, il l'avait vu grandir, ils s'étaient quittés. Maintenant elle n'avait plus de la jeune adolescente qu'il avait quitté que ses marques, ses habits et peut être des souvenirs. Il soupira et regarda ses mains, délaissant le corps de Nyri. Lui aussi avait changé. Il avait même modifié son nom, s'était créé un passé. Pourtant, elle l'avait reconnu. Il s'installa sur un tabouret et attendit. Si il restait trop près d'elle, il risquait de se laisser tenter. Il avait besoin de l'accord du capitaine avant de la détacher.

Ledit capitaine se trouvait actuellement dans son bureau, mains sur les oreilles, prêt à n'importe quoi pour préserver ses tympans. Et se félicitait pour la six cent soixante-sixième fois d'avoir fait insonoriser la plupart des pièces, sinon son équipage entier – et les trois quarts de North Blue avec – seraient déjà au courant de ce que la voyante pensait du chirurgien. Au début, il pensait juste la forcer à agir. Après tout, ligotée comme elle l'était, fatiguée et après la petite scène qu'il lui avait faite, quel était le pourcentage de chance qu'elle refuse ? Celui de marge d'erreur ? Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas exactement réagit de la manière escomptée. Pas du tout même.

Lui imaginait plutôt un acquiescement forcé, lèvres pincées, regard énervé. En fait, le regard énervé il l'avait. Par-contre les lèvres vomissaient des injures assez exotiques et étranges. Puisqu'il s'était rapidement protégé d'une surdité certaine, Law n'avait eut le temps d'entendre que « enfoiré de salaud », l'une des plus basiques, et « sous-pâté pour merde », déjà un peu plus élaborée. Il se déboucha momentanément l'une de ses oreilles pour remettre en place sa protection immédiatement. Elle était passée au chapitre des punitions. Actuellement, elle envisageait de le « frapper à l'entrejambe jusqu'à ce que ses parties génitales remontent dans son estomac ». Dans une version moins polie bien sûr. Il sourit. Cela lui rappelait la belle époque où il se contentait de méthodes de tortures aussi simples et peu douloureuses. D'ailleurs, il commençait à en avoir assez. Il était Trafalgar Law que diable ! Le meilleur chirurgien du globe, l'homme le plus sadique des océans, le superbe supernova, le démon en personne, le mal incarné, celui qui n'hésitait pas un instant à faire un enfer de l'existence de quiconque se mettait en travers de sa route ! Il se calma et envisagea les options qui se présentaient à lui. Son regard tomba sur une bouteille de lait que Bepo avait dû oublier. Le lait était le péché mignon du grand ours, qu'il cachait avec plus ou moins de succès. Il eut un sourire. Une nouvelle idée venait de germer dans son esprit.

Eyréré criait, hurlait, tempêtait, peu importe le terme tant qu'il signifiait qu'elle engueulait sévèrement le pirate. Comment osait-il lui faire subir de tels affronts, lui donner des ordres, la pousser à bout, et finalement débarquer tranquillement pour lui dire de réveiller sa nièce ? Premièrement, elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui donne un ordre. Deuxièmement, elle ne supportait pas ce type. Troisièmement, elle ne savait même pas comment ramener la petite. Trois bonnes raisons, donc, de lui hurler dessus. En cherchant elle en trouverait certainement d'autres, pas besoin de creuser très profondément tant l'énergumène l'énervait. Seulement elle avait la flemme. En plus, elle devait chercher autre chose en ce moment, soit un maximum d'insultes. Ça tombait bien, il suffisait qu'elle pense à l'affreux fou qui la détenait dans ce bureau et elle sentait l'inspiration monter d'elle-même. En ce moment, elle hésitait encore. Devait-elle lui dévoiler qu'elle comptait le vendre à un bordel comme animal de compagnie pour les vieilles en manque d'amour avant ou après l'avoir menacé de lui arracher puis remettre en place ses dents sans anesthésie ? Eyréré n'eut pas le temps de trouver une réponse à cette question existentielle. Elle vit le fou lui foncer dessus, deux objets non identifiés dans les mains. Ça sentait très mauvais pour elle d'un seul coup. Elle sentit quelque chose pénétrer violemment son ventre et lui couper le souffle, puis sa tête se faire tirer en arrière et quelque chose lui remplir la gorge. Elle faillit s'étouffer et crachota, mais le sadique la maintenait fermement. Il ne la relâcha qu'une fois qu'elle eut tourné au violet. Elle régurgita un liquide blanc sur le côté de la chaise, puis son dernier repas. Nullement dégoûté, le chirurgien reprit la manœuvre. En plus de ce qui l'étouffait, elle sentait aussi son œsophage brûler à cause de son vomi. Un courant d'air la fît frissonner. En plus de lui donner un coup dans l'estomac, il avait aussi déchiré le haut de ses vêtements, dévoilant ce qu'elle portait en-dessous. Avec cette chose dans la bouche, elle devait avoir l'air particulièrement indécente. Elle croisa les prunelles amusées de Law. Dieu, qu'elle détestait cet homme. Elle aurait voulu le faire disparaître de la surface de la Terre.

-Je t'avais prévenu. Ce n'est qu'un avertissement, je suis capable de bien pire. Tu devrais faire attention.

Il fini de vider ce qu'il tenait dans sa main directement dans la bouche de la jeune femme. Elle sentit une lanière glisser sur la peau dénudée de son cou et tirer un peu plus sa tête en arrière. Avec le reste de son corps coincé par le dossier de la chaise jusqu'au milieu du dos, c'était particulièrement inconfortable. Bientôt, elle se retrouva avec les épaules tordues vers l'arrière, la tête en bas, et le truc que Law lui avait versé de force dans la gorge coulant depuis ses lèvres jusqu'au sol, en passant par le reste de son visage et ses cheveux. Quand elle avait voulut fermer la bouche, il l'avait forcée à la rouvrir à coups dans le ventre. Elle entendit un déclic. Il avait prit une photo. Il avait osé la prendre en photo.

-Tiens toi tranquille. Écoute-moi pour une fois. Tu devrais avoir compris qui commande.

Law lui parlait. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que la parole était parfois aussi importante que les actes dans ces moments. Alors il la rabaissait encore et encore, lui faisant remarquer à quel point elle était soumise.

-Tu ne m'as pas pris au sérieux. Tu ne devrais t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. C'est de ta faute pour m'avoir désobéi, pour m'avoir insulté. Tu ne veux pas exécuter mes ordres ? Dans ce cas tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité.

Il se releva lentement, posa l'appareil qu'il avait utilisé pour prendre un « souvenir », s'avança vers sa captive et surplomba la jeune femme de toute sa hauteur. Elle refusait de le voir, refusait de trembler. Elle était trop fière pour cela. Peu importe, il allait la dompter. Il se mit à son niveau et la força à le regarder.

-J'aurais pu faire pire, crois-moi. Tu ne m'es pas nécessaire, Eyréré Rohk. Pas plus que l'océan n'a besoin du ridicule petit poisson qui s'agite dans ses eaux. Tu n'existes que parce que je le tolère, sale sorcière. Cette fois, ce n'était que du lait pour t'étouffer. Je te jures que la prochaine fois, je n'hésiterai pas un instant à t'abandonner pieds et poings liés dans le quartier le plus mal famé de n'importe quelle ville. D'après toi, combien de temps resteras-tu habillée sur place ? Crois-moi, tu t'étoufferas encore là-bas, mais ce ne sera pas avec de la nourriture. Et au pire, si nous sommes en mer, j'ai des forbans dans mon équipage. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Je suis l'un des meilleurs chirurgiens sur cette terre. Je sais ce qui fais mal et ce qui fais du bien. Ici, je décide de tout. Tu m'appartiens tant que tu es entre ces murs. Cri autant que tu veux, supplies, implore, hurles. Personne ne t'aidera. Il existe tant de manières de blesser. Je connais chacune d'entre elle. La souffrance est une vieille amie, elle m'aide quand j'ai besoin. J'ai à faire. Réfléchis bien miss. Néanmoins, n'oublies pas : tu es à moi.

Il se releva et sortit. Alors, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Eyréré Rohk pleura de honte.

Le temps se faisait long pour le pirate, coincé avec cette tentation vivante dans une petite pièce. Malgré sa respiration calme, elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux. Pour passer le temps, il avait entreprit de revoir mentalement son classement des plantes. Malgré tout, ses pensées revenaient toujours à l'archère endormie. Il revoyait leurs souvenirs communs, toutes ces fois où ils avaient secrètement grimpé dans les haubans, les soirées entières d'entraînement, les spectacles, la piste. Tant de choses magnifique dont il pouvait se vanter. Car il avait été son seul ami, son plus proche ami, celui avec qui elle avait tout partagé. Ils avaient même été plus qu'amis. Tout c'était terminé le jour de son départ. Jamais le jeune homme ne lui en avait voulu. Cet instant ils l'avaient tant anticipé, tant prévu, tant planifié, que ce matin où pour la première fois il n'avait pas trouvé son visage sur le navire le matin venu était arrivé presque comme un soulagement. Il n'était pas resté très longtemps inactif. Quelques mois après, ses dix-huit ans sonnés, il avait à son tour quitté le nid. Au fond, c'était un peu ridicule d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps alors qu'une gamine de trois ans sa cadette prenait la mer en solitaire. Il s'en fichait. Si l'âge avait eu une quelconque importance, jamais il ne l'aurait connue. Elle remua un peu et ouvrit enfin ses paupières. Il retrouva les prunelles d'or qui n'avaient cessé de le poursuivre dans ses rêves comme dans ses cauchemars, dans ses jours comme dans ses nuits, durant deux longues années. Ils avaient quelque chose de changé. Ils étaient encore plus terne et las qu'autrefois. Le jeune homme sentit une légère douleur dans sa poitrine. Il n'aimait pas la voir souffrir. Il n'avait jamais aimé ça. Malgré ce qu'il avait pu faire, il avait mal chaque fois qu'il croisait ces yeux si profonds, si tristes. Elle fixa le plafond pendant un long moment. Il se déplaça vers elle, assez proche pour qu'elle puisse le voir. Elle le dévisagea un long moment, laissa descendre son regard vers sa gorge, sa poitrine, caressa des yeux le torse ferme puis revînt au visage. Il sentit qu'elle l'avait reconnu. Son silence dévoilait ses pensées. Elle ouvrit ses lèvres fines et dit simplement

-Salut Kory.

Comme autrefois.

* * *

Law: Bonjour chers lecteurs et chères lectrices -surtout vous mesdemoiselles-. Premièrement, je vais vous passer les messages inintéressants et inutiles de l'auteure. Cette imbécile de Joy remercie une nouvelle fois les reviewers, avec un coucou particulier à Kyona-sama pour son message si gentil. Elle remercie également un certain mouton qui se reconnaîtra et avec qui j'ai un léger compte à régler (sourire sadique) pour lui avoir permis d'échapper à ses poursuivants. Enfin, elle salue Simili D Axel en s'excusant pour la torture qu'elle lui inflige. M'enfin, pour s'excuser avec un sourire pareil, faut être un peu tordue. Pour l'autre débile d'Anger, il ne s'adresse qu'à ShaunyBlackSheep et la prévient qu'il se vengera. Plus une nouvelle pose héroïque accompagnée du message "Je sais, je suis vraiment la meilleure chose arrivée à cette planète depuis toujours" à l'attention de Simili D Axel.

Passons maintenant à mes commentaires personnels.

Je souhaite rappeler à Simili D Axel que je ne suis pas seulement sadique. Je suis vraiment sadique. Pour ShaunyBlackSheep, nous avons un léger désaccord il me semble non? Sache que je surgirai au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins, espèce d'arroseuse laineuse (regard furieux et sourire super sadique).

Nyri: Eh! T'avais dit que tu me laisserais la parole! En plus t'as oublié de leur demander de laisser une review.

Law: Vraiment? J'avais dit ça moi? De plus, je ne demande pas moi. J'ordonne. Au revoir, et merci d'envoyer vos messages de soutient pour que j'ai le droit de découper ces fascinantes femmes-oiseaux!

Nyri: Non mais t'es pas bien?

Eyréré: QUELQU'UN POURRAIT VENIR ME DETACHER? HELP!


	12. Salut! Moi c'est le passé!

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Heureuse de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre! Vos reviews m'ont fait super plaisir! Je suis contente que le chapitre vous ai plu. Au passage, je tiens à préciser que je suis tout a fait d'accord avec Kyona-sama et Mufy à propos de Law. Et aussi que je l'empêche de poursuivre mon gentil petit mouton noir! Vole Shauny, vole!_

**Ferme-la, j'veux pioncer! **

_Déjà?_

**IL EST PRESQUE UNE HEURE DU MATIN ************************!**

_Bah alors qu'est ce qui te prends de crier pareilles vulgarités? Tch, aucunes manières._

**... (inspire, expire)**

_Ouah! Tu sais respirer! Bravo!_

**(sérieusement en pétard) CETTE FOIS JE VAIS ME LA FAIRE ********!**

* * *

Law sifflotait. Il était satisfait de lui. Pour le matériel qu'il avait en sa possession, il s'était bien débrouillé. En plus il savait que les femmes comme Eyréré vivaient de leur fierté autant que de leur réputation de femme libre et dominatrice. Si jamais elle envisageait de se rebeller, il avait de jolies preuves de la soumission de la jeune femme. Le seul problème était maintenant de ramener la jeune Rohk à la normale. Le capitaine repensa soudainement à ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire lors de leur première entrevue et se dit que, finalement, elle était mieux dans son état actuel. Non pas qu'elle puisse un jour réussir à attenter à la vie du si parfait supernova. Seulement il n'appréciait pas particulièrement d'avoir une professionnelle de la dissimulation doublée d'une archère hors pairs qui se promenait dans son sous-marin avec la ferme intention de le ramener au quartier général de la Marine. La solution s'imposa d'elle-même : il allait la mater comme il l'avait fait avec sa tante. Et la faire surveiller. C'est sur cette dernière réflexion que Trafalgar Law pénétra dans la pièce où il avait laissé son assistant en compagnie de la jeune femme. Il se figea devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Kory ne se releva pas quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il ne voulait pas quitter les prunelles brûlantes de sa vieille amie. Elle ne semblait pas contre et le fixait même avec une certaine douceur. Ils ne bougeaient pas. Ils ne parlaient pas. Et pourtant ils s'étaient tout raconté.

Pour beaucoup, tout dire c'est décrire la vie qu'on a eu entre le dernier contact et les retrouvailles. Enjoliver des faits parfois, en aggraver d'autres, expliquer les différentes phases traversées, partager ce que l'on a vu durant le temps écoulé. Entre Nyri et Kory, c'était différent. Ça l'avait toujours été. Depuis le premier instant où ils s'étaient intéressés l'un à l'autre jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ils avaient toujours procédé de même. Semblables dans leur différence, ils pensaient d'une manière bien particulière. Le passé n'avait pas d'importance. Dans une simple étreinte invisible des âmes, ils effaçaient leurs actes anciens. Dans un simple regard, ils supprimaient la peine comme le bonheur, la colère comme la peur. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Chez eux, tout dire signifiait tout effacer. Comme des pans de vie qui disparaîtraient dans un néant inconnu. Pour un être extérieur, ces échanges oculaires pouvaient prêter à confusion. Remarquez néanmoins qu'ils ne s'éloignaient jamais beaucoup de la vérité. C'est ce qui arriva avec Law.

Le pauvre capitaine resta immobile face à la scène. Une part de lui ne savait pas comment réagir à ça. L'autre moitié de son être réfléchissait déjà à la meilleure manière de punir son jeune compagnons. Il en bavait d'avance (NDA : je sens que des tas de gens me lynchent de derrière leur écran pour avoir osé salir l'image de leur cher Law).

-Je ne dérange pas j'espère ?

-Capitaine, puis-je la ramener dans ses quartiers puisqu'elle est calme maintenant ?

-Vas-y. Pont C, cabine 7. Ensuite tu passeras me voir dans la cabine d'observation.

Kory se pinça les lèvres. Honnêtement, il avait un peu peur. Son capitaine n'était pas un tendre, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Lui n'avait encore jamais eu droit à une punition. Il détacha son amie, qui se releva immédiatement. Il remarqua qu'elle chancelait légèrement. Encore faible... il se prépara à la réceptionner si jamais elle tombait. Elle ne devait pas le remarquer. L'un des grands défauts de Nyri, ou l'une de ses plus grandes qualités selon le point de vue, était sans conteste sa fierté sans égale. Il en profite pour la jauger du regard. Elle avait grandit depuis la dernière fois, maigrit aussi. Ses gestes étaient plus gracieux, plus fluides qu'à l'époque de la gamine hésitante. Il ne voyait que partiellement son visage, tourné au quart vers lui, mais pouvait affirmer sans se tromper que lui aussi s'était affiné. Les longues jambes découvertes étaient musclées. Ça en revanche c'était normal. Déjà du temps du cirque elle était constituée avec le minimum syndical en graisse. Non pas que cela dérange le jeune pirate. Après tout, il avait toujours préféré les femmes fines. Elle le laissa passer devant pour qu'il lui montre le chemin.

Nyri sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure. Elle n'avait pas revu Kory depuis deux ans, et dieu qu'il avait changé ! Le mystérieux trapéziste s'était métamorphosé en étrange pirate. L'uniforme masquait ce corps qu'elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts, au sens propre comme au figuré. Il dégageait maintenant une aura plus forte. Il s'était longuement entraîné, elle le savait. Ses épais cheveux châtains avaient été coupés et formaient maintenant une sorte de crinière broussailleuse autour de son visage. Ce dernier s'était virilisé, et Nyri remarqua que ses joues n'étaient plus aussi imberbes qu'avant, même si il se rasait. Ses yeux aussi s'étaient durcis au contact de la piraterie. Toujours aussi noirs qu'une nuit d'orage, il observaient le monde avec indifférence. Son teint était plus hâlé que quand elle l'avait connu, sans être aussi sombre que sa peau à elle. Il n'avait pas vraiment grandit par-contre. Il ouvrit une porte de métal et la fit entrer dans une petite pièce. Le mobilier se composait d'un lit simple, d'une armoire, d'un bureau à deux tiroirs et d'une chaise. Le tout en métal et vissé au sol. Elle ouvrit les portes de l'unique rangement. L'intérieur était séparé en deux parties égales, avec un grand casier à gauche et trois tiroirs à droite. Il y avait deux étagères au-dessus du casier, autant au-dessus et en-dessous des tiroirs. Le battant de gauche comportait un miroir. Le lit n'avait rien de particulier, la chaise et le bureau non plus. Une seule lampe éclairait toute la pièce. La jeune femme remarqua également que des crochets étaient attachés à différents endroits du mur.

-Ce seront tes quartiers pour toute la durée du voyage. Tu as des affaires ?

-Un sac plus mes armes. Ton capitaine m'a tout prit.

-Tes armes. Pas ton sac.

-Où est-il ?

Son vieil ami se pencha sous le lit et en tira une grande besace de cuir brun. Il la lança à son amie, qui faillit tomber sous le choc. Pas de doute, c'était bien le sien. Elle sentait les objets à l'intérieur. Elle vérifia le contenu, et constata qu'il manquait une partie de ses affaires.

-Je t'ai pris tes armes. Question de précaution.

-Comment l'as-tu trouvé ?

-J'ai su que tu étais à bord bien avant le reste de l'équipage. Je te connais par cœur. Ça n'a pas été bien difficile.

Nyri retînt une grimace de dépit. Malgré le temps qui passait, elle était toujours aussi transparente pour lui. Il se retira. Elle entendit le son d'un loquet derrière la porte. Là-aussi, il la connaissait bien. Elle soupira et commença à faire l'inventaire de ce qu'on lui avait laissé. En premier, les vêtements. Elle n'en avait pas beaucoup, donc elle pu les ranger rapidement sur les étagères, à l'exception des sous-vêtements qu'elle dissimula dans les tiroirs. Au passage, elle retira du sac une tenue particulière. Cette dernière était constituée d'un bustier noir orné d'arabesques dorées s'achevant avec une jupe noire courte et simple, avec une fente sur le côté gauche. Un col doré s'achevait par un collier pour l'instant ouvert. Sa première tenue de scène. Avec le temps, elle l'avait agrandie pour pouvoir la conserver. Elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de s'en séparer. Elle entendis cliqueter les bracelets qui allaient avec au fond du sac. Elle prit le tout et l'isola dans un tiroir particulier qu'elle ferma soigneusement, en compagnie d'un autre objet conservé dans une boîte de bois poli qu'elle n'ouvrit même pas. Ensuite elle tomba sur deux livres qu'elle prenait pour s'occuper à l'occasion. Ces derniers trouvèrent leur place sur l'une des étagères, de même que sa pierre à aiguiser et son matériel d'entretien du cuir que Kory avait eu la délicatesse de lui laisser. Sans son arsenal, son sac pesait moins lourd. Elle tomba sur un dernier élément et remercia intérieurement le pirate. Il lui avait en effet gentiment conservé son armure complète. Elle caressa doucement le plastron et les jambières, seuls éléments qu'elle conservait en permanence afin de pouvoir se mouvoir plus facilement. Le reste se constituait d'une large ceinture censée lui recouvrir tout le ventre et de plaques trouvant normalement leur place sur ses bras et ses épaules. Elle sortit toutes les pièces, récupéra son nécessaire d'entretien et jeta le sac dans le grand casier avant de refermer l'armoire. Elle s'aperçut avec plaisir que cette dernière était dotée d'une serrure. Elle verrouilla l'armoire et s'installa sur son lit pour commencer son travail de vérification et réparation de ce qui devait la protéger. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'elle en aurait bientôt besoin.

La cabine d'observation étaient en réalité une seule pièce gigantesque située à l'avant du sous-marin. Sur les murs de métal étaient attachés de grands casiers métalliques dans lesquels étaient conservées les cartes marines, instruments de navigation inutilisés, Eternals Poses, plus quelques livres de géographie et biodiversité marine. Ceux d'en bas cachaient également des armes. Un grand bureau trônait sur une estrade, un fauteuil permettant d'accueillir l'arrière-train du travailleur prêt à recevoir ledit fessier. Seuls le capitaine et le navigateur avaient le droit de s'asseoir dans ce fauteuil.

Si l'on exceptait la partie réservée au travail, le reste avait tout d'un salon enchanteur. Le métal ne composait que le tiers des murs de la pièce. Le reste était une immense baie vitrée à sextuple vitrage et armatures d'acier, transparente grâce aux soins quotidiens dont elle faisait l'objet. Grâce à elle on pouvait distinguer tout obstacle et observer la vie sous-marine. Chaque nouvel arrivant ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant pareille splendeur. Pour mieux en profiter, la part prévue pour la détente et les discussions avait été spécialement aménagée. De moelleux tapis recouvraient le sol, des fauteuils et des poufs avaient été disposés à travers cette part de la pièce autour de petites tables de bois. Les vis qui les retenaient au sol en cas de manœuvre brutale avaient été soigneusement masquées. Tout avait été fait dans des tons bleus, gris et verts. De petites lampes reposaient sur chaque table. La place d'honneur était composée de deux fauteuils face à face, une table carrée entre eux. Ces deux fauteuils surpassaient tout les autres en taille et en confort. C'était là que s'installait le capitaine quand il voulait discuter. Et par « discuter », entendez « manipuler ».

Le capitaine était d'ailleurs debout face à la grande baie quand Kory entra. Il avait congédié tous ceux se trouvant dans la pièce et patientait paisiblement, le regard perdu dans l'immensité bleue de l'océan. Toutes les lumières avaient été éteintes, et c'était tout juste si Kory pouvait distinguer les formes des objets dans la pénombre. La seule source de luminosité était la baie vitrée. Sans les lampes, la mer régnait dans la salle. Des reflets bleuâtres jouaient sur les murs et le sol, créant une atmosphère irréelle. Quand son subalterne entra, Law désigna tout simplement l'un de ces deux fameux fauteuils et attendit de l'entendre prendre place pour se retourner. Kory pensa alors que son capitaine était aussi inquiétant que beau.

Le jeune homme était hétéro. À cent pour cent. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de trouver le chirurgien de la mort absolument magnifique dans ce contre-jour. Quand Law s'assit face à Kory, la première impression de l'ancien artiste ne fît que se confirmer.

Une fois calé dans son fauteuil Law croisa les mains, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux écartés, et fia longuement la mystérieuse personne qui se trouvait devant lui. Il semblait mal à l'aise, mais calme. Une contradiction que le supernova avait déjà remarquée chez cet individu, dès le jour où il l'avait embauché. Maintenant, à cette contradiction, s'ajoutait la désagréable impression de totalement ignorer qui il était. Law fît durer cette observation silencieuse. Il savait d'expérience que cela mettait d'entrée de jeu sa victime mal à l'aise. Les règles de ce jeu, il les connaissait par cœur. Il se décida à prendre la parole.

-C'est surprenant que tu connaisses aussi bien ma prisonnière.

Kory déglutit. Pour l'instant, le capitaine ne semblait pas trop en colère. Un point positif s'ajouta au « compteur de bonne humeur du capitaine par Kory ». Peut être qu'il allait s'en tirer avec tous ses membres au final.

-Et si tu me racontais toute la vérité ? À commencer par ton nom d'ailleurs.

Le compteur retourna brutalement à zéro dès la première phrase de Law, pour finir largement dans le négatif quand il eut terminé de parler. Le jeune homme voyait ses chances de s'en tirer entier s'envoler à tire d'aile, les sales fuyardes. Le mieux restait encore de parler.

-Je n'ai pas mentis. Du moins pas totalement. Kory est mon surnom, mais Sork Eïren est bien ma véritable identité. Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai affirmé venir de West Blue. Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge, puisque le bateau où j'ai vu le jour se trouvait à ce moment sur une île de cet océan. Enfin, j'ai affirmé être tireur. En vérité, avant de venir ici, j'ai été dans un cirque. C'est là-bas que j'ai appris à tirer. Voilà.

-D'où connais-tu la gamine et quelle est votre relation ?

-Disons que c'est compliqué.

-Je pense pouvoir comprendre, répondit Law en souriant.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Kory sentait qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus. Adieu la santé, bonjour l'invalidité.

-Je voulais dire que ça serait long à raconter.

-Vas-y, j'ai tout mon temps (c'était un mensonge, mais Law n'en est plus à ça près. En plus il a vraiment envie de savoir la suite, le bougre !). Surtout, n'omet aucun – il appuya sur ce mot – détail.

Après une prière mentale à toutes les divinités existantes, y compris les démons, Kory se lança dans le récit de cette longue histoire. (quelqu'un a du pop-corn ?)

-Je suis né sur le bateau-cirque « La piste océane ». Déjà à l'époque de ma venue au monde, le navire comptait de dizaines d'artistes et d'animaux de tout poil. Les numéros étaient très appréciés des voyageurs, nous avions même des contrats avec les grandes compagnies de voyage. Pour chaque représentation, le pont entier était transformé en piste et en avant la musique ! Mes parent s'étaient rencontrés à bord. Nous étions trapézistes. J'ai toujours vécu à bord. Mes souvenirs de l'arrivée de Nyri sont très vagues. J'avais seulement trois ans à l'époque, mais on m'a tout raconté.

La mère et la tante de Nyri sont arrivées un beau matin, sans prévenir. Elle était encore un bébé transportée dans un paquet de linge. Le magicien du navire a expliqué à tous que l'enfant était de lui et que leur maison avait brûlée avec le reste de leur famille.

-Décris-moi un peu cette famille.

-Le magicien, Drayn, était un homme de haute taille très mince. Je me souviens de ses cheveux noirs toujours ébouriffés et de ses grands yeux dorés. Il avait des doigts agiles et son grand plaisir était de grimper dans les haubans. Il avait un esprit aventureux, libre et courageux. Il possédait également une astuce et un sens de l'improvisation qui permettaient de compenser son intelligence conventionnelle. Eyréré Rohk était jolie, sans plus, mais avait un certain talent pour le lancer de couteaux qui facilita son intégration. Elle était également une manipulatrice hors pairs. En revanche, elle faisait pâle figure à côté de Nylaré Rohk.

La mère de Nyri ne possédait pas de talent ou de caractère particulier. Elle n'était pas plus intelligente que n'importe qui, dansait et chantait correctement sans plus. En fait, elle était un peu plate et naïve comme femme. Les seuls choses la distinguant étaient son cœur d'or doublé d'une grande sensibilité et sa beauté. Elle était probablement l'une des plus belles personnes sur cette terre. De taille légèrement supérieure à la moyenne, elle était fine sans être maigre. Elle avait de longues jambes, des hanches pleines, une silhouette harmonieuse et un décolleté bien rempli dans lequel louchaient souvent les hommes. Sa peau de cannelle répandait des saveurs fruitées sur son passage. Son visage au bel ovale disposait de traits fins, et autour de lui ondulaient de longues mèches d'un noir de suie. Des sourcils fins et naturellement arqués surmontaient des yeux en amande du plus beau bleu qu'on ait jamais vu, des yeux dans lesquels on retrouvait toutes les mers du monde. Pour finir, personne ne pouvait la quitter du regard quand ses lèvres pulpeuses s'ouvraient dans un éclat de rire sur ses dents de perles. Et quel rire ! Une source pure et claire dans laquelle n'importe qui aurait voulu s'abreuver.

Il fût décidé qu'Eyréré irait avec les jongleurs tandis que Nylaré assisterait celui avec qui elle était maintenant mariée.

-Je ne comprend pas une chose. Pourquoi Nyri porte le nom de sa mère ?

-Nos lois ne sont pas les mêmes. Sur les navires-cirques, la loi qui règne est différente. Nous faisons justice nous-même, nous marions le plus souvent entre nous. Nos mœurs sont également différentes. La femme qui se marie conserve son nom, l'enfant choisit lui-même son patronyme.

Pour en revenir à la famille Rohk, les premiers temps furent simples. Le premier souvenir véritable que j'ai de Nyri est celui d'une petite fille presque maigre assise dans un coin, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ressemblait à ses deux parents. Elle avait son charme à sa façon. Sa peau était aussi foncée que celle de sa mère, ses cheveux également. Elle avait les lèvres et le nez de son père, ses iris, la forme des yeux et du visage de sa mère. Les bras fins et les longues jambes maternelles, la maigreur paternelle. Pour le reste, elle avait prit de son père. Aussi inventive et aventureuse que lui, elle passait beaucoup de temps à grimper seule et à explorer les moindres recoins du bateau. Malheureusement, elle avait la faiblesse d'esprit de sa mère. C'est ce que j'ai cru dans un premier temps. C'était une solitaire. Les autres ne lui parlaient pas beaucoup au début, et après c'était elle qui refusait de parler. Nous n'avions que peu d'échanges elle et moi. Je ne la considérais pas comme une amie. Des fois, j'allais lui parler puis je repartais. Et puis, quand elle avait huit ans, il y eut cet incident. Comme mentionné précédemment, Nylaré Rohk était naïve. Personne n'ignorait que Drayn allait parfois voir ailleurs le temps d'une escale ou d'une nuit, sauf elle. Un soir tout changea pourtant. Ce qui s'est passé, je l'ai appris de la bouche de Nyri.

La petite passait son temps à observer le monde. Elle parlait peu, mais voyait bien et beaucoup de choses. Cette nuit-là, Nylaré était de garde auprès des animaux. Insomniaque, Nyri était restée à ses côtés pour la veille. À un moment sa mère voulut aller chercher de quoi se couvrir, ayant froid. Après quelques instants de doute, Nyri décida de la suivre. Elle marchait moins vite et mis donc plus de temps à la rejoindre. Quand elle arriva elle vit sa mère sortir en reculant de la cabine, les larmes aux yeux et un air horrifié collé sur le visage. Pas un cri ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, pas un sanglot lui échappa. Nyri sentit que quelque chose s'était brisé en elle, qu'elle avait comprit un secret affreux. Sa mère s'enfuit en courant dans les méandres du navire après avoir violemment refermé la porte. Le lendemain, on retrouva le cadavre de Nylaré Rohk dans la vigie, le cœur transpercé par une plume de métal.

Nul n'a jamais su ce qui était arrivé, hormis Nyri et les acteurs de ce drame. Sa mère partie, sa curiosité naturelle avait été attirée par cette pièce qui faisait si peur à sa mère. Avant de retourner monter la garde près des bêtes, la petite jeta un coup d'œil par la fente entre la porte et le chambranle. Elle seule a vu les responsables du suicide de sa mère. Elle vit son père, nu, ronflant paisiblement sur l'oreiller. Et entre ses bras se pelotonnait tranquillement Eyréré.

* * *

_(essouflée et crevée) C'est vrai qu'il se fait tard. Je crois que je vais aller dodoter. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Juste au passage: si vous avec aimé, ou si vous n'avez pas aimé, ou que vous voulez la suite, il y a un zouli truc qui fait vachement plaisir à l'auteure: les reviews! _

**Rrrr... Zzzz... Rrrr... Zzzz... Rrrr... Zzzz... Rrrr... Zzzz... Rrrr... Zzzz... Rrrr... Zzzz... Rrrr... Zzzz... Rrrr... Zzzz...**

_(pense) En plus il ronfle... j'suis pas sortie de l'auberge. (avise un verre d'eau chaude puis le gars qui dort) Hum... en fait il y a peut être plus intéressant que dormir (petit rire diabolique). _


	13. Hey! Je suis folie, la pote du passé!

_(baille) Salut tout le monde, me voilà de retour avec (regarde son réveil) DEUX SEMAINES DE RETARD? MAIS POURQUOI TU NE M'AS PAS REVEILLE?_

**(lève les yeux de son magazine) Tu me l'as demandé?**

_Bah non mais..._

**(replonge dans sa lecture) Alors ne t'en étonne pas. **

_(compte jusqu'à cent tout en répétant "on étripe pas les gens" puis s'incline devant les lecteurs) Je suis tellement désolée! Avec la reprise des cours - et donc des devoirs, gracieusement offerts par ces sadiques de professeurs - je n'ai pas vu le temps passer -enfin, quand j'étais chez moi, parce que dans la salle de classe c'est autre chose -_

**Tu peux te taire? Il y en a qui lisent ici. **

_Quelle excellente idée pour une fois! Laissons les lecteurs lire ce nouveau chapitre. Encore une fois avec toutes mes excuses._

* * *

Law n'eut pas la moindre réaction. Ça ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça. La femme qu'il avait rencontré était égoïste et intelligente. Les commentaires de Kory, ou Sork selon la manière dont on se positionnait, n'avaient fait que confirmer ce qu'il pensait de cette femme. Elle était tout à faire le genre à coucher avec son beau-frère sans se soucier de ce que ferait sa sœur si elle les trouvait. D'autant que le récit du jeune pirate amenait un éclairage nouveau sur la chose : Eyréré, jeune fille douée et dotée d'une certain intelligence, mais mise au rebut au profit de sa sœur aînée plus belle et plus douce. Un seul détail le chiffonnait.

-Quel âge avait donc Eyréré ?

-Elle ne vous l'a pas dit ?

-Elle peut avoir mentit.

-Voyons... Nylaré avait dix-sept ans à son arrivée avec l'enfant. Sa jeune sœur avait neuf ans d'écart avec elle... donc seulement huit ans. Ce qui nous amène à seize ans lors de l'incident... par conséquent elle est dans sa vingt-quatrième année.

-Hum. Continue ton récit.

-Eyréré exigea que l'on suive les coutumes de leur pays originel pour les obsèques de sa sœur. Nylaré avait vécu plus longtemps sur son île que parmi nous, personne n'y vit donc d'objection. La vie reprit son cours animé. Sauf que Nyri avait changé.

Au début, tout le monde pensait que c'était de la tristesse vis-à-vis de la perte de sa mère. Avec le temps, les autres se sont rendus compte qu'elle ne pleurait plus. Elle parlait encore moins qu'avant. Elle passait des heures à s'éclipser dans un lieu inconnu. Elle n'était plus la même.

J'avais pour coutume de m'exercer au tir dans une petite salle à l'abri des regards. Je pensais que jamais personne ne me trouverait. J'avais tort. Un jour, je trouvais Nyri tranquillement installée, en train de m'observer viser. Je fis comme si elle n'était pas là, mais elle revint. C'est comme ça que jour après jour, mois après mois, elle restait immobile telle une petite poupée à me regarder m'exercer. Elle ne me parla que bien après. À ce moment, sa mère était morte depuis déjà presque un an. Elle ne me demanda qu'une chose : « Apprend-moi ». Encore aujourd'hui je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté. J'ai donc passé des années à lui apprendre.

-Le combat ?

-Tout. Je lui ai appris la vie comme la mort. Je lui ai enseigné les arcanes du combat comme celles de la sensualité, les arts des soins comme ceux du meurtres. Nous avons entraîné nos corps et esprits ensembles, dans une continuelle lutte l'un contre l'autre. Vous m'avez demandé ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre. Nous étions amis. Nous étions ennemis. Nous étions amants. Nous étions partenaires. Nous étions tout l'un pour l'autre, mais nous n'étions rien par-rapport à l'autre. J'ai autant appris d'elle que je lui ai enseigné.

-Si j'ai bien compris c'était une sort d'amitié sexuelle doublée d'une rivalité permanente ?

-Non, c'est encore plus complexe. C'est une relation que rien ne pourra jamais décrire, un lien plus fort que tout ce qui existe amour inclut.

-Tu comprends que dans ces circonstances je ne peux te laisser la voir.

-Je le sais. Et je m'en fiche. Je n'ai besoin de la voir pour la sentir.

-Avant que je te punisse, sais-tu d'autres choses intéressantes à son sujet ?

-Il est des choses qu'on ne peut trahir capitaine.

-En ce cas...

Kory se crispa quand Law se leva. Quand la sphère bleue se déploya à travers la pièce, le jeune pirate su qu'il était mal. Très, très mal.

Bepo trouva la captive concentrée sur un travail de nourrissage du cuir quand il arriva. Les morceaux de l'armure parfaitement remis en état avaient été installés sur le bureau tandis qu'elle prenait maintenant soin des lanières de cuir enroulées autour de son cou et de ses bras quand elle partait en mission. L'ours referma la porte et posa son imposant derrière à même le sol. Son travail effectué, Nyri releva la tête vers l'animal.

-Tu viens me surveiller ?

-Non, désolé. Je suis venu te dire que tu as le droit d'aller et venir selon tes souhaits, désolé. Et aussi que tu assisteras l'équipe de ton choix. Le capitaine fait remettre ce plan à chaque nouveau, désolé. Tu es membre temporaire de l'équipage, désolé.

-Merci pour le plan. Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

-Désolé.

-Laisse, ce n'est rien.

-Tu as la journée de libre. On s'en va dans moins d'une heure. Désolé. Le capitaine sera dans la cabine d'observation quand tu voudras annoncer ton choix. Désolé.

Sur ce dernier mot, le second de l'équipage sortit de la pièce. Nyri consulta le plan. Le sous-marin était organisé en plusieurs parties. À l'avant, une grande pièce d'observation. Le reste était divisé en quatre niveaux, ou ponts – A, B, C, D – eux-mêmes divisés en deux par un long couloir. D'un côté, les cabines pour l'équipage ou dortoirs. De l'autre, les réserves, la salle d'eau, les salles d'opération et de repos, les infirmeries pour les petits bobos. Le dernier niveau, le niveau E, était réservé aux machines. Pour le reste elle constata que chaque pont possédait une salle spéciale à l'arrière. Salle à manger s'étalant du niveau B au niveau C, salle d'entraînement au niveau D, espace spécial grands-blessés pour le A. Elle devait encore déterminer son équipe. D'après les horaires, la journée était divisée en six périodes de quatre heures. De deux heures du matin à six heures officiait l'équipe Bêta. L'équipe Zêta prenait la suite entre six heure et dix heures. Puis l'équipe Kappa jusqu'à quatorze heure. Ensuite l'équipe Xi, de quatorze à dix-huit heure. L'avant dernière était l'équipe de dix-huit heure-vingt-deux heure, le groupe Sigma. La toute dernière, celle qui faisait vingt-deux heure deux heures du matin, était l'équipe Oméga. C'est cette dernière qui tentait le plus la jeune femme. Au moins, ça ne perturberait pas son équilibre naturel. Depuis sa toute petite enfance elle avait préféré la nuit au jour. Elle devait encore décider si elle choisissait la section de surveillance, celle de cuisine, l'entretien ou les machines. Après une légère hésitation, elle décida d'opter pour les machines. La jeune femme se leva et ouvrit l'armoire pour fouiller dans son sac avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'avait plus d'arme. Pas le moindre petit couteau. Elle jeta un coup d'œil critique à son reflet pour la première fois depuis un moment. La situation était pire que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle n'avait pas pris de bain véritable depuis une éternité. En fait, elle avait cessé de faire attention à son apparence après la prise de cet étrange pirate... elle ne se rappelait plus de son nom. Elle avait dû jouer de ses charmes pour l'approcher. En revanche, la mission achevée, elle s'était plongée à corps perdu dans la traque d'autres individus plus ou moins fréquentables sans un seul instant de répit. En cherchant bien, elle remit la main sur son nécessaire de toilette. Elle ne prenait à chaque fois que le strict minimum : une brosse à dents, une autre pour les cheveux, une paire de ciseaux, du savon. Suivant le plan, elle se rendit à l'unique salle d'eau du niveau. Elle devrait la partager avec ceux qui ronflaient dans leurs hamacs à l'heure actuelle. Une fois dans la pièce, elle se dévêtit et s'installa sous un jet froid pour commencer. Elle se frotta jusqu'à être impeccable, puis s'assit après avoir augmenté la température de l'eau. Sa lourde crinière noire se répandit en arabesques sombres sur son dos. Elle caressa doucement les cicatrices formant un motif étrange et harmonieux sur son ventre. Après une bonne dizaines de minutes à se détendre sous le jet brûlant, elle coupa l'eau et se plaça face à un miroir. Elle coupa les pointes fourchues de sa chevelure et tailla ses ongles, puis entreprit de se sécher avec l'une des serviettes mises à disposition des marins. Elle avait tout son temps. Au fond, si des gens rentraient, en quoi c'était grave ? Ça lui prit du temps avant que toute l'eau qui imbibait sa crinière ne parte. Elle commença alors à la brosser énergiquement. Une fois satisfaite du résultat, elle récupéra ses affaires et traversa le couloir pour retourner à sa cabine. Sous le regard médusé d'un pauvre marin qui cru qu'il dormait encore. En même temps, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit une jeune fille nue passer devant vous. Une fois dans la cabine elle fit une chose qu'elle n'avait pas non plus faite depuis très longtemps. Trouver des vêtements propres. Chose impensable. Heureusement que l'équipage disposait d'une laverie ! Elle enfila tout de même une brassière et un shorty, histoire de ne pas se promener totalement nue. Pendant que ses vêtements se lavaient, elle prit le parti d'aller faire part de sa décision à Law.

Le capitaine se reposait tranquillement, sa tâche accomplie. Il y avait été doucement cette fois, de peur d'abîmer le mobilier. Mine de rien, ça coûtait cher à remplacer une fois hors service ! Il avait juste malaxé un peu le cœur du jeune homme avant de lui démettre et lui remettre en placer plusieurs articulations. Il lui avait également brisé trois côtes. Rien de bien grave en somme. La porte s'ouvrit sur sa nouvelle membre d'équipage. Quand elle se planta face à lui, il se rendit compte d'un léger détail. Mais alors, très léger le détail, plus qu'une plume. Elle était en sous-vêtements.

-Oméga. Les machines.

-Si tu veux. Aurais-tu l'obligeance de ramener ton ami dans son dortoir ? Il t'indiquera la route.

Elle se dirigea vers son compagnon et l'aida à se relever. Quand elle se pencha en avant, Law admira sa chute de rein, une vue plutôt agréable. Elle l'obligea à passer un bras au-dessus de ses épaules et l'emmena. Elle ne semblait pas devoir fournir le moindre effort, mais Law la voyait trembler imperceptiblement sous la charge qu'elle soulevait. Elle n'était pas encore totalement remise. Se désintéressant momentanément de la jeune fille sous peine de vouloir lui venir en aide, ce qu'elle n'apprécierait pas, Law reporta son attention sur les menus détails. Comme la destination, ou l'état de son moyen de transport. Le sous-marin faisait route vers son objectif désormais, et si l'équipe de maintenance ne s'était plainte d'aucun souci particulier, une avarie restait à craindre en permanence.

Une fois Kory installé dans son hamac, Nyri retourna à son linge. En le pliant elle se rendit compte qu'entre sa captivité et ses crises, elle n'avait pas encore effectué le moindre entraînement en plus d'une semaine. Chose impensable pour quelqu'un dont le métier dépendait de la forme physique. Elle s'habilla plus conventionnellement avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait plus d'arme. Nada. Noweyn **(1)**. Que dalle. Aujourd'hui, il faudrait se contenter d'exercices à mains nues. Se servant de son plan, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement la plus proche. Actuellement, quelques pirates s'y exerçaient. Son entrée fût saluée par des murmures auxquels elle ne prêta pas attention. Elle se demandait encore par quoi elle allait commencer quand elle aperçut un étrange engin dans un coin. C'était un bloc métallique, vissé au sol, doté de plusieurs boutons et curseurs différents. Il y avait également une fente étrange. Elle hésita à peine un instant avant de demander aux marins

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

L'un d'entre eux, doté d'une intéressante casquette sur laquelle était noté « Penguin » lui répondit que cela servait à diffuser de la musique durant les entraînements pour ceux qui préféraient travailler avec. Il lui en expliqua brièvement le fonctionnement, achevant son exposé par un bref « le capitaine l'a fait installer il y a peu ». Nyri était fascinée par l'engin, tant elle avait été éloignée de la technologie. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, cet endroit était bourré d'éléments nouveaux auxquels elle n'avait jamais prêté attention. Durant les deux années passées, elle s'était totalement détachée de son ancien intérêt pour la mécanique et les avancées technologiques. À présent elle voyait tout ce qu'elle avait manqué. Elle tripota la machine jusqu'à trouver une chanson qui lui convenait. Elle entama alors des mouvements de plus en plus rapides.

Penguin était fasciné par l'étrange danse de cette étonnante jeune fille. Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, elle faisait déjà preuve d'une force manifeste. Et surtout, d'une vitesse incroyable doublée d'une souplesse hors-normes. Elle avait sélectionné un morceau violent au rythme rapide, nouveau-né d'une de ces récentes vagues de musique bruyante qui peinait encore à s'installer dans un monde où beaucoup restaient enfermés dans la monotonie et la douce banalité. Malgré l'extrême rapidité de l'archère, le pirate parvint à distinguer une forme de combat dans cette danse spéciale qu'elle effectuait. Ce qui lui avait semblé un élégant mouvement de la jambe se révéla être une manœuvre d'évitement pour un coup porté en bas, ce vif lancé du bras sur le côté était en fait un violent coup de poing. Quand la musique s'arrêta et qu'elle s'immobilisa après s'être courbée vers l'arrière, les autres remarquèrent enfin qu'elle n'avait cessé de s'exercer au combat au corps à corps tout au long de ce délectable spectacle. Elle ne montrait aucune trace de fatigue, pas le moindre halètement ne s'échappait de sa bouche, pas la moindre goutte de sueur ne perlait sur son front. Ces exercices semblaient être son quotidien. Elle les sortit de le stupéfaction d'une simple phrase, avant de s'en aller.

-Je commence à rouiller.

Quand la porte claqua, Penguin prit conscience de deux choses. Premièrement, cette gamine était une adversaire redoutable. Deuxièmement, elle cachait bien son jeu. Car le pirate aurait juré l'avoir vu serrer les dents tout au long de son trajet jusqu'à la porte, comme si elle refusait de tomber à terre malgré la fatigue. Cela l'amena à une troisième conclusion : elle devait avoir une fierté au moins égale à celle du capitaine. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Nyri attendit d'être de retour à sa cabine et s'effondra contre la porte close, la main contre son cœur. Elle en percevait les battements, si rapides que n'importe quel médecin aurait craint qu'il n'en vienne à stopper toute activité. Elle avait chaud, très chaud. Trop chaud. Elle chercha machinalement un élément réconfortant sur elle, comme ses poignards qui ne la quittaient que pour se planter dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre, avant de se souvenir qu'on l'avait privée de son armement au grand complet. Elle grogna une première fois de dépit, puis une seconde de douleur. Elle n'avait pas prévu cette crise, et s'en voulait pour ça. Un peu plus et elle aurait montré aux autres cette ignoble faiblesse. Elle haletait, les poumons plus brûlants que si elle avait courut vingt fois toute la longueur de Red Line sans s'arrêter. Elle desserra rapidement les liens de cuir qu'elle avait rattaché à son cou dans l'espoir de mieux respirer et porta machinalement la main à sa gorge. Une nouvelle vague de douleur lui déchira les entrailles, remontant jusqu'à la poitrine. Il n'y avait qu'une marche à suivre dans ces cas là. Elle se traîna jusqu'à l'unique table de sa chambre, la bureau, et s'agrippa au rebord. Elle s'en aida pour se soulever et s'adossa contre le mur. Elle toussa. Plusieurs fois. À chaque quinte de toux, une nouvelle griffure la tailladait de l'intérieur. Elle sentit quelque chose remonter dans sa trachée et porta la main à sa bouche. Lorsqu'elle toussa une dernière fois, la douleur se fit plus vive avant de s'arrêter. Enfin soulagée, elle glissa le long du mur et tomba à la fois au sol et dans un profond sommeil réparateur. Quand sa main glissa sur le côté, elle s'ouvrit, révélant plusieurs gouttes d'un rouge profond.

Kory frissonna. Il l'avait sentit. Depuis le temps qu'il la connaissait, il savait exactement quand ça arrivait. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle avait pensé à verrouiller la porte avant de perdre ses forces. Il savait qu'elle s'en voudrait si quelqu'un la découvrait dans cet état. Lui-même se souvenait de la première fois où il l'avait trouvée ainsi. Au début, il croyait qu'elle dormait simplement. Il lui avait donné quelques coups de pieds pour la réveiller, mais avait commencé à se demander ce qu'il se passait face à son manque de réaction. Quand un de ses coups avait révélé la main qu'elle conservait face contre terre, il avait vu le sang. En tournant son visage, il avait également trouvé un filet de sang au niveau de ses lèvres. Il avait été impossible de relever Nyri durant les deux heures qui avaient suivis. Et quand elle avait enfin ouvert les yeux, elle avait semblé si gênée qu'il avait longtemps évité le sujet. De toute façon, c'était la meilleure manière d'agir avec Nyri. Elle était comme un petit chat sauvage. Tentez de l'attraper de vous-même et il vous griffera. Regardez-le juste dans les yeux, posez un bol de lait, soyez patient, et il se frottera contre vous. C'était ça qui lui plaisait chez elle. Cette part animale qu'elle avait. Au fond, elle était différente, et pas seulement des filles de la terre comme il les appelait. Kory professait un profond mépris pour les villageoises, qu'il estimait tout juste bonnes à ouvrir leurs cuisses. Il préférait les femmes de l'océan. Plus intrépides, plus libres, tellement plus séduisantes. C'était ce qui avait mené la plupart des cirques à se renouveler uniquement grâce à des mariages entre artistes. Il était rare que l'un d'entre eux épouse un terrien. Les enfants qui naissaient à bord promettaient d'y vivre pour toujours, peut être même d'y mourir. Certains s'en allaient à bord d'un des rares autres cirque flottant. Il arrivait aussi plus fréquemment qu'ailleurs qu'une femme donne la vie à un petit sans père. Ou, au contraire, qu'un homme ramène un enfant de l'extérieur. C'était la vie. C'était leur vie. Nyri était aussi différente des femmes de la piste, sans quoi elle ne serait jamais devenue chasseuse de prime. Le jeune homme sourit. Lui aussi devait être un peu fou, sans quoi il ne serait jamais partit à son tour. Même pour cette fille.

Eyréré avait cessé de pleurer. Les ruisseaux coulant de ses yeux s'étaient taris. Elle serrait les dents, attendant qu'on vienne la relâcher. Elle aussi avait sentit la courte onde de choc, quand la gamine avait inconsciemment appelé à l'aide. L'ancienne lanceuse de couteaux savait ce que cela impliquait, elle le savait mieux que quiconque en ce monde. Elle aussi était l'une des leurs. De quel droit un petit pirate se permettait-il de maltraiter ainsi le fier Rohk ? Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres. Ce capitaine de pacotille allait lui payer. Avec les intérêts. On ne défiait pas Eyréré Rohk sans y laisser des plumes. L'image la fit rire, tant elle s'approchait de la vérité. Doucement, la folle commença à rire. Lentement, elle laissait peu à peu apparaître ce qu'elle était réellement.

Une malade mentale.

**1- **Noweyn : les personnes du cirque ont peu à peu développé un langage propre qui se transmet d'artiste en artiste. Ces derniers pratiquent bien sûr les idiomes de différentes nations, mais connaissent tous cette langue qui leur est universelle. Cela explique que Law n'ait pas tout à fait compris la plupart des jurons d'Eyréré, puisqu'elle utilise à la fois sa langue maternelle et celles qu'elle a acquise, mais aussi que Nyri s'exprime parfois avec des termes issus de langages différents. Noweyn est l'équivalent de notre « rien du tout ».

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Personnellement, je suis désolée de vous présenter quelque chose d'aussi peu satisfaisant après toute cette absence. Je tiens à vous pévenir que je mettrais plus de temps que pendant les vacances pour poster -logique- et que j'en suis vraiment désolée. Je vous dit à la prochaine, et si le coeur vous en dit, laissez une review à cette auteure indigne que je suis!_


	14. Dis bonjour à messieurs les soldats

_Salut tout le monde!_

**TA GUEULE JE VEUX PIONCER èOé (jette un oreiller)**

_Tu m'as manqué-euh! *oui, je sais, bonjour la maturité*_

**(en jette un autre)**

_(se le prend) Mphmp. Oui bon. Bref, bienvenu pour ce nouveau chapitre! On commence par... les remerciements! J'ai l'immense plaisir ainsi que le privilège d'accueillir nathdawn dans les revieweurs/revieweuses *oui je sais, pas que le cours, mais ça prend toute la journée ces saloperies!*. Nous retrouvons bien sûr, à ma grande joie, ShaunyBlackSheep *pas la peine de me baiser les pieds, le fait de te voir me remplit déjà d'allégresse et de reconnaissance!* ainsi que Yioru *Je te laisserai Eyréré dès la fin de la fiction. Jusque là j'ai besoin d'elle.*_

**Tout ça pour vous dire: bon chapitre et LAISSEZ-MOI DORMIR!**

/!\ Personnes sensibles s'abstenir, passages violents /!\

* * *

Les capteurs firent retentir une sonnerie stridente. Enfin sortit de ses pensées, Law jeta un œil à l'écran radar. Après quelques manipulations, il eut le plaisir de voir de quoi il s'agissait. Ceux de ses subordonnés accourus à l'entente de l'alarme frissonnèrent en voyant le sourire carnassier qui étira ses lèvres. Un imprudent se risqua à l'interpeller.

-Capitaine ?

-Que tous les hommes disponibles se réunissent. On va dire bonjour à nos amis de la marine.

Kory avait entendu l'alarme. Combat. Il n'y serait probablement pas convié. À moins que le capitaine décide de le tuer, ce qui était peu probable. Jamais Trafalgar Law n'aurait exécuté quelqu'un comme ça. Il l'aurait fait patienter en cellule quelques semaines avec tourments quotidiens avant de le balancer sur une île déserte éloignée de tout avec un couteau rouillé pour toute arme. Le plus souvent ils mouraient des suites de blessure infectée, d'un banal accident, d'un affrontement avec une sale bestiole ou ils s'ouvraient une quelconque artère pour ne pas agoniser durant des semaines. Si le capitaine n'en trouvait pas, il se contentait de le jeter dans l'océan à coups de pieds dans le fondement. Si le détenu en avait encore un. Il fit un mouvement et étouffa un gémissement de douleur. Il regrettait d'être encore vivant. Nyri n'avait pas pu lui apporter le moindre soin, et chacune de ses articulations le faisait souffrir d'une manière atroce à chaque mouvement du hamac. Il avait mal en continu, et partout. Sans parler de sa respiration, Law ayant judicieusement choisit les côtes à briser. Une violente douleur lui déchirait la poitrine chaque fois qu'il remplissait puis vidait ses poumons. Un nouveau choc ébranla le bateau et il dû se mordre la langue si fort qu'elle en saigna pour retenir le cri qui menaçait de lui échapper. Ils avaient dû amorcer la manœuvre d'émersion.

Nyri fût réveillée par une embardée du sous-marin et une violente sonnerie. Elle pesta en voyant qu'elle avait accidentellement tâché ses vêtements de sang durant son sommeil alors qu'elle les avait lavés si peu de temps auparavant. Elle avait l'impression qu'un orchestre au grand complet avait investit son crâne, sans parler du goût du sang dans sa bouche. Si elle était surprise dans cet état elle aurait du mal à l'expliquer. Peut être même que l'on croirait qu'elle avait attaqué un des membres de l'équipage, ou que ce dingue de capitaine lui ferait du mal juste pour se distraire. Elle passa discrètement la tête par la porte entrouverte. Personne. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand le bruit d'une cavalcade l'informa de l'arrivée de plusieurs pirates. Elle retourna dans sa chambre avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux en voyant qu'elle avait laissé des gouttelettes rubis sur le sol de métal uni. Difficile de faire plus repérable. À moins de mettre une pancarte géante avec une flèche lumineuse clignotant dans plusieurs teintes, le tout accompagné d'un numéro d'acrobates et de l'orchestre qui refusait de sortir de sa tête. Pourtant la bande de hors-la-loi passa en coup de vent sans rien remarquer. Soulagée, elle sortit à pas de loup. Nyri préféra ne pas se demander la cause de cette étrange et stridente alarme. Pas quand elle se trouvait à bord d'un sous-marin – donc d'un espace clos se trouvant à plusieurs centaines de mètres de profondeur – dans lequel évoluaient un ours polaire parlant passant son temps à s'excuser, la femme qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde se trouvant être par le plus grand des hasards et de manière totalement accessoire sa tante, son ancien meilleur ami presque comme son frère étant également son camarade d'entraînement et la personne avec qui elle partageait le plus de chose sur terre ou sur mer, une bande de pirates tous plus dingues les uns que les autres incluant même un mec qui se baladait avec une casquette sur laquelle était notée le nom d'un animal, avec pour cerise sur ce gâteau commençant sérieusement à ressembler à un bazar innommable le chirurgien le plus sadique le plus dingue, le plus dangereux, le plus violent, le plus étrange de toutes cette foutue planète. Non. De tout cet univers. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer le taux de mortalité de ses patients. Ni celui de ses ennemis. Cet homme en avait-il encore, au demeurant ? Elle exclut bien entendu.

_Il n'est pas ton ennemi. Pour l'instant. _

Nyri chercha mentalement depuis combien de temps cette sale chose ne lui avait pas adressé la parole en dehors des transformations et séances de torture. Elle ne trouva pas, puisque ça n'était presque jamais arrivé.

_Normal vu ton manque de conversation. _

Charmant.

_De rien, c'est gratuit ! _

Encore heureux !

_Soit plus docile gamine. Tu oublies à qui tu as affaire. _

Nyri se désintéressa temporairement des grommellements de la voix et retourna à sa tâche principal, soit retirer toute trace de sang indésirable.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain un bon moment après, ses vêtements étaient trempés mais propres. Un marin la percuta brutalement et elle ne resta debout que grâce à son sens de l'équilibre incroyable. Son uniforme mal mit et ses cheveux en bataille indiquaient qu'il venait de se réveiller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais déjà être sur le pont pour l'attaque ! Suis-moi, on va être en retard.

Sans qu'elle puisse protester, il l'entraîna à sa suite dans le dédale des couloirs de métal. Au demeurant, elle ne protesta pas bien longtemps. Elle avait envie d'un bon petit combat, histoire de se détendre un peu.

Malgré la douleur, Kory se traîna péniblement jusqu'à un point d'observation efficace. Les soldats de la Marine se préparaient déjà au combat. De son œil de lynx, il détailla l'équipage. Environ trois cent hommes. Pas loin. Tous vêtus du même uniforme impeccable, tous armés, tous parés au combat, tous rangés dans un ordre parfait. À côté les pirates... la petite troupe d'une centaine de combattants était totalement hétéroclite. La plupart arboraient fièrement le Jolly Roger sur la tenue blanche, mais certains préféraient personnaliser un peu. Comme ne porter que le bas et mettre un t-shirt coloré avec le symbole de l'équipage en haut. Ou rajouter des accessoires. Les épéistes avaient la main au fourreau, les tireurs préparaient la poudre, et tous rigolaient dans une ambiance de franche rigolade. Certains, pas tout à fait réveillés, s'endormaient debout sous les rires de leurs camarades. Et devant ce beau bazar, fier comme un paon, son célèbre sourire aux lèvres, Trafalgar Law toisait les marins de son fameux regard à en faire frissonner un tigre géant. Le regard de Kory s'arrêta brusquement. Là, entre les uniformes blancs ou vivement colorés de l'équipage, il avait cru voir une tâche sombre. Espérant qu'il s'était trompé dans un premier temps, il ne put que se rendre à l'évidence par la suite. Nyri se trouvait en plein milieu du bataillon, et remontait vers la première ligne malgré son état encore instable.

La bataille faisait rage. Les pirates étaient en net sous-effectif, ce qui ne les empêchaient pas de mettre une sacré raclée aux soldats. Le fait que Law ait commencé par broyer les cœurs d'une grande partie d'entre eux avait peut être aidé. À présent, il avait abandonné son fruit du démon pour découper consciencieusement les membres de ses adversaires, toujours dans le même ordre, comme une recette de cuisine. Un doigt, puis deux, puis trois, puis la main et le bras. Faites de même de l'autre côté, puis amputez-le de ses pieds. Retirez les parties génitales et jetez le tout par-dessus bord, c'est moins sale. Les flots alentours étaient donc remplis de pauvres marins aux plaies brûlantes à cause du sel, coulant lentement vers le fond de l'océan quand ils n'étaient pas happés par un poisson carnivore avant. Des volutes rouges recouvraient peu à peu la mer, s'étendant lentement, gagnant de l'ampleur au fur et à mesure que le carnage avançait. Un peu plus loin, Nyri se battait à mains nues. Tous ses efforts de nettoyages avaient été réduits à néant, ses habits comme sa peau s'étant faits éclabousser de sang lors d'un passage un peu trop rapproché d'un cadavre en devenir. Il devenait impossible de savoir où elle se trouvait précisément tant elle bougeait. Un instant elle brisait les côtes d'un soldat à un bout du navire, le moment d'après elle se balançait à l'aide des cordages pour donner plus de force dans le coup envoyé dans la mâchoire d'un autre. Elle ne laissait derrière elle que des hommes gémissant, les os broyés par ses coups. D'autres, plus chanceux, tombaient à la mer avant qu'elle n'achève de s'occuper de leur cas. D'autres, des épéistes imprudents, avaient le bonheur d'être transpercés par leur propre lame après avoir tenté un assaut inutile contre cet adversaire volant. Les tireurs des Hearts Pirates couvraient leurs camarades à distance, faisant des ravages dans la marée humaine. Seulement, l'avantage du nombre ne pouvait être ignoré. Le gros des troupes de Law dû battre en retraite pour éviter une mort certaine, emportant les blessés au passage, gardant difficilement l'équilibre sur le sol poisseux de sang. Seul un petit noyau resta, formé de quelques uns des pirates. Le capitaine fût séparé de ses hommes par les soldats. Prudents, ils formèrent un cercle autour de lui plutôt que de l'attaquer directement de face. Ils riaient, croyant avoir enfin pris au piège l'insaisissable chirurgien de la mort.

Acculée, ses blessures revenant la tarauder, Nyri avait dû se réfugier dans la vigie, après en avoir délogé un soldat. Le pauvre s'était écrasé sur le pont dans un craquement inquiétant et n'avait pas bougé depuis. Ceux de ses camarades qui avaient remarqué la fatigue de la jeune femme avaient lentement grimpé le long des cordages pour lui couper toute retraite. De là-haut elle distinguait parfaitement la situation. La petite dizaine de pirates encore valides, restée coincée à bord, se défendait bravement à la poupe. Ils n'étaient pas prioritaires, principalement parce que la plupart des Marines se trouvait autour de Law, plus vers la proue. Ils ne pourraient jamais le rejoindre. Elle avisa un rouleau de corde dans un coin et hésita un instant. D'un côté, elle était ennemie avec ce pirate. Il était sa proie, rien de plus. Elle ne lui devait rien, il ne comptait pas plus que ça pour elle. D'un autre il pouvait peut être l'aider à se débarrasser enfin du Rohk, sans parler du fait que pour l'instant la Marine la voyait comme une ennemie. Elle sentit la douleur pointer le bout de son nez. Si il était vaincu, elle serait exécutée avec. Elle n'aurait pas la force de combattre seule la centaine de marins restant. Sans parler du fait qu'elle devrait aussi rendre des comptes à l'équipage de ce foutu sadique. L'option la plus logique restait donc de lui venir en aide. Un rictus étira les lèvres de la jeune femme, dévoilant les canines pointues. Elle n'avait jamais aimé être logique.

Law compta mentalement le nombre d'adversaires restant. Il ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis un moment. Il adorait l'ambiance des batailles, l'odeur du sang, le son des hurlements, les râles des mourants, la dernière lueur suppliante dans le regard de ses victimes avant qu'il ne les lance à la fois par-dessus bord et vers une mort certaine. Des fois il entendait aussi les appels à l'aide de ceux qui, tombés à l'eau, sentaient s'approcher une bestiole avide de chair. Rien n'était plus agréable pour lui que ces lieux où il régnait tel un dieu, possédant droit de vie et de mort sur chacun. Il sourit encore plus qu'avant, créant une vague de malaise parmi ses assaillants.

-Tu es coincé Trafalgar Law. Rends-toi sans faire d'histoires.

-Coincé ? Moi ? Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être la personne en danger ici.

-Ne nous force pas à utiliser la force.

-C'est vrai que vous avez été très doux avec mon équipage et moi-même jusqu'ici, répondit ironiquement le supernova.

-N'essaie pas de changer de conversation !

-Si on arrêtait de parler plutôt ? J'entends encore de beaux petits cœurs tout palpitants qui n'attendent que moi.

-Tu l'auras voulu ! Foncez lui-dessus les gars !

Les soldats allaient se jeter sur le chirurgien, leurs lames tirées, quand une forme humaine atterrit en plein milieu du cercle formé par les Marines, juste à côté de Law. Nyri se releva vivement, dévoilant un visage sur lequel une trace rouge s'étalait. D'autres marques du même genre agrémentaient ses avants-bras dénudés et ses habits. Elle était impressionnante pour les pauvres combattants, qui crurent à l'apparition d'un démon.

-Accrochez-vous à moi avant que ces idiots ne réagissent, murmura t-elle à l'oreille de Law.

Elle-même l'agrippa fermement et tira un coup sec sur la corde. Ils remontèrent en flèche vers le haut puis, grâce à un habile balancement et quelques passages par d'autres cordages, se retrouvèrent dans la vigie. Nyri décrocha le bout de tissu élastique habituellement destiné à retenir ses cheveux qu'elle avait utilisé, une fois n'est pas coutume, comme élément d'un montage étrange servant a priori à remonter.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Je vous sauve la mise. D'ici ce sera simple d'abattre ceux qui grimperont.

-Pourquoi faire cela ?

-Vous avez oublié ? Nous avons un accord.

Le supernova jeta un regard sceptique à la jeune femme. Il avait passé un accord avec son Rohk. Pas avec elle. Et au vu de son apparence, elle avait encore le contrôle. Il remarqua brusquement le regard de désir qu'elle braquait sur lui. Peut être qu'elle ressentait autre chose et qu'elle refusait de l'admettre. Au fond, le pirate n'était pas dénué de charme, il le savait. Il avait déjà conquit involontairement de nombreuses membres de la gente féminine. Il toisa la presque adulte. Au fond elle n'était pas mal. Un peu maigrichonne au niveau poitrine peut être, mais son visage n'était pas laid et elle possédait un certain charme exotique.

-C'est du sang ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Je peux ?

-Hum ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et lécha une trace de sang sur sa joue avant de remonter vers l'oreille. Elle descendit ensuite le long de l'épaule et nettoya soigneusement la peau de Law. Elle s'attaqua ensuite à ses poignets et ses mains puis laissa traîner sa petite langue rose le long du nodachi. Elle effaça les dernières traces d'hémoglobine de ses lèvres d'un coup de langue avant d'expliquer

-Il est déjà sec sur moi, moins goûteux. Merci pour la collation.

Elle s'accrocha à la corde et sauta dans le vide. Malgré le sale tour qu'elle venait de lui jouer inconsciemment, Law se pencha par-dessus le bord de la vigie pour admirer son plongeon. Elle se laissa tomber sur le pont. Immédiatement les pirates se séparèrent en deux. Une partie entreprit de monter le long des cordages pour l'attraper, l'autre s'attaqua à la jeune femme. Le chirurgien de la mort dû retourner à ses propres adversaires, qu'il jetait à l'eau les uns après les autres une fois amputés de quelques membres avec un joli signe de la main pour leur dire au revoir. Il fût gentil avec le dernier, le chargeant de mettre la marine au courant de l'attaque. Il ne lui retira que sa virilité et ses ongles, lentement arrachés un à un. Ensuite il jeta un œil à l'autre combat. Et constata que le navire n'avait maintenant plus aucun moyen d'être récupérable, étant donné les mare de liquide rouge et poisseux recouvrant le pont entier. Des membres arrachés gisaient çà et là, flottant sur le sang frais comme les têtes horrifiées encore visibles. Sur certains corps, la nuque s'était totalement retournée, ce qui donnait un coup tordu au point que le visage se trouvait dans le dos. Elle en avait laissé quelques uns vivants, leurs démettant juste les articulations. Elle était maintenant tranquillement debout au milieu du carnage. Quand elle leva la tête, Law entraperçut un éclat bleu dans ses yeux. Ensuite elle partit aider les pirates encore en plein combat. Il détacha le morceau de tissu qu'elle avait laissé en haut et le laissa flotter devant ses yeux. Certes, elle était un peu étrange. Oui, elle l'avait limite allumé sans le vouloir alors qu'elle ne voulait que du sang. D'accord elle était un monstre. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être l'une des personnes les plus intéressantes que le pirate ait jamais rencontré dans sa vie.

Les blessés avaient été soignés, les pirates lavés de toute trace du combat, il fallait maintenant trier les choses obtenues du navire. Quand ils virent dans quel état était le bateau de leurs anciens adversaires, les Hearts Pirates gémirent. L'endroit, nullement lavé depuis la bataille vieille de quelques heures, empestait la charogne. Sous le soleil brûlant le sang qui ne s'était pas écoulé avait commencé à cailler, sans parler des morceaux de soldats qui traînaient un peu partout. Rien que de nettoyer tout cela leur pris un bon moment. Ensuite il fallait faire le tri entre les cadavres déjà inutiles et les cadavres en devenir. Des trois centaines de Marins, il ne restait que quatre blessés encore à bord. Deux incapables de bouger à cause de membres démis, un souffrant d'une plaie au ventre et un à qui on avait retiré les bras. Law jeta directement à l'eau celui qui n'avait plus ses bras sans même prendre la peine de le regarder. Celui au ventre transpercé subit le même sort après avoir été amputé de ses mains et ses pieds par le chirurgien en personne. Les autres furent transportés dans des cellules spéciales pour les futures expériences du capitaine. Après commença la partie intéressante pour les pirates : la chasse au trésor. En clair, chercher tout ce qui pourrait être utile à bord.

Nyri ne participait pas à « l'allégresse » des pirates chargés du récurage et de la fouille du navire ennemi. Elle s'était faite passer un savon muet par Kory, furieux qu'elle ait foncé droit dans la bataille. Ensuite elle avait été consignée par le chirurgien dans sa cabine pour une bête histoire de « on ne salope pas le bâtiment adverse même pour s'amuser lors d'une bataille s'il-vous-plaît-merci ». Quand elle lui avait opposé qu'il avait fait couler au moins autant de sang qu'elle, il avait juste répondu « Oui, mais moi je les jette à l'eau pour éviter de laisser des traces au lieu de créer une mare d'hémoglobine sur le pont » avant de conclure d'un « De plus c'est moi le capitaine donc tu te la ferme si tu veux rester entière ». Le tout accompagné d'un sourire plein de dents et d'un regard plein de menaces. Fichu sadique. Résultat : au lieu d'être en plein milieu d'une merveilleuse scène de post-boucherie, elle était allongée sur son lit à fusiller des yeux le premier truc qui lui tombait sous la main. En l'occurrence : le plafond de métal. Elle assassinait toujours du regard le pauvre plafond quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une silhouette familière.

* * *

_(sens le danger approcher) J'ai été ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre et vous dit à la prochaine! Si vous souhaitez encourager l'auteur *donc moi* il existe le petit bouton "review". Heureuse de vous avoir connue et peut être rendez-vous pour un chapitre tout neuf si je survis d'ici là. AU SECOURS!_

**Viens ici ma petite Joy, on va bien rigoler ensemble (sourire sadique)**


	15. Coucou, c'est moi!

_Salut la compagnie! Comme d'habitude, on commence par les remerciements! Nous retrouvons donc nathdawn, ShaunyBlackSheep et Kyona-sama! Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews (s'incline)_

_Pfiou, ça fait bizarre y a du soleil et je publie..._

**On est encore de jour! Je vais pouvoir dormir cette nuit! Merci ô grande déesse! Tu es la lune de mes nuits, l'unique joie de mes jours! Sans toi, je ne serai rien! Merci de m'accorder ce temps de repos ô ma bien-aimée!**

_(larmes aux yeux) Vraiment? Tu m'aimes tant que ça?_

**Non mais t'es pas bien toi! Pour qui tu te prends pour interrompre ma tirade à propos de la musique que j'aime tant?**

_Tu parlais de la musique?_

**Bah oui. De qui tu voulais que je parle?**

_(s'assoit dans un coin)(dépression totale après tant d'espoir)De personne, de personne. Bonne lecture quand même._

_nathdwan~ C'est moi qui suis plus qu'heureuse de voir tes reviews quand j'arrive sur la page. Je suis ravie d'avoir pu te donner un chapitre correct. Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de lire tes remarques sur mon travail. Juste pour information, que Nyri ne soit pas une nunuche est naturel. Je voulais rester dans le caractère de Law et je ne voyais pas ce qu'il ferait avec une fille pareille, dans ma tête cela ne collait pas. Ce qui explique aussi que j'ai décidé de lui laisser une conscience plutôt... cruelle. Enfin, à supposer qu'il en ait une. _

_ShaunyBlackSheep~ Lemon? Faut voir... m'enfin peut être pas MOUHAHAHA! Ce que je peux être méchante des fois. Hmmmm... sang... miam... boucherie... *Q* (bave). Hum hum. Où en étais-je? Ah oui. Law qui se fait allumer. D'un autre côté, quand on est aussi imbu de sa personne, suffit qu'une fille vous regarde avec désir et on s'imagine déjà en train de la... tu vois. Sauf que là c'est pas lui qu'elle regarde, mais son repas NA! Et tu as raison, petite erreur de ma part que je vais m'empresser de rectifier. Merci pour tout! La suite est en-dessous, bonne lecture!_

_Kyona-sama~ Vraiment? C'est trop gentil! C'est vrai que ce n'est pas clair, mais en fait Law adore ses hommes. Seulement il déteste qu'on lui fasse des cachotteries. Je devrais peut être raconter ce qui c'est passé lors de son dernier anniversaire surprise..._

Law: Pardon?

_Non, rien. (chuchote) Je t'en parlerai plus tard._

Law: J'ai tout entendu -_-

_Oups. _

* * *

-Salut ma chérie. Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

-Bien et toi ? Ton ventre est guéri non ? Pourtant tu as l'air blessée. La fière Eyréré se serait-elle fait passer à tabac par un petit pirate ?

-Si tu te la fermais pour changer ma petite.

Nyri se releva, le sourire au lèvres. Sa tante arrivait à temps pour qu'elle puisse passer ses nerfs. Finalement elle allait pouvoir s'amuser encore un peu. Et sans sortir de sa chambre. Son sourire disparut dès qu'elle posa le pied au sol. Car à cet instant précis, elle avait entendu un son familier. Désagréable. Dangereux. Le son d'un pistolet qu'on arme. Elle releva la tête et vit qu'Eyréré pointait sur sa tête un petit calibre, une expression victorieuse et satisfaite sur le visage.

-Pour une fois que tu m'obéis. Je crois que la dernière fois c'était...

-Je ne t'ai jamais obéis.

-Ne gâche pas mon instant de gloire veux-tu ? Où en étais-je ? Ah oui. À la mort de ta mère.

Eyréré jubilait. Se défaire de ses liens n'avait pas été une mince affaire, mais grâce à l'attaque du navire de la marine elle avait eut tout le temps dont elle avait besoin. Mettre la main sur une arme et trouver la cabine de la gamine n'avait été qu'une simple formalité. Le plus difficile avait encore été de choisir le modèle qui convenait le mieux à la situation. En revanche, ces courts déboires n'étaient qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan comparé au plaisir qu'elle avait maintenant. Tenir cette insaisissable nièce en son pouvoir était l'une des choses les plus jouissives qu'elle connaissait. Elle la voyait transpirer à cause de la peur, malgré qu'elle essaie de cacher cette terreur. Une crainte que seules deux personnes vivantes connaissaient. Le mioche cloué dans son hamac par la correction exemplaire que lui avait donné son capitaine, et elle-même. Eux deux, et uniquement eux, connaissaient la peur bleue des armes à feu dont était atteinte la petite.

Dans le feu de l'action, l'adrénaline du combat courant dans ses veines, Nyri se fichait des balles comme de son premier bavoir. Elle était juste assez consciente de leur présence pour les éviter. En revanche, dès qu'elle était en-dehors, il suffisait de la coincer dans un espace clos en pointant le canon d'une arme sur elle et ses cauchemars remontaient. Elle demeurait alors immobile, comme un animal prit au piège, incapable de penser à autre chose que ce qui la menaçait. Elle ne réagissait que par mouvements brusques et nerveux, quand un mouvement la gênait, et uniquement si elle état encore consciente de ce qui l'entourait. Maintenant, son rythme cardiaque devait s'accélérer. Les pupilles se dilataient lentement. Une fois qu'elles le seraient au maximum, Eyréré n'aurait plus rien à craindre. Déjà l'instant approchait. Par test, elle bougea légèrement. Aucune réaction. Parfait. Elle fit quelques pas en direction de la jeune fille pétrifiée.

-Nyri ? Tu m'entends ma chère enfant ? Tu te souviens de ce dont nous parlions ? Ta mère. Tu te rappelles non ? La dame que tu as tuée.

Nyri n'entendait plus rien. Elle ne voyait presque rien. Il n'y avait que ce trou au bout d'un canon métallique, puis la gâchette et ce doigt posé dessus. Après le bras, et la personne n'avait pas d'importance. Les battements de son cœur s'affolaient, ses membres ne répondaient plus. Son cerveau non plus d'ailleurs. Elle n'arrivait qu'à enregistrer la présence de ce danger, sans pouvoir effectuer une autre action. La retraite était coupée, elle était à la merci de ce bras, ce doigt, ce canon et ce trou. L'arme chuta, le bras l'avait lâchée. Elle resta au sol, dans une dangereuse inertie. Nyri ne pouvait en décrocher son regard, à la fois hypnotisée et terrifiée par cet élément métallique qui menaçait sa vie l'instant d'avant. Elle sentit qu'on la secouait, qu'on la déplaçait, mais l'image du danger restait imprimée dans sa rétine.

Law imprima la marque de ses doigts sur la joue de la fille d'un magnifique revers de la main. Sans réaction. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Il était retourné dans son bureau pour y prendre un registre, et il était tombé sur une chaise dépourvue de prisonnière. Grâce à Bepo il avait pu suivre l'odeur d'Eyréré à travers le sous-marin. Quand ils étaient arrivés, il avait tout juste eu le temps d'entendre cette phrase avant de maîtriser la femme qui menaçait la petite d'un flingue. La situation était sous contrôle, Bepo avait ramené l'espèce de sorcière dans un endroit isolé et fermé à clé, il avait reprit en main les événements. Sauf que la gamine n'avait pas bougé. Pas un mouvement, pas même un battement de cil. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, comme si elle était sous l'emprise d'une drogue ou de la peur. Cette dernière hypothèse était ridicule, étant donné son comportement durant la bataille, mais l'autre l'était tout autant. Impossible de la réveiller donc, puisqu'il ignorait la cause de son état. Il lui remit une solide claque qui n'eut pas plus d'effet que la première. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite. Elle avait peur de quelque chose. Le problème c'est qu'il ne savait pas de quoi. Penguin, qui n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis qu'il avait été appelé en renfort, se décida à prendre la parole.

-On devrait peut être interroger une personne qui lui est proche.

-Non, contra immédiatement Law.

Il préférait conserver la mainmise sur la petite. Si il laissait quelqu'un d'autre l'approcher, il y avait toujours un risque qu'elle attaque ou se fasse attaquer. Sans compter qu'elle simulait peut être pour pouvoir communiquer avec son Kory. Il réfléchit durant un certain temps. Une idée germa dans son esprit. En revanche la gamine n'allait pas aimer ça. Pourquoi avait-il pensé « en revanche » ? Si elle détestait ça, tant mieux !

-Allonge-la sur la table et maintient-la. Elle risque de ruer un peu.

Le pirate s'exécuta. Il n'eut aucun mal à retenir la jeune fille, plus rapide que forte. Elle se pliait souplement à chacun e ses mouvements de manière involontaire. Quand Law se remit dans son champ de vision, il tenait une longue aiguille de métal qu'il achevait de stériliser. Pointue, tranchante, dangereuse. Quand il le vit étudier le corps qu'il coinçait, il compris ce qui se préparait. Il se sentait mal d'en être le complice, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Quand le chirurgien eut choisit son point, il leva son arme et l'abattit brutalement à l'endroit sélectionné.

Nyri eut un sursaut nerveux, mais Law tînt bon. Il enfonça à la profondeur voulue le pic de métal dans la paume, évitant de blesser des nerfs ou des ligaments. Si il se trompait, elle pouvait ne jamais retrouver un usage normal de sa main. Elle eut sa première réaction, une sorte de crispation des membres visant à empêcher le déplacement du corps étranger dans son organisme. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle rua violemment. Le chirurgien fît signe à son assistant de mieux la tenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Penguin fût forcé de se placer au-dessus d'elle, se servant de ses jambes pour coincer celles de l'archère. Le pirate vît ses pupilles se réduire d'un seul coup, reprenant une taille naturelle. À partir de là, tout s'enchaîna très vite. Il ressentit une violente douleur dans le bas-ventre, et fût forcé de lâcher la petite. D'une de ses jambes, elle frappa Law sur le haut du crâne. Il contra le coup de justesse, mais il dû cesser momentanément de tenir l'aiguille. Elle l'arracha alors elle-même et la lança sur le chirurgien avant de s'enfuir. La pointe de métal s'enfonça partiellement dans l'épaule du supernova. L'instant d'après, elle courait déjà dans les couloirs du sous-marin tandis que les deux pirates se rétablissaient. Law retira à son tour l'aiguille de sa chair en grognant. Penguin, malgré la douleur, ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

-Elle n'a pas aimé hein ?

Nyri serra sa main en grimaçant. Elle devait trouver quelque chose dans quoi l'enrouler avant que le sang ne permette de retrouver sa trace. Elle rentra dans ce qui semblait être une réserve, sans y allumer la lumière et y récupéra le premier bout de tissu venu. Elle se fît un bandage sommaire et réfléchit. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était qu'Eyréré lui avait rendu une petite visite. Elle avait sortit une arme et après... la salle avec le chirurgien et la douleur dans sa main. Elle frissonna. Elle n'était pas encore totalement remise. L'image de ce fichu flingue l'obsédait. Elle s'accroupit dans la pénombre et resserra ses bras contre elle. Et dire que ces pirates l'avaient vue dans un état pareil ! En réfléchissant un peu, ils pourraient déterminer son point faible sans le moindre problème. Elle entama des exercices de respiration afin de se calmer. Ses chances d'être découvert étaient multipliées par cent si jamais elle perdait le contrôle sur elle-même. Lentement, elle coupa toute connexion avec son esprit pour se concentrer sur ses sensations. Des vibrations. Quelqu'un venait par là. Des rires sur la droite. Elle était tout près de ses ennemis. Une vague odeur de sueur. Une salle d'entraînement. Ou un dortoir, allez savoir. Conclusion : sortie par l'extérieur impossible. Étape une, analyser l'environnement, fait. Étape deux, trouver une issue. Là-haut, un courant d'air. Bouche d'aération. Parfait. Elle rouvrit lentement les yeux et s'élança vers le haut d'un bond. Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant de la lumière pénétrer dans cet endroit.

Bepo avait suivit les instructions de son capitaine. Emprisonner l'humaine à l'odeur inquiétante, puis remettre la main sur l'enfant-oiseau. Sa fragrance était trop particulière pour ne pas être simple à repérer. Il avait attendu un peu. Il savait que si il la surprenait, elle réagirait comme une bête traquée. Elle mordrait et tenterait de s'enfuir par le premier coin venu, sans se soucier des conséquences. Il avait patienté jusqu'à ce que son rythme cardiaque soit calmé, puis avait surgit afin de l'empêcher de partir. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle était rapide. Trop rapide. Donc il s'était lamentablement écrasé sur le sol. Résultat : il devait reprendre à zéro. Et se soigner la truffe. La fin de journée promettait d'être longue.

Sachi prenait une pause dans une cabine à l'écart quand la grille d'aération vola à l'autre bout de la pièce. La personne qui l'avait éjectée atterrit sur le pauvre pirate. Il reconnut l'archère, l'espèce de gamine tantôt fille tantôt monstre. À califourchon sur lui, une main sur sa bouche, elle lui faisait clairement signe qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à bouger. Il se demandait pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas encore assommé. Il ne tarda pas à avoir la réponse.

-Tu peux me dire où se trouve la cabine de Kory ?

Penguin acheva de bander l'épaule de son capitaine, malgré les réticences de ce dernier. Il était enfin parvenu à marcher de manière correcte après le coup magistral qu'il s'était prit dans les parties génitales. Autant dire qu'il était remonté contre la gamine. On a pas idée d'attaquer les gens comme ça ! D'un autre côté, c'était le chirurgien qui lui avait planté une aiguille dans la main. Avant de se la prendre dans l'épaule suite à la réaction de la patiente. Il avait dû se retenir de rire en voyant la tête de son capitaine. Pas de doute, il estimait que cette petite était autant une plaie qu'un de ses hommes. Peut être qu'il tenterait de l'engager dans l'équipage ensuite. Ou peut être qu'il la tuerait, impossible de savoir à quoi s'en tenir quand on côtoyait Trafalgar Law.

-Penguin ?

-Oui capitaine ?

-Je n'ai pas rêvé. Elle m'a planté une aiguille dans l'épaule.

-Comment vous-en êtes-vous aperçu ?

Le pirate ne put s'empêcher de taquiner son capitaine tant sa tête pensive était amusante. Il se reçut immédiatement un regard noir.

-Peut être à cause de la perforation. Ou du sang qui s'en écoule, va savoir.

-Ah oui, vous n'avez pas tort. Ça doit faire plutôt mal. D'un autre côté, c'est vous qui avez commencé.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix.

-Vous auriez pu y aller plus doucement tout de même.

-Comment ? Comme ça ?

Penguin se sentit poussé vers l'arrière. Il se retrouva allongé sur une table, son capitaine au-dessus de lui. Un petit sourire sadique étira les lèvres de ce dernier. Juste en le voyant dans cette position, le pirate frissonna de plaisir. Le magnifique chirurgien fit glisser son nez dans le cou de son subordonné. Il remonta doucement le long de la mâchoire et titilla un lobe d'oreille sensible de quelques morsures légères. Il glissa ensuite sa langue derrière le panneau de l'oreille, à la frontière entre peau et cheveux. Il redescendit à sa position initiale. Le jeune homme à la casquette sentit la température de son corps augmenter à chaque nouveau geste de son capitaine. Law prit la glissière de l'uniforme entre ses dents et la fit descendre jusque en bas. Il parcourut le torse et le ventre de son assistant avec ses lèvres, s'attardant sur les tétons dressés. Il remonta brusquement et rejeta en arrière la casquette afin de dévoiler totalement le visage et les cheveux de Penguin. Il le fixa dans les yeux puis s'en alla, l'abandonnant nu et excité sur cette table de métal. Le jeune pirate fût déçu pendant un court instant, puis éclata de rire. Personne ne pouvait changer son capitaine. Encore une fois, il allait devoir finir le travail manuellement.

Nyri avait dû mettre KO ce pirate qu'elle avait croisé dans la salle. Il avait refusé de la mener là où elle voulait aller. Elle aurait voulu se fier à son odorat, mais l'odeur de Kory était perdue au milieu de toutes les autres. D'autant qu'étant encore perturbée par les récents événements, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment. Distraite, elle percuta quelque chose. Quelque chose d'orange. Quelque chose de grand. Quelque chose avec une étrange odeur animale. En levant la tête, elle reconnut l'ours. Le blanc qui passait son temps à s'excuser. Le second du mec à qui elle avait planté une aiguille dans l'épaule. Elle voulut courir, mais il l'avait déjà attrapée. Pas idiot, il la maintenait fermement contre lui.

-Le capitaine m'a dit de te retrouver. Désolé.

-Lâche-moi !

-Je ne peux pas. Désolé

-Bien sûr que si !

-Je ne dois pas. Tu dois venir avec moi. Désolé.

-Très bien. Mais emmène-moi voir Kory.

Elle sentit l'hésitation de l'ours. Il était partagé entre le lien animal qu'il avait avec elle et celui qui l'unissait à son capitaine. Il la balança sur son épaule avec autant de douceur que possible et la déposa finalement devant une porte.

-Je vais dire que je t'ai retrouvé. Désolé.

Le cœur battant, elle franchit la porte. Elle se retrouva dans une salle où étaient suspendus huit hamacs. Deux gigantesques armoires et une table servaient de mobilier. Sur les huit, seul un était occupé. Les autres devaient appartenir à des personnes en service. Elle s'approcha de l'unique silhouette.

-Je t'attendais.

Kory lui tendit une main. Elle la saisit et en huma l'odeur puis la caressa avec sa joue. Elle y passa doucement ses lèvres, les yeux clos. Quand elle les rouvrit, Kory s'était redressé autant que possible malgré la douleur et approchait son corps d'elle. Elle délaissa sa main et partit redécouvrir ce visage qu'elle connaissait par cœur elle commença par y passer ses mains lentement, presque religieusement. Elle ne l'avait pas touché depuis longtemps. Lui qui l'avait initiée à ces jeux. Quand ses doigts eurent terminé, elle inspira profondément son odeur. Pendant ce temps, lui ne bougeait pas. Ce fût à son tour. Elle sentit les doigts frais parcourir la peau de son visage tantôt l'effleurant comme une aile de papillon, tantôt pressant l'épiderme avec une force passionnée. Il enroula l'une de ses mains autour de la nuque de la jeune femme. Après la découverte par les mains, ce fût celle par les lèvres. Et enfin, pour la première fois depuis des mois, leurs langues se rencontrèrent à nouveau.

Sitôt que Law fût certain que tout était sous contrôle, il alla vers la pièce où il avait fait enfermer Eyréré. Retenue au mur par des chaînes, elle ne pouvait même pas atteindre la sortie. Il s'installa confortablement sur une chaise et la regarda. Son attitude était étrange. Les captifs habituels s'entaillaient les chairs à force de tenter de sortir, ou s'abandonnaient à un désespoir passif. Elle non. En fait, elle aurait pu être assise dans un bar qu'elle n'aurait pas eu un comportement plus détendu. Il la fixa durant un long moment. Elle ne daigna pas lui adresser un regard, pas une parole.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Comme quoi la petite a tué sa mère ?

-Ce ne sont pas des mensonges. C'est la vérité.

* * *

_(déprime toujours)_

**Joy? Joy t'es où? **

_(mollement) Ici._

**Toujours absente. On dirait que je vais devoir clôre à sa place. Donc, si vous avez aimé ou non laissez une review! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle dit aussi avant... ah, oui! "Pourvu qu'ils aiment ce chapitre, pourvu qu'ils aiment ce chapitre, NON IL EST TROP NUL JE RECOMMENCE!". Heu, non ce n'est pas ça. Comment elle dit déjà? Je crois que c'est: "J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre!"**

**Bref, à la prochaine! **


	16. Comment te punir? (partie 1)

_Bonjour tout le monde! (se jette à genoux) Pardon pour le retard, j'en suis profondément désolée! Je suis la pire auteure de tout les temps!_

**(lui tapote le dos) Mais non, mais non. Tu es excellente même. **

_O_O Tu le penses vraiment?_

**(éclate de rire) Mais non j'déconne! Poisson d'Avril!**

_(snif)_

_nathdawn~ Heureuse que tu ais apprécié. J'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra autant que le précédent._

_Kyona-sama~De rien, si j'ai pu t'éclairer cela m'a fait plaisir. Je suis contente que "mon" Law te plaise. Pauvre Penguin quand même... personne ne devrait subir cela._

Penguin: Ouais, j'suis d'accord! Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait terminer la scène hein?

_Cou-couche panier. Et je te donnerai une autre photographie de Law qui dort (moi? J'exploite les personnages? Mais non, pas du tout... nan j'vous dit)_

Penguin: Avec ou sans la couette?

_Sans. Donc en boxer. _

Penguin: *Q* (saigne du nez)

_Mayday, mayday! On a une hémorragie nasale qui prend de l'ampleur! Nan mais j'suis sérieuse là!_

_ShaunyBlackSheep~ Law ou Kory? Dans la chambre de Nyri? Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient y faire? (réfléchis) (rigole)_

**(lève les yeux au ciel) (chuchote à l'oreille de Joy)**

_Ah d'accord! Ne serais-tu pas un peu perverse sur les bords toi? _

**Dit celle qui écrit des scène à la limite du sado-masochisme. **

_D'accord, je me tais. Mais ce n'est pas à la limite du SM! Quand au yaoi... même pas un peu fan? Pour l'anniversaire, c'est une vieille histoire. Je ne sais pas si je devrais... peut être un jour. Quand Law sera de meilleure humeur. Je tiens à la vie moi! Pitié, pas le chat Potté! Je ne peux... pas... résister! (mode zombi ON) Je suis à tes ordres mon maître._

* * *

Kory enserra un peu plus le corps chaud malgré les vagues de douleur qui lui parcouraient les membres à chaque mouvement. Nyri ne l'avait pas vraiment surpris, il l'avait sentit arriver. Il avait été plus étonné par les nouvelles sensations qu'il sentait sous ses doigts. Elle s'était appliquée de nouvelles traces sur la gorge, nouvelles arabesques claires sur la peau sombre rejoignant leurs aînées. Elle avait grandit, son corps se modifiant pour prendre une apparence plus féminine. Elle s'était musclée aussi. Il l'avait caressée longtemps, jusqu'à connaître sur le bout des doigts les nouvelles courbes de Nyri. Il n'était pas allé plus loin. Elle était restée vêtue. Peu vêtue, certes, mais pas nue. Ce n'était pas le moment. Ils s'étaient juste partiellement retrouvés. Maintenant, elle dormait entre ses bras. Comme quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Il entendit un pas familier. La porte s'ouvrit sur Law.

-Je dois lui parler.

-Elle dort.

-Et alors ?

-Ne la touchez pas.

Kory resserra sa prise sur la jeune fille endormie. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû défier son capitaine, mais Nyri était plus importante. Il s'attendait à ce que Law le frappe et le force à la lâcher, mais au lieu de ça il s'allongea tranquillement dans un des hamacs.

-Nyri... Nyri...

Elle avait beau courir, la voix la rattrapais toujours. Elle se retrouva soudainement face à une porte. Toujours la même. Elle tâtonna afin de trouver la poignée, sans réussir à mettre la main dessus. Elle devait se retourner, mais elle était pétrifiée. Une main douce se posa sur son épaule. Elle pivota brutalement, s'arrachant à cette étreinte indésirable. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une magnifique femme. Elle connaissait ses traits par cœur, les nuances de sa voix lui étaient plus que familières. Sa mère. Elle voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais Nyri la repoussa.

-Pourquoi ma fille ? Pourquoi ?

L'archère se débattit longtemps, mais plus elle perdait ses forces plus le spectre semblait en gagner. Elle la serra contre sa poitrine. Et malgré les vêtements qu'elle portait, Nyri sentait sa peau lui glacer les membres. Le froid gagna les organes. Elle entendait le sang battre à ses oreilles, mais de plus en plus lentement. Jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement.

La jeune femme se releva dans un hurlement silencieux, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte, crispée dans une position improbable. Son corps se cabra entre les bras du jeune pirate, l'arrachant à l'étreinte réconfortante dans laquelle il l'enveloppait. Law, satisfait, descendit paisiblement du hamac et asséna une gifle retentissante à l'archère. Incapable d'opposer une quelconque résistance, elle tomba sur le côté. Une marque rouge s'imprima à l'endroit de la baffe.

-Relève-toi. Debout, ordonna le chirurgien de la mort.

Lentement, Nyri se redressa, moins pour obéir à Law que parce qu'elle trouvait le sol franchement inconfortable. Elle lui lança un regard furieux et se jeta sur lui afin de lui apprendre qu'on ne la frappait pas et qu'on ne lui donnait pas d'ordres, stoppant son mouvement quand Kory cria son nom afin de l'arrêter. Elle resta figée, les épaules et les bras lancés en avant, le corps légèrement ramassé sur lui-même afin de donner une plus grande puissance. Sa poitrine se soulevait encore de manière irrégulière. Deux parts se battaient en elle. D'un côté, la soif de sang. De l'autre, son lien avec son vieil ami. Ce fut ce dernier qui l'emporta.

-Bien. Très obéissante. Merci Kory.

-De quoi capitaine ?

-Ordonne-lui de me suivre sans rechigner. Je n'ai pas confiance en elle.

-Pourquoi capitaine ?

-Fais-le, c'est tout. Je ne la blesserai pas.

-Ai-je votre parole ?

Surpris du manque de confiance de son subordonné, Law hésita un instant avant de lui répondre

-Tu l'as.

Il ajouta qu'ils discuteraient de son début d'insubordination plus tard, puis attendit. Il nota que les deux jeunes gens n'eurent pas besoin de se parler. De très léger changement corporels lui indiquaient la direction que prenait la discussion. A priori, la jeune archère était mécontente du service que lui réclamais Kory. Ce dernier se montrait tour à tour suppliant et menaçant.

Le dialogue silencieux des deux jeunes gens énervait Nyri, qui ne se sentait pas d'humeur à suivre un fou dangereux. Surtout si il était dingue. Kory lui fît silencieusement comprendre qu'ils en souffriraient tout les deux si elle n'acceptait pas de mettre sa fierté de côté pour une fois. Un rapide coup d'œil au capitaine acheva la résistance comme la réflexion de Nyri, qui se redressa dans une position plus naturelle. Elle savait que si elle résistait, il n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à son ami, fût-il membre de son équipage, afin de la forcer à lui obéir. Ce type d'hommes, arrogants et prêts à tout pour atteindre leurs objectifs, était le pire. Elle ramassa les couches de vêtements que lui avait retiré Kory, incluant son armure sale et le tissus qu'elle portait dessous. Quand elle voulut se rhabiller, l'autre sadique montra des signes d'impatience. Elle prit donc le parti d'abandonner ses affaires à Kory pour suivre le fichu pirate. Elle savait que de toute façon son ami en prendrait soin. Le chirurgien la ramena dans une pièce qu'elle avait déjà vue auparavant : son bureau. Elle nota la présence d'un liquide blanc au sol. Du lait. Pas très propre le pirate. Au moins, elle n'allait pas devoir subir de nouveau les envies sanglantes et sadiques du maudit capitaine. Il s'installa derrière une grande table recouverte de papiers en tout genres et appuya sa tête sur ses mains croisées, l'air songeur.

-Que vais-je pouvoir faire de toi ?

Comprenant certainement que cette question ne réclamait pas réponse, Nyri conserva son attitude originelle. En même temps curieuse et sur la défensive, elle gardait une distance de sécurité vis-à-vis de Law. Ce dernier détailla une fois de plus le corps fin. À croire qu'il était obsédé par l'idée de s'amuser avec. D'un autre côté, qui n'aurait pas souhaité voir ce qui se cachait sous cette belle peau hâlée, et retirer de leurs orbites ces magnifiques yeux dorés afin de les conserver pour toujours dans un bocal, hum ? Il nota que, n'ayant pas eu le temps de se laver ou se changer avant d'être consignée, elle n'était vêtue que d'un short et d'une brassière. En plus d'être pleine de sueur, elle empestait également le sang séché. Comment cela n'avait pas pu déranger l'autre alors qu'ils étaient si serrés dans ce minuscule hamac ? M'enfin, il avait quand même d'autres préoccupations que la propreté douteuse des personnes à bord de son bâtiment. Tant que les chargés des soins étaient correctement désinfectés et que son sous-marin restait impeccable, peu importe. Il reporta son attention sur le problème actuel : comment occuper une matricide pouvant le poignarder dans le dos à n'importe quel moment ?

-As-tu déjà envisagé d'attenter à mes jours ?

-Souvent oui.

La franchise de la réponse déstabilisa quelque peu le sublime chirurgien. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de réponses, mais certainement pas à celle-là.

-Quelle honnêteté.

-Nous, artistes des océans, n'avons pas les mêmes mœurs que de vulgaires pirates.

Ouch. Elle venait d'insulter la quasi-totalité des personnes voguant sur cet océan. Soit un ou deux milliers de personnes, au minimum. Dont lui. Et en une seule phrase s'il-vous-plaît.

-Tu n'as pourtant pas toujours été parfaitement franche avec nous.

-Je n'ai pas à le faire d'un autre côté. M'avez-vous toujours dit uniquement la vérité ?

-Je ne suis pas toi. Nos positions ne sont pas exactement les mêmes.

-Posez votre question qu'on en finisse.

-As-tu tué ta mère ?

-Oui.

-De ta propre volonté ?

-Oui et non.

-Oui ou non ?

-Disons que c'est complexe. Trop pour vous.

Ne relevant pas, une fois n'était pas coutume, l'insulte, Law continua son interrogatoire. Elle le lui paierait plus tard. Au centuple.

-L'as-tu légèrement omis quand tu te trouvais face à nous ?

-Pas légèrement, mais oui.

-Es-tu prête à subir ton châtiment ?

-Vous n'êtes pas mon capitaine. Vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Elle n'appelait pas de réponse.

-Tu es consciente que je pourrais te torturer ?

-Oui. De toute façon, vous avez vu l'effet que vos « tortures » comme vous aimez les appeler ont sur moi.

Law décida d'effacer le sourire narquois qui flottait sur les fines lèvres de l'archère, et de lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Jamais personne n'avait osé affirmer que les petites séances du tortionnaire expert ne leur faisait rien. Il s'approcha d'elle, félin menaçant la gazelle innocente. Il ressemblait d'ailleurs à un tigre, avec ses lèvres étirées découvrant une dentition parfaitement entretenue. Et surtout des canines pointues. Malgré qu'elle se soit légèrement crispée, la jeune femme ne s'enfuyait pas. Elle ne se sépara pas non plus de son sourire. Tant mieux. C'était plus amusant ainsi.

-Tu sais, petite proie – elle frissonna en entendant le surnom si désagréable à son oreille – il existe de très nombreux moyens de blesser, de faire du mal. De punir.

Il se pencha jusqu'à son oreille pour lui murmurer la fin de la phrase.

-Et j'en connais la majeure partie.

Nyri serra les lèvres. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle craignait un autre être humain. Peut être même pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle se força à rester immobile. Le fichu sadique eut un petit rire et s'écarta d'elle. Il ouvrait la bouche, quand l'escargophone posé sur son bureau se mit à sonner. La jeune femme n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite les nouvelles. Quelque chose à propos de pirates au chapeau de paille. Sa mémoire se mit en route, lui apportant bientôt les informations réclamées : les Mugiwaras, équipage composé de seulement huit ou neuf membres, tous avec une prime sur la tête. Elle n'en savait pas beaucoup plus. Ça sentait mauvais. Si jamais Law décidait de l'abandonner, elle, une chasseuse de prime, à bord de ce navire, elle n'était pas certaine de s'en tirer vivante. Après tout, beaucoup de pirates ne faisaient pas dans la dentelle avec les gens comme elle. Direct par-dessus bord dans le meilleur des cas. L'un de ses anciens collègues avait même été prisonnier durant une semaine avant d'être délivré par la Marine, le plus grand des déshonneurs pour quelqu'un comme eux. Une semaine, attaché au grand mât, exposé au vent comme au soleil, au froid comme à la canicule. Une semaine sans nourriture ni eau. Une semaine sans pouvoir dormir. Il avait faillit y laisser son esprit, mais n'y avait perdu que sa santé physique. Il avait quitté le métier maintenant.

-Entamez la manœuvre d'émersion. Nous allons leur dire bonjour.

Elle faillit sursauter, ramenée à la réalité par la voix de Law. Elle le fixa un long moment, incapable de lire dans les orbes nuageuses si, oui ou non, il comptait tout simplement proposer aux Mugiwaras de la prendre à leur bord afin de s'amuser un peu pour ensuite la reprendre à son bord. Il releva la tête vers elle avant de l'incliner sur le côté, arborant toujours son petit sourire en coin. Et si ce qu'il voulait, c'était justement lui faire croire qu'il comptait la laisser tomber afin qu'elle se torture l'esprit pour rien ? Non, personne ne serait aussi tordu. Sauf la personne la plus sadique de cette foutue planète. D'un autre côté, il était cette personne. Donc c'était possible. Nyri sentait une migraine pointer le bout de son nez à force.

_Tu réfléchis pour rien. Il ne me laissera pas partir, donc il te gardera avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint ses objectifs. _

Sans compter l'espèce de bestiole qui revenait. Quelle journée pourrie.

_Espèce de bestiole ? Je suis la « bestiole » comme tu dis la plus puissante de toutes les mers. _

Et la plus mégalo aussi ?

_Morte de rire. _

Serait-ce possible que tu sois morte tout court ?Pour toute réponse, la bête grogna et envoya une décharge de douleur à Nyri. Elle sentit son ventre se déchirer une fois de plus sous la griffure du Rohk. Elle serra les dents, ce qui n'échappa malheureusement pas à Law.

-Nous rediscuterons plus tard de ta punition. J'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Penguin soupira. Il adorait la voix de son capitaine, surtout quand il donnait des ordres. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui. Ce n'était certainement pas cet imbécile de Sachi qui allait lui faire cet effet-là ! À l'heure actuelle, le pirate aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être en compagnie du chirurgien, et pas dans la salle des machines. Il se doutait déjà de ce qui allait se passer. Peut être que cette fois, son sublime supérieur lui accorderait une danse. Et peut être qu'ils finiraient enfin ce qu'ils avaient si souvent commencé, sans jamais terminer. Du moins pas dans la réalité. Car c'était autre chose dans les rêves du pauvre Penguin, sans cesse allumé, jamais satisfait.

Le pirate regarda la jeune femme s'en aller. Il avait vu ses yeux virer au bleu, l'espace d'un court instant. Le Rohk avait dû agir. Qu'elle se crispe de nouveau l'instant d'après n'avait fait que confirmer cette supposition. Il devait admettre que, jusqu'à présent, cet animal avait eu plus d'effet sur son hôte que lui. La pire des tortures pour cette étrange fille n'était-elle tout simplement pas de devoir supporter la bête en elle ? Un plan se mit à germer dans l'esprit de Law. Un plan incroyable, un plan fou, un plan inimaginable pour n'importe qui sauf pour lui, bref, un plan à son image. Unique, incroyable, magnifique, taré, efficace. Si il fonctionnait du moins. Quelque chose attira son attention sur le sol, le détournant momentanément de ses réflexions. Une tâche rouge. Du sang. Frais. Les mots d'Eyréré lors de la discussion ayant suivit la révélation supplémentaire sur la mort de Nylaré revinrent au chirurgien.

« Nyri n'a pas eu le choix. L'animal de sa mère se réveillait. Pour l'heure, le Rohk de ma nièce dort encore. Mais plus pour longtemps. (…) Quand les blessures mentales deviendront physiques, il restera au plus deux semaines. Ensuite, elle mourra. De même que tout humain à proximité. De même que tout humain qui se trouvera sur sa route. Alors, nul ne sera plus en sécurité. »

Nyri se précipita jusqu'à sa cabine et s'enferma à double tour. Elle écarta les mains qui couvraient son ventre et constata qu'une longue estafilade avait commencé à se teinter de rouge. L'autre chirurgien ne l'avait pas remarqué, étant donné qu'elle croisait les bras devant son abdomen. Sans compter le fait qu'elle était déjà couverte d'hémoglobine. Pas la sienne, certes, mais tout de même bien visible. En revanche, elle avait peut être laissé du sang au passage, ce que Law ne manquerait pas de relever. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Eyréré aussi. Si elle lui avait dit, à ce maudit capitaine, il ne tarderait pas à faire le lien. Elle se précipita vers son armoire et remballa ses affaires. Elle devait retrouver ses armes avant qu'ils ne soient à la surface. Quand les Hearts rencontreraient les Mugiwaras, elle n'aurait qu'à se glisser dans une chaloupe pour partir à l'insu de tous. Ensuite elle ramerait jusqu'à la côte. Après, elle verrait.

Ailleurs, dans un monde lointain, dans un monde presque semblable au leur, une jeune femme riait. Elle ressemblait traits pour traits à Nyri, sauf que sa peau comme ses cheveux étaient métalliques. Ses yeux bleus souriaient également, triomphants. Le moment était presque venu. Bientôt, tous ces humains trembleraient de nouveau face à la puissance des Rohks. Bientôt, plus rien ne pourrait les arrêter. Bientôt, elle régnerait en maîtresse sur la terre des hommes. Bientôt.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre! _

**Moi aussi!**

_Encore un de tes poissons d'avril à la ***?_

**Non, la vraie surprise arrive sous peu. **

_Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir ce que c'est..._

Ensemble de voix au loin qui ressemble fortement à celles des personnages, totalement furieux: JOY! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST CETTE HISTOIRE?

_(transpire) Qu'as-tu encore fait?_

**(air innocent) Moi? Presque rien. Je leur ai juste laissé un mot en ton nom dans lequel tu déclares que tu as prévu de leur faire faire une partouze générale sous peu. En laissant une description de qui va coucher avec qui. (flaque de sang qui arrive jusqu'à eux) Ah, je crois que Penguin vient de lire la partie où il a droit à une petite séance avec son capitaine. **

_(s'enfuit afin d'éviter la marée de pirates et autres personnages plus ou moins et plutôt plus que moins ravis) Si vous avez aimé, ou si vous avez des remarques à faire, laissez une reviews s'il vous plaît! J'espère vous revoir un jour! Adieu monde cruel!_

(passage en trombe d'une troupe de personnages de la fiction devant un Anger hilare)

* * *

_**Extrait du prochain chapitre**_

Il l'entraîna dans un couloir à l'écart, loin de la fête, puis s'arrêta et la coinça contre un mur. Leurs langues entamèrent un ballet déchaîné. Il souleva sa partenaire et la plaqua contre le mur, prenant l'avantage, étouffant son gémissement de protestation de ses lèvres. Nyri passa ses mains dans la courte chevelure, les descendant lentement le long des épaules musclées. Elle sentait l'excitation du jeune homme à travers leurs vêtements. Elle renonça à se défaire de l'opressante étreinte, le corps prenant le pas sur l'esprit. Elle laissa le désir la gagner et s'abandonna totalement à leurs jeux sensuels.


	17. Sur le Sunny, on ne fait pas que danser!

**Hey les fous! Aujourd'hui je fais l'annonce, l'autre crétine dors. Elle a laissé des mots pour des gens. Les reviewers et revieweuses je crois. Donc je vous met tout ça et vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Même si je doute qu'elle soit sympathique!**

**(lis laborieusement) "Je suis désolée pour le retard et espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Anger si tu racontes des bêtises je te jure que tu ne t'en tireras pas comme cela" Pff... comme si elle pouvait me faire quelque chose. "N'oublie pas de mettre un avertissement pour lemon" Bien sûr que j'oublierai pas banane. Ah je vous jure. "Et que maintenant, comme le manager de documents me supprime mes alinéas, le prénom du personnage qui nous donne son point de vue apparaîtra au-dessus du paragraphe, souligné" OK je m'en souviendrait. **

_**Kyona-sama~ Moque toi autant que tu veux, j'admet que cette phrase était très... comment dire... la quintessence de la pourritude?**_

_**Ah, une fan de Yaoi? Dommage que Law n'ait jamais conclut avec Penguin... Non, je ne me fous pas de toi. C'est qui? Lis un peu plus bas. Quand? Qu'arrive t-il généralement quand deux pirates se rencontrent? (à supposer qu'ils ne se tapent pas dessus). Où? Bah dans un couloir. J'espère que ce petit lemon te donnera satisfaction et te souhaites une excellente lecture.**_

_**nathdawn~ Peur? Pourquoi? Que risque-t-il d'arriver? **_

_**Euh... héhé... je sens que j'ai intérêt à faire attention moi ^-^'**_

_**Bisous et bonne lecture!**_

_**ShaunyBlackSheep~NON! PAS LES YEUX DU CHAT POTTE! NON! NON! NAONNNNNNN! **_

_**En fait, lors d'un anniversaire surprise, Law a cru que des espions s'étaient infiltrés (crise de paranoïa) et tentaient un grand coup pour le capturer donc il a assommé la moitié de ses hommes avant de comprendre que personne ne complotait contre lui et qu'ils voulaient juste lui préparer une super fête d'anniversaire. Du coup, il a accidentellement massacré le gâteau géant et fait échouer la surprise en explosant la porte de la salle où se préparait la petite sauterie. La porte atterrit sur le gateau, qui a salit la salle, les autres ont cru à une attaque surprise et ce qui devait être un anniversaire s'est transformé en bagarre générale. Tu sais tout. (soulagée)**_

_**Non! Pas du tout! Elle est très courageuse cette petite!**_

_**Le chapitre est juste en-dessous! Bonne lecture! **_

* * *

Nyri grinçait presque des dents. Quand le chirurgien avait dit « autre chose à faire », elle n'avait pas pensé que cela incluait de préparer une nouba d'enfer avec les Mugiwaras. Certes, cela lui permettrait de s'échapper plus facilement. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait aller nulle part sans qu'on épie ses moindres faits et gestes. En plus, le chirurgien l'avait forcée à s'habiller de manière moins « agressive ». donc à retirer son armure. Et elle avait remarqué une certaine personne. Quelqu'un qu'elle ne pensait pas revoir avant de nombreuses années. Elle s'était aussitôt esquivée en croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne l'ait pas vue, mais rien n'était certain. Et surtout pas avec lui. Elle jeta un œil sur la ligne d'horizon. Le ciel rougissait sur la mer, s'assombrissant plus haut. L'heure serait bientôt à la fête. Quelque part sur l'océan, il y avait le navire-cirque. Là-bas, les artistes devaient être en plein numéro. Puis ils iraient manger et dormir pour les plus fatigués – ou jeunes – d'entre eux, entamer l'éternelle valse des jeux impudiques pour les autres. Elle devait récupérer ses affaires. Elle descendit doucement l'échelle qui menait au sous-marin jaune poussin – pourquoi pareille teinte d'ailleurs ? – afin de retrouver ses quartiers. Elle se retrouva bien quelque part, mais pas à l'endroit prévu. En clair, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Sachi. Donc pas exactement ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Je dois récupérer quelque chose. Ordre du capitaine.

-C'est cela oui...

-Tu me traites de menteuse ?

-Et bien... oui. Retourne là-haut.

-Non.

-Ordre du capitaine.

Nyri se mordit la lèvre. Il ne bougerai pas d'ici, et elle risquait d'attirer l'attention en le jetant à l'eau. Elle prit donc le parti de remonter le temps qu'ils dorment tous. Elle allait perdre un temps précieux...

Law

Law avala un verre de saké en promenant son regard sur les alentours. Le Chapeau de Paille s'était depuis longtemps rué sur la nourriture et avalait pièce de viande après pièce de viande sous les acclamations de divers pirates incluant quelques membres des Mugiwaras. Le renne-docteur, le tireur et le cuisinier pour être précis. Plus loin, leur charpentier se déhanchait sur la musique produite par les musiciens des deux équipages en compagnie de la navigatrice. Lui-même était en compagnie de l'archéologue, Nico Robin. Bien des exclamations retentissaient sur le pont, mais certaines attirèrent plus son attention. Il se détourna dans leur direction et remarqua une silhouette qui se déhanchait au centre d'un groupe sifflant de manière appréciatrice. Il fût sidéré par la manière dont cette jeune femme dansait. Il état hypnotisé par les mouvements du corps ondulant, sautant, se lovant dans l'air frais de la nuit. Les gestes étaient précis, parfois lents et parfois rapides, toujours en rythme, la coordination parfaite. Les jambes envoyaient parfois ce corps dans les airs, où il se déployait un instant tel un oiseau qui prend son envol avant d'atterrir. Un instant elle faisait mine de tomber lentement en arrière, les bras se tordant dans l'air comme deux serpents dansant ensemble, puis d'un seul coup elle se jetait vers les étoiles et alors les reptiles devenaient deux colombes cherchant à s'envoler. Elle partait parfois dans des mouvements plus sensuels, se cambrant doucement pendant que ses mains descendaient le long de son corps. Elle partit soudain au sol et commença à jouer avec le plancher, se tordant et sautant comme milles diables. Quand elle se redressa, cambrant totalement son corps et rejetant la tête en arrière, il vit enfin son visage. Celui d'une certaine archère.

Nyri

Nyri ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle dansait. C'était une activité qu'elle avait toujours adoré, pratiqué. Quand elle était artiste de cirque c'était quelque chose de naturel. Après, avec son temps comme chasseuse de prime, elle s'en servait pour se détendre et gagner quelque menue monnaie si les forbans venaient à fuir au loin sans qu'elle ait pu leur mettre la main dessus. Elle en avait fréquenté des bars, plus ou moins mal famés, mais tous accueillants pour une jeune femme à la recherche d'un endroit où travailler. C'était en ce temps là qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Lui qui portait maintenant sur elle le même regard qu'à l'époque. Interrogatif. Surpris. Lubrique. La musique s'arrêta, et avec elle le show de la jeune femme. Les pirates manifestèrent leur mécontentement avec un enthousiasme égalant celui qu'ils avaient eu à l'acclamer quelques instants plus tôt, ce qui n'empêcha pas Nyri de s'installer dans un coin avec une chope de bière. Elle sentit bientôt quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés. L'histoire se répétait.

Quand ils s'étaient vus pour la première fois, c'était au cours d'un travail. Ils s'étaient momentanément associés, puisqu'il était incapable de trouver la cachette de leur proie. Ils devaient donc faire moitié-moitié, et la somme obtenue suffisait tout juste à l'archère pour payer le bateau jusqu'à l'île suivante. Pour manger chaud, elle avait donc dû se faire embaucher dans un bar pour la soirée. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand elle avait vu son compagnon d'une journée entrer de ledit bar. Elle avait presque finit son service, mais il ne l'avait pas quittée du regard durant tout le spectacle qu'elle avait offert aux clients du bar. Le patron satisfait lui avait offert un repas et une chambre pour la nuit, plus un petit bonus. Elle s'était donc installée avec sa chope et mangé ce qu'on lui servait. Ensuite, il l'avait rejoint. Ils n'avaient presque pas parlé du reste de la soirée. Quelques commentaires sans importance. Il avait neuf ans de plus qu'elle, était déjà couturé en plusieurs endroits, doté d'un charme viril et sauvage. Il lui avait donné bien des preuves de cette virilité et cette sauvagerie au cours de la nuit qui avait suivit, et de quelques autres ensuite d'ailleurs. Ils avaient fait un bout de route ensemble, combattus un peu, autant entre eux pour devenir plus forts que contre les quelques personnes dotées d'une prime ayant le malheur de croiser leur route. Ils avaient eu plusieurs rapports, tous protégés bien entendu. Puis, un jour, ils s'étaient séparés. Comme ça. Sans explications, avec juste un « au revoir ». C'était souvent comme ça. Ça l'avait toujours été.

Maintenant, ils étaient de nouveau côte à côte. Sauf que cette fois, ils étaient dans deux équipages différents et non chasseurs de prime. Et que cette fois ils se connaissaient déjà.

-C'est surprenant de te voir ici. Tu danses toujours aussi bien.

-Je pourrai dire la même chose. Je ne pensais pas que tu deviendrais pirate.

-Moi non plus pour être franc. Enfin, ainsi va la vie. Comme ça tu es avec Trafalgar Law ?

-Temporairement. Un concours de circonstances.

-Raconte.

-C'est une histoire un peu trop longue.

-Tu disais déjà ça de ton passé. Ça fait bien un an ou deux non ?

-Peut être. Peut être pas. Je ne sais plus.

-Elle est longue, mais nous avons toute la nuit non ?

-Toi aussi tu disais déjà ça à l'époque. Mais dans d'autres circonstances non ?

-Qui a dit que les circonstances avaient changés ?

Nyri échangea un regard de connivence avec le sabreur. Ils terminèrent leur chope respective et se levèrent ensembles.

Zoro

Zoro parcourut le corps de la jeune fille du regard. Elle était encore plus désirable que lors de leur première rencontre. Déjà, il avait été surpris de la croiser. Les femmes exerçant ce métier n'étaient pas légions, surtout aussi jeunes. Ensuite il l'avait retrouvée à danser dans le bar et il avait eu envie d'en savoir plus sur cette mystérieuse combattante. Puis ils avaient couché ensembles. Il s'était finalement aperçu que son passé n'était pas forcément quelque chose à connaître et avait laissé les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes. Il n'avait pas été déçu du résultat. Quand ils s'étaient séparés, il avait emporté son souvenir sans avoir de regrets. Il ne l'avait pas aimée. Il s'était juste senti bien avec elle. Ils se comprenaient bien sur certains points. Elle n'avait pas changé au niveau de cet aspect. En revanche son corps s'était imperceptiblement modifié. De nouveaux renflements étoffaient sa poitrine, son visage avait perdu presque toute trace enfantine, ses hanches s'étaient élargies. Il le voyait d'autant mieux que la tenue ne laissait pas tant de place à l'imagination, près du corps comme elle était. Pieds nus, un débardeur et un short sombre pour tout vêtement. Dans l'obscurité de son corps, ses deux yeux formaient des taches enflammées et attirantes. Physiquement, elle ressemblait plus à une panthère noire qu'au petit chat famélique qu'il avait connu. Toujours aussi diabolique. Beaucoup plus dangereuse. Il l'entraîna dans un couloir à l'écart, loin de la fête, puis s'arrêta et la coinça contre un mur. Leurs langues entamèrent un ballet déchaîné. Il souleva sa partenaire et la plaqua contre le mur, prenant l'avantage, étouffant son gémissement de protestation de ses lèvres. Il se doutait qu'elle était toujours aussi dominatrice. Le combat sous les draps promettait d'être magnifique. Ou peut être le combat au sol, il n'était pas certain d'atteindre le lit.

Nyri

Nyri passa ses mains dans la courte chevelure, les descendant lentement le long des épaules musclées. Elle sentait l'excitation du jeune homme à travers leurs vêtements. Elle renonça à se défaire de l'oppressante étreinte, le corps prenant le pas sur l'esprit. Elle laissa le désir la gagner et s'abandonna totalement à leurs jeux sensuels. Elle fît descendre l'une de ses mains jusqu'à la ceinture du sabreur, dépourvu de toute autre lame que celle cachée dans son pantalon ce soir, et caressa la bosse qui se formait. Passant outre la barrière de tissus, elle alla directement l'empoigner. Elle le sentit grogner contre ses lèvres et sourit. Sauf qu'elle avait oublié à quel point l'homme détestait perdre. Elle fût donc surprise quand elle le sentit la caresser à travers le tissus de sa culotte. Il détacha leurs lèvres et se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer

-Tu veux jouer ? On va jouer.

La voix chaude et grave lui donnait des frissons. Sans cesser ses mouvements sur le membre de Zoro, elle passa son autre main sur ses abdominaux en le bénissant mentalement d'avoir mis une chemise ouverte ce jour-là. Elle entreprit de dessiner les contours de ses muscles, puis de tracer une ligne le long de sa nouvelle cicatrice. Elle l'entendit gémir légèrement, signe que c'était un endroit particulièrement sensible. Elle ne put retenir un soupir de contentement quand elle sentit l'un de ses doigts en elle, mais se mordit immédiatement les lèvres. Trop tard, il l'avait entendue. Il la faisait toujours autant réagir. Hormis Kory et un autre homme de passage au cirque, la nuit où elle était partie, personne ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir autant de choses. Pas avec autant d'intensité. La chaleur montait dans leurs corps respectifs, les rendant fiévreux. Ils se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre sans se quitter des yeux, impatients de se retrouver. Zoro souleva sa compagne gracile maintenant nue et la plaqua contre le mur. Leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau et, débarrassés de leurs vêtements, leurs corps firent de même. Juste pour leurs retrouvailles, ils s'accordèrent ensemble sans chercher à prendre l'avantage dans cette étreinte. C'est ensemble qu'ils firent monter le plaisir, et ensemble qu'ils l'atteignirent.

Et, adossé à l'entrée du couloir, un certain chirurgien serrait les dents en entendant les échos de leurs ébats passionnés.

Kory

Quand Kory s'éveilla, il trouva Nyri près de lui. En un regard, il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Tout deux savaient que c'était le meilleur moment, maintenant que les pirates dormaient tous à poings fermés. Elle était parée, vêtue de vêtements de voyage, son sac pendant à son épaule, l'arc passé en travers de son corps et le carquois suspendu dans son dos.

-Où iras-tu ?

-Ailleurs. Loin. Peu importe.

-Bonne chance. Que le ciel soit ta couverture, et que les étoiles veillent sur ton sommeil.

-Que les vagues te mènent vers des rêves doux comme le miel.

Elle lui tourna le dos. Il ne la reverrait probablement jamais. Ça valait mieux, pour lui comme pour elle. Il la sentit s'éloigner plus qu'il ne l'entendit. Elle était discrète. Elle l'avait toujours été. Il se recoucha en grimaçant, ayant encore mal à cause de la correction infligée par le capitaine.

Nyri

Nyri suivit l'odeur de sa tante jusqu'à une cabine-prison. Elle en crocheta la serrure et pénétra dans la pièce où croupissait la femme. La sorcière souriait. Elle savait. Nyri serra les dents et dû se retenir de la frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. À la place, elle tira une flèche de son carquois. Elle avait enfin remit la main sur ses armes une heure auparavant, en fouillant les appartements du capitaine des Hearts.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec cela gamine ? Tu n'as même pas la force de contrôler ta propre bête.

-Non. Mais je connais encore les coutumes. Je crois que tu n'as jamais reçu le châtiment pour avoir volé en connaissance de cause le mari d'une autre.

-Fais ce que tu veux. Tu ne peux rien contre moi.

-C'est à moi d'en décider.

De la pointe d'une flèche, Nyri déchira le haut et les sous-vêtements de sa tante. Quand cette dernière comprit ce qu'elle comptait faire, un éclair de peur passa dans ses yeux. Peur qui fût confirmée par le geste suivant de l'archère. Plantant aussi profondément que possible le métal dans la chair, cette dernière commença à tracer des lettres le long des clavicules de la femme. Eyréré se retînt de crier aussi longtemps que possible, mais finit par lâcher. Dès que le mot choisit fût gravé en lettres de sang sur la peau, Nyri y jeta une dose d'alcool à 90° teinté de rouge pour désinfecter et banda les plaies. Elle jeta la flèche ensanglantée aux pieds de la captive.

-Même si cela cicatrise correctement, le rouge sera là pour toujours. Jamais un des nôtres, ne pourra te voir sans savoir ce que tu as fais. Porte-toi bien, et vis longtemps avec ta honte sur le corps, Dergeï.

Car c'était ce que la jeune femme avait marqué à la pointe d'une lame. Dergeï. Salope, en langue des gitans des mers. Sitôt sa besogne achevée, elle referma la porte et remonta sur le Sunny. Le navire portait, pour toutes traces de la fête de la veille, des groupes de pirates ronflants et de nombreux plats ou tonneaux vides. Les corps s'enchevêtraient dans un capharnaüm indescriptible. Elle remarqua même quelques marins nus. Ils ne devaient pas s'être ennuyés cette nuit. Elle se dirigea vers les chaloupes, quand on lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Quand elle se retourna, elle eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver le poing qui arrivait. Par réflexe, elle tira d'un fourreau caché dans une de ses manches un poignard et le plaça sous la gorge de son assaillant.

-Alors on veut me fausser compagnie ? Je te rappelle que nous avons un pacte.

-Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu as un pacte, pirate.

-Certes. Mais c'est tout comme, puisqu'elle est dans ton corps.

-Plus pour longtemps.

Law

Law tressaillit. Il comprit que la mécanisme décrit par la sorcière de tante se mettait en marche, et que la jeune femme se transformerait sous peu. Ils n'avaient plus longtemps avant qu'elle ne se « change » et devaient à tout prix atteindre l'île avant d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Seulement, cela n'allait pas être possible si elle s'enfuyait avant. Son cerveau se mit en marche, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il n'arriverait jamais à l'assommer. Même si cela faisait mal de l'admettre, elle était bien plus rapide que lui. La convaincre ? Difficile. Faisable. Mais risqué. La retenir en attendant le réveil des autres, qui pourraient l'aider à l'attraper ? Bonne idée.

-Vraiment ? Comment le sais-tu ?

-Je le sais. C'est tout.

-Donc tu as décidé d'allumer une partie de l'équipage et de t'éclipser tranquillement le matin venu ? Tu as une bien étrange manière de faire tes adieux.

-C'est la mienne.

-Que réponds-tu, si je dis que tu es une lâche ?

-Je l'accepte. Chacun son point de vue.

-Si je te refuse de partir ?

-Je ne t'appartiens pas. Tu ne décides pas, et ne décideras jamais pour moi.

-Tu sens le sang. Tu t'es battue ?

-Non.

-Qu'as-tu fais ?

-Je me suis coupée.

-Menteuse.

-Je me suis mal lavée.

-Menteuse.

-Je n'ai rien fait.

-MENTEUSE.

-JE NE SUIS PAS UNE MENTEUSE.

Le ton montait, exactement ce que recherchait le capitaine des Heart. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas vraiment à se forcer pour crier. Il rêvait de hurler sur cette gamine depuis longtemps.

-ALORS RACONTE CE QUE TU AS FAIS LA NUIT DERNIERE SALE MENTEUSE !

-J'AI DANSE.

-TU N'AS PAS FAIT QUE CELA !

-NON C'EST VRAI ! J'AI AUSSI FAIS L'AMOUR !

Law fût partiellement choqué par ce qu'elle disait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle oserai lui crier cela en pleine figure. Pas elle. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle avait rengainé son poignard et semblait subitement exténuée. Le chirurgien de la mort comprit alors qu'il était allé trop loin. Bien trop loin. Les orbes couleur de soleil de la jeune femme brillaient, emplies de tristesse et de lassitude. Quand elle reprit la parole, elle ne criait plus.

-Oui. La nuit dernière, j'ai couché avec un homme. Comme des dizaines de fois dans ma vie. J'ai dansé aussi. Comme des dizaines de fois dans ma vie. Tu veux que je te dise, Trafalgar Law ? Je suis fatiguée de tout ceci. Oui, j'ai tué ma mère. Oui, j'ai tué des populations entières. Je ne suis pas aussi blanche que l'agneau que vient de naître, bien au contraire. Et j'en suis fatiguée. Tu as voulu m'arrêter, pirate. Tu as voulu me comprendre. Tu as voulu me disséquer, au sens propre comme au figuré. Seulement tu as oublié que je n'étais pas un objet d'étude. Tu as voulu passer un pacte avec le diable ? Soit. Il est temps que tu prennes tes responsabilités. Au point où nous en sommes, il ne reste que deux solutions. Tes hommes commencent à s'éveiller, Trafalgar Law. Quand ils seront debout, je devrais être partie.

-Je t'en empêcherai. Je ne t'ai jamais autorisée...

-Tu m'y aideras. Parce qu'il en est ainsi, et qu'il n'en sera jamais autrement. Tue-moi, ou laisse-moi partir.

* * *

_**Elle espère que vous avez aimé et bla bla bla, reviews, vous connaissez la suite. Bye et à la prochaine!**_


	18. Comment te punir? Partie 2

_(timidement) Euhm... bonjour?_

**Enfin! Où t'étais passée toi? Qu'est-ce qu'on devenait nous autres hein? Tu sais combien de temps t'as fais attendre tout le monde? UN MOIS! Oui madame, UN MOIS!**

_Je sais, je suis désolée, s'il te plaît arrête de crier. _

**JE CRIE QUAND JE VEUX ET OU JE VEUX ET SI CELA NE PLAÎT PAS A MADAME QU'ELLE SE TAISE!**

_Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon. _

**A GENOUX!**

_(s'agenouille) Je suis profondément désolée, je m'excuse auprès de tous les lecteurs/lectrices c'est parce qu'on arrive vers la fin, cela me rend nerveuse. _

**T'AURAIS PAS OUBLIE QUELQU'UN DANS TES EXCUSES?**

_Ah oui. Pardon à tous les personnages de la fiction, vous allez enfin pouvoir connaître ce qui vous attend. _

**ET LE PLUS IMPORTANT ALORS?**

_Ben, je me suis déjà excusée auprès des lecteurs non?_

**JE PARLAIS DE MOI!**

_Ah... euh... pardon?_

**ET BEN C'EST PAS TROP TÔT!**

_Bref, pardon à tous. Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews et autre messages envoyés par PM. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. _

_ShaunyBlackSheep~ Je suis désolée, voilà la suite. Non, je n'ai pas de photos, c'est bien dommage vu comment ils ont terminé. Comme Penguin en avait profité pour retirer son sweat à son capitaine, et que ce dernier avait décidé de se venger (tu vois de quelle manière) les autres ont cru qu'il fallait se déshabiller. Bref, je crois que tu comprends à quoi ressemblait la scène. Surtout que il y avait vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup de crème dans le gâteau. Et qu'ils avaient prévu une animation mousse. _

* * *

Rappel :

-Je t'en empêcherai. Je ne t'ai jamais autorisée...

-Tu m'y aideras. Parce qu'il en est ainsi, et qu'il n'en sera jamais autrement. Tue-moi, ou laisse-moi partir.

_Law_

Les pirates qui commençaient doucement à se réveiller après cette longue nuit – pas forcément de sommeil – en restèrent statufiés. Sous leurs yeux médusés, la jeune femme se défit de toutes ses affaires ainsi que de son armure. Elle jeta une à une ses armes au sol, et écarta les bras en croix une fois débarrassée de tout élément autre que ses bottes, son haut sans manche passé sous les plaques de cuir et son short. Elle avait prit une décision. Law la toisa.

-Je n'ai pas d'arme.

-Tu es chirurgien et sadique. Tu es une arme à toi tout seul.

Law ne pût retenir un sourire face à ce qu'il considérait comme un compliment. Elle attendait toujours qu'il fasse un geste. Lui ne comptait pas lui donner satisfaction. Il sentait qu'elle voulait vraiment qu'il la frappe. Elle voulait mourir. Il ne savait pas comment ils avaient finit de cette façon. Comment la chasseuse de prime qui l'avait menacé à peine quelques semaines plus tôt pouvait maintenant le supplier de mettre fin à ses jours ?

-Je ne te supplie pas, lui dit-elle comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensée. Je te demande d'accomplir ce qui doit être fait, si tu en as le courage.

-Ce qui doit être fait ? Tu crois donc que tu dois mourir ?

-J'en suis persuadée.

Law s'avança vers elle et se plaça dans son dos. Il pivota de manière à se trouver juste derrière elle, face au dos aussi lisse que le devant de son corps était marqué. Il allait la frapper là, à la racine des épais cheveux de jais. Le point était précis. Un peu trop fort, un peu trop loin, et il lui briserai la nuque. Pile ce qu'il fallait et elle resterait assommée des heures durant. Elle ne verrait même pas qu'ils étaient en mer. Il arma son coup en priant pour qu'elle n'ouvre pas le sous-marin une fois la route entamée. Il ne tenait pas à finir ses jours noyés.

_Nyri_

Nyri sentit l'homme se déplacer hors de son champ de vision. Elle attendit un coup qui ne vînt pas, mais sentit brusquement sa vue s'assombrir partiellement. Quelque chose s'agitait dans son ventre et explosa brusquement. Elle hurla, crachant des gouttelettes de sang au passage, et tomba à genoux. Deux visions s'alternaient devant elle, celle du monde réel et celle d'un monde en noir et blanc avec tout au plus quelques nuances de gris. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que rester immobile et subir les assauts de la bête. Entre les deux mondes passant à tour de rôle devant ses yeux, elle réussit à distinguer les pirates qui avançaient vers elle d'une démarche plus ou moins assurée mais aussi la bête, plus ricanante que jamais. Elle se contracta pour tenter d'expulser l'esprit loin d'elle, sans y parvenir.

_Il est temps de me laisser agir. _

Soudain, le Rohk s'arrêta un instant. Nyri comprit ce qui se préparait et s'agita dans l'espoir de retarder l'instant fatidique, mais ce fût peine perdue. Elle sentit le métal percer sa peau, son ossature se modifier. Elle sentit l'esprit prendre possession d'elle et l'enfermer dans cette prison qu'était le monde spirituel sans lui laisser la moindre chance de retour. Et la jeune femme se retrouva seule avec ses hantises.

_Law_

Law et les pirates virent une colonne de lumière noire monter vers le ciel. La transformation était impressionnante, bien plus qu'avant, rendue d'autant plus insupportable que la voix hurlante paraissait être la clameur de centaines de guerriers. Le frêle corps fût distendu, tordu, jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse une sorte de démon mi-humaine mi-oiseau. Elle avait des cheveux blancs et une peau métallique, écailleuse. Ses mains formaient de longues serres, son visage conservait une forme humaine mais terrifiante. De longues ailes de métal s'étendaient dans son dos. Law comprit que c'était là la forme véritable du monstre. Il s'en dégageait une force hors du commun. L'animal leva la tête vers le ciel, humant l'air frais. Quand il s'exprima, sa voix vibrante retentit à leurs oreilles comme le tintement de milles lames.

_-Je le sens. Mon monde. La porte est toute proche. _

Law s'approcha silencieusement de la bête et s'accrocha à elle. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'elle s'envolerait. Et donc lui avec. Le pont du Sunny s'éloigna et bientôt le navire ne fût plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

_Kory_

Kory tremblait de tout ses membres. Le hurlement d'agonie mentale de son amie avait ébranlé tout ceux qui possédaient un quelconque lien avec l'autre-monde à au moins vingt kilomètres à la ronde. Si il avait eu mal quand Law lui avait démonté les membres, ce n'était rien comparé à la souffrance que lui transmettait indirectement l'archère. Son souffle erratique se calma lentement. La présence n'était plus. Elle était partie. Dans un monde à part, d'où elle ne reviendrait peut être pas. C'était le même problème à chaque fois. Car un humain jamais ne devrait entrer chez les esprits. Des cris retentirent un peu partout. Il les entendait se répercuter sur les murs, dans les couloirs, partout. Ils avaient peur. Dans l'état de semi-transe où l'avait involontairement abandonné son amie, il perçut des bribes de paroles. Il mit un certain temps à comprendre ce qu'ils racontaient. Premièrement, le capitaine était parti avec Nyri transformée. Et deuxièmement, Eyréré s'était évadée.

_Eyréré_

Sang. Tout n'était que sang. Elle riait en tuant chacun se dressant sur son chemin. L'heure venue, elle allait enfin être libre et puissante à son tour. Elle allait pouvoir se venger. La petite l'avait marquée à jamais, croyait-elle. Mais qui fera attention à une marque de ce genre alors que la femme la plus puissante de ce monde se trouvait là ? Eyréré avait attendu cet instant durant des années et des années. Très longtemps. Trop longtemps. Cette planète entière pouvait trembler. Eyréré serait bientôt libérée.

_Law_

Quand Law reprit conscience, il se trouvait dans un endroit totalement inconnu. C'était gris. Blanc. Et noir. Gris, blanc et noir. Trois couleurs pour un univers. Autour, tout apparaissait comme normal. Des arbres. De l'herbe. Même une montagne au loin. Peut à peu, il se rendit compte que quelque chose lui obstruait la vue. Il toucha les barres noires, et comprit qu'il était en cage. Il tenta d'en écarter les barreaux, sans succès. Son pouvoir ne fonctionna pas mieux. Il était pris au piège.

-Qui que tu sois, ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer. Si tu résistes trop, elle te tuera.

Le pirate pivota brusquement et se retrouva face à Nyri. En version noire, grise et blanche. C'était assez... étonnant. Sa peau était d'un gris sombre, sauf au niveau des cicatrices qui étaient d'un blanc pur. Ses cheveux étaient toujours noirs. Et ses yeux totalement blancs. Elle était habillée différemment. Avec une courte robe noire sans manches, déchirée en plusieurs endroits. Elle semblait lasse. Law tilta. « Qui que tu sois » ? Elle ne se rappelait pas de lui ? Et puis il revit les yeux à nouveau et comprit ce qui clochait. Ils étaient blancs. Au complet. Pas de noir.

Sa geôlière l'avait rendue aveugle. Il lui attrapa le visage et le tourna dans sa direction. Elle ne le voyait toujours pas, mais savait au moins de quel côté il se trouvait. Il lui prit ensuite les mains et les posa sur son visage. Elle sembla comprendre, car elle les passa le long des traits du supernova. Ce ne fut que quand elle descendit plus bas qu'il s'aperçut que lui aussi avait été « relooké ». Magnanime, la bestiole lui avait laissé un pantalon. C'était toujours ça de prit non ? Quand l'archère retira ses mains, il lui demanda si elle savait qui il était maintenant.

-Trafalgar Law ?

-Gagné.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-Ta punition n'est pas terminée.

-Très drôle.

-Je suis sérieux.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous pourriez bien me faire ici, hein ? (**1)**

Elle n'était pas narquoise, et cela fendait le cœur du supernova. Elle avait changé. Elle était vide, comme une coquille dépourvue d'âme. Elle ne

bougeait plus, fixant droit devant elle. Fixant inconsciemment Law puisqu'il avait orienté le visage ovale dans sa direction.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Pourquoi répondre ? De toute façon nous ne serons bientôt plus.

-Je veux savoir.

-Donc nous avons un problème, puisque je n'ai pas envie de le dire.

Le chirurgien réfléchit un instant avant qu'un sourire sadique ne vienne orner son visage. Il avait trouvé un bon moyen de punir cette espère de gamine dominatrice et capricieuse. Profitant du fait qu'elle soit aveugle, il se déplaça en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Avec tout l'entraînement qu'il s'imposait, cela ne lui posait aucun problème de rester totalement silencieux. Elle ne le sentit pas bouger, aussi la la sentit sursauter quand il posa ses lèvres contre le cou sombre. Elle ne tenta pas le moindre geste, comme si elle se savait en position de faiblesse.

-Alors ? Tu ne veux pas parler ?

-Que faites-vous ?

-Je te punis... avec les moyens du bord. Tu aimes ?

-Arrêtez cela tout de suite. Ce n'est pas le moment.

-Au contraire. Tant qu'à mourir, autant le faire aussi agréablement que possible.

_Nyri_

Nyri ne pouvait même pas le frapper. Elle le savait très rapide, trop rapide pour elle dans sa situation actuelle. Une fois de plus, elle maudit la bête pour lui avoir retiré la vue. Elle savait qu'il se déplaçait pour lui retirer toute chance de le toucher. Les doigts virevoltaient autour d'elle, caressant la peau satinée à travers le tissus. Les lèvres s'acharnaient plus sur les espaces nus. Lentement mais sûrement, il faisait remonter la robe le long de ses cuisses. Elle sentit brusquement une légère pression sur sa bouche. Là. Une brèche. Il devait forcément se trouver face à elle. Dans un geste désespéré de conserver un tant soit peu de tranquillité avant de dire adieu à la vie, elle lança son poing dans la direction où devait se trouver le pirate. Ses phalanges ne rencontrèrent que le vide. En revanche, quelque chose se referma sur ses poignets tandis qu'une voix narquoise lui murmurait à l'oreille

-Allons, allons. Ce n'est pas bien du tout cela ma petite. Devrais-je te punir pour cela aussi ?

Nyri sentit son dos rencontrer violemment une surface froide. Le son d'un tissus qui se déchire lui indiqua qu'il lui avait ôté son unique vêtement... à la manière forte. Il noua solidement ses mains ensembles autour d'une barre. Elle s'agita, et se reçut ce qui lui semblait être une morsure pour tout résultat.

_Law_

Le sadique avait décidé de jouer du côté dominateur de la jeune femme. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne supporterait pas bien longtemps d'être en position de faiblesse. Elle commençait déjà à s'agiter. Et plus elle bougeait, plus il se délectait de la vision de son expression apeurée qu'elle tentait vainement de masquer. Elle se crispait à chaque fois qu'il l'effleurait. Rapidement, il se rendit compte de deux choses. Premièrement, il n'avait pas envie de la toucher uniquement pour la « punir ». Deuxièmement le destin venait de lui jouer un sacré tour.

Comme l'indiquait ce battement de cœur indésirable qui venait et revenait à ses oreilles, lui, Trafalgar Law, le pirate le plus sadique de toute la planète, était tombé sous le charme d'une chasseuse de prime. Qui plus est, de sept ans sa cadette et habitée par un monstre. Par Davy Jones, qui lui avait jeté ce sort à la noix ? Secouant la tête afin de chasser les pensées indésirables, il continua ce qu'il avait entamé. Il caressa doucement le corps en commençant par suivre les cicatrices enfin intégralement visibles. Elles formaient un motif compliqué s'étendant depuis son nombril jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses pour le bas, et jusqu'aux épaules en haut. Ce qu'il avait commencé avec les doigts, il l'acheva avec la langue. Il remonta jusqu'à la gorge, puis jusqu'à l'oreille dans laquelle il introduisit son organe buccal avant de chuchoter.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas répondre ?

Tremblante, elle expliqua rapidement qu'ils étaient dans le monde des esprits. Une terre dépourvue de couleurs dans laquelle les mauvaises entités étaient retenues prisonnières. En gros. Elle anticipa la question suivante en le renseignant sur l'existence de passages à travers le monde. Dont des humains, généralement contaminés lors d'une rencontre avec l'un des esprits captifs ou obtenant ce merveilleux cadeau par l'hérédité. Elle appartenait au second cas. Lui faisait partie d'une autre catégorie, celle des gens dont les âmes étaient capturées par erreur. Il s'interrompit le temps de poser la question importante :

-Quelles sont nos chances de survies ?

-Quasi-nulles.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer cela ?

-L'expérience. Les esprits obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent.

-Je n'aime pas quand les personnes que je côtoie sont défaitistes. Ça mérite bien une autre punition, non ?

Elle n'eut même pas la force de répondre. Laissant sa main descendre comme une araignée jusqu'au bas-ventre de la jeune femme, il s'arrêta juste avant d'atteindre sa vallée secrète. Il sentait le souffle de la jeune femme devenir plus erratique. Il savait qu'elle détestait être dominée ainsi. Elle tremblait, incapable de se libérer de l'étreinte. Avec un sourire amusé, Law fît pénétrer l'un de ses doigts à l'intérieur de l'archère.

_Nyri_

Totalement dans l'obscurité, elle ne pouvait que sentir ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Sentir l'autre, le pirate, prendre possession de son corps. Elle aimait cela, et elle se détestait pour aimer ces mains qui la parcouraient. Elle se répugnait elle-même en adorant cette langue, en répondant à ses avances. Elle se haïssait pour admirer, pour être fascinée par ce vil individu. Du peu de temps qu'elle avait passé à bord de son sous-marin, elle avait appris à observer cet homme particulier. À le comprendre, malgré toutes les contradictions qui l'habitaient. Il était cruel. Il était exigeant. Il était sadique et surtout, il avait un caractère très particulier. Malgré tout cela, il restait un homme fidèle à sa cause, il aimait profondément ses hommes et il adorait son art. Ce même homme qu'elle ne supportait pas pour la chaleur qu'il faisait naître en elle. Quand elle était enfant, on lui chantait la comptine de la poupée. Et elle disait que cela ne lui arriverait jamais. C'était l'un des chants que sa mère avait ramené de la terre ferme. C'était sa préférée, à elle. Nyri avait toujours trouvé cette chanson idiote et mal ficelée. Et par-dessus tout, elle détestait que sa mère la surnomme « Petite poupée » comme elle le faisait. Si son père l'avait appelée « oiseau » dans le dialecte des gitans des mers, ce n'était pas pour qu'on lui donne un surnom aussi ridicule par la suite. Elle sentit que Law emboîtait sa bouche dans la sienne. Il retira ses doigts. Cela cachait quelque chose. Elle avait raison sur ce point. L'instant d'après, il la pénétra violemment de son membre. La chasseuse de prime dû retenir un cri de surprise, mais aussi de plaisir. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Comment pouvait-on être ainsi déchiré entre deux parts de soi-même ? Alors, pour partir dans sa tête, elle récita la chanson.

_Poupée de porcelaine dans la vitrine_

_Peau de pêche, teint de rose et mains fines_

_Poupée de porcelaine hautaine_

_Qui ne connaît d'autre sentiment que la haine_

_Poupée de porcelaine ne veut pas s'en aller_

_Refuse chaque client voulant l'acheter_

_Poupée de porcelaine solitaire_

_Fillette au cœur de pierre_

Malgré la domination qui s'exerçait sur elle, Nyri ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre du plaisir à sentir le pirate en elle. Elle se mordit la langue pour empêcher le moindre gémissement de sortir.

_Poupée de porcelaine le voit entrer_

_Sait déjà ce qu'il veut, et qu'il veut l'emmener_

_Poupée de porcelaine voudrait refuser_

_Mais le propriétaire en a assez_

_Poupée de porcelaine dans la malle_

_N'a plus que quelques minutes avant d'entrer en salle_

_Poupée de porcelaine devenue marionnette_

_Sent déjà sa fierté partir en miettes_

Après un assaut de plus, elle ouvrit involontairement la bouche et laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Elle la referma immédiatement et la verrouilla autant que possible.

_Poupée de porcelaine a chaud_

_La carapace s'effrite morceau par morceau_

_Poupée de porcelaine ne sait pourquoi_

_Elle n'arrive à retirer ses yeux de son nouveau roi_

Plus le plaisir montait et plus elle avait de mal à rester concentrée sur la chanson. Elle essayait de résister, mais cela demeurait difficile. Peut être trop difficile pour elle.

_Poupée de porcelaine, tu ne choisis pas ton destin_

_Tes fils seront juste guidées par ses mains_

_Poupée de porcelaine, à quoi bon détester_

_Celui que tu as suivi et que tu ne peux t'empêcher d'aimer ?_

L'archère se laissa finalement aller, avant même que Law ne se libère en elle. S'agrippant au dos du supernova, elle cria son nom quand vînt la jouissance. Ensuite seulement il se répandit à l'intérieur d'elle.

_Poupée de porcelaine le suit encore_

_Et le suivra jusqu'à la mort_

_Poupée de porcelaine a enfin accepté_

_Les sentiments qu'elle porte à son aimé_

_1: LA question à ne pas poser non?_

* * *

**(se frotte les mains) Bien. Maintenant qu'elle a fait son travail je vais pouvoir profiter un peu. Un mois d'insultes, ça va être trèèès long à rattraper. **

_O_O sigh... je crois que je vais y aller moi hein!_

**(lueur sadique dans les yeux) Oh non tu ne bouges pas! Vous autres, vous savez comment donner votre avis. Vous pouvez bien me l'abandonner un peu non?**

_NAON! AIDEZ-MOI! HELP! I NEED SOME HELP NOW! PLEASE! (emportée au loin par Anger)_


	19. Je veux

**Hey! Salut ô êtres inférieurs! Vous vous souvenez de moi? Pour une fois, je suis à l'honneur. Joy est... disons qu'elle est légèrement souffrante. Elle a malgré la douleur trouvé le moyen de vous pondre un nouveau chapitre. Comme si je ne l'occupais pas déjà assez. Bref, elle vous passe le bonjour je crois. Je n'entends pas bien. (tend l'oreille. Des bruits de porte qu'on essaie d'enfoncer retentissent, entrecoupés de cris poussés par une personne manifestement bâillonnée) Mouais, on va dire que c'est cela. Je crois que ce qu'elle vous souhaite c'est une "bonne lecture" nan? Bah moi je vous le souhaite pas. Allez, salut. **

**Kyona-sama~ Je trouve que cette phrase me désigne assez bien, donc je l'adore également. Ce pauvre gars a effectivement dû avoir une sacré surprise. J'ai juste une remarque à faire: pourquoi tu ne parles pas de la star du coin? J'entends bien sûr par là, parler de moi. **

**ShaunyBlackSheep~ Ah... le mouton noir. Le Law à la crème devait bien être magnifique... mais pas autant que moi, je le crains pour lui. Quand à ta mort, je n'en ai rien faire. Je vois pas pourquoi Joy en a chialé pendant des heures. Tu peux m'expliquer?**

* * *

_Law_

Le chirurgien s'éveilla dans la cellule, tenant encore la jeune femme enlacée. Il se rappela l'avoir libérée après, estimant que la « punition » était terminée. Elle l'avait surpris en se raccrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il l'avait alors serrée contre lui, et ils s'étaient endormis ainsi. Il remarqua soudainement qu'ils étaient habillés, alors qu'il était certain de ne pas s'être rhabillé. Quand à elle... ben elle n'avait plus de robe à ce moment là, pour des raisons évidentes. Donc que faisait-elle habillée ? Pendant un bref instant, avant que son cerveau ne reprenne le dessus sur son... hum... ses... comment exprimer cela... disons son instinct animal ! Donc, avant que son cerveau ne reprenne le dessus sur son instinct animal, Law eut le temps de penser qu'elle était tout de même très sexy dans cette robe moulante et déchirée, semblable à la première. Ensuite seulement il s'interrogea vraiment sur la manière dont ces vêtements les avaient recouverts. Une voix traînante le sortit de ses pensées.

-D'après toi, comment ça a pu arriver hein abruti ?

Le pirate se retourna et se retrouva face à un sosie de Nyri. Version non aveugle et entièrement argentée, sauf pour les yeux. Le Rohk. Ou la Rohk d'ailleurs, il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Comment exprimait on le féminin ?

-On l'exprime pas. Et je suis une femelle, merci.

-Tu peux entendre ce que je pense ?

-Quelle déduction, je suis impressionnée. Techniquement, tu te trouves dans mon esprit. Donc oui.

Super, la bestiole était ironique en plus d'être une folle dangereuse. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? Il n'était pourtant pas si mauvais non ?

-Ben, à part avoir capturé, torturé, violé et assassiné des tas de gens, le tout pas forcément dans cet ordre, tu n'as absolument rien fait. Et je ne suis pas une bestiole, je suis le démon le plus majestueux qui ait jamais foulé cette Terre.

Ironique, folle, dangereuse et narcissique. Quel magnifique mélange. Bizarrement, cela lui faisait penser à quelqu'un. Mais à qui, pas la moindre idée **(1)**. Présenté comme cela, évidemment, ça faisait un peu glauque. Peut être pas qu'un peu. Mais il aimait voir souffrir les gens, il avait bien le droit non ?

-C'est d'ailleurs l'unique raison pour laquelle tu es encore vivant.

Le supernova commençait à perdre le fil. Si elle lui sortait quelque chose comme ça, c'est que la bête devait vouloir qu'il accomplisse une tâche pour elle.

-Bravo le génie ! Décidément, t'es doué pour un humain.

Lassé de cet échange mental, Law décida d'opter pour la technique « chapeau de paille » comme il l'avait surnommée. Sans détailler, cela consistait tout simplement à parler en faisant presque comme si on avait pas de cerveau. Ce qui était d'ailleurs peut être, au sens figuré du terme bien entendu puisque techniquement un humain ne peut vivre sans cet organe plutôt indispensable, le cas pour le prénommé Luffy. Sauf si le Chapeau de Paille n'était pas humain ce qui expliquait donc beaucoup de choses dans ce cas de figure. Bref, sans plus de commentaires, le chirurgien choisit de réagir à l'instinct.

-Oui et donc ? Dis directement ce que tu attends de moi.

-Je ne reçois pas d'ordre des humains, humain.

-Au lieu de te répéter, demande qu'on en finisse.

-Bien. Retiens cependant que je le fais uniquement pour gagner du temps. Tu vois le volcan là-bas ?

-Ben oui pourquoi ?

-Tu es bien plus énervant quand tu ne réfléchis pas... je veux juste que tu y jettes ta camarade de chambrée.

-Quoi ?

-On dit comment.

Allons bon, voilà qu'elle devenait polie. Malgré sa résolution de séparation de ses neurones, le grand Trafalgar Law ne put se résoudre à les abandonner plus longtemps. En revoyant des épisodes, il se rendit bien vite compte qu'envoyer Nyri dans ce cratère, c'était aussi l'envoyer vers une mort certaine malgré qu'elle ne soit qu'une vague présence imperceptible pour presque tous les humains.. Elle était à un point où si son esprit disparaissait, son corps appartiendrait au Rohk. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi lui demander à lui de faire pareille chose.

-Pour deux raisons. Premièrement, je ne peux le faire moi-même. Je ne peux pas toucher cette gamine tant que son esprit est dans ce monde alors que je suis dans l'autre. Une vieille règle. Elle refusera d'y aller, et ma conquête prendra plus de temps. Donc que tu sois là est aussi bien. La deuxième raison, c'est juste que tu le feras pour survivre mais que cela va te tuer lentement de l'intérieur. Je pourrais donc te laisser agoniser durant un long, très long moment. Si long que tu finiras par mettre fin à tes jours de désespoir.

-Et si je refuse ?

-Tu mourras avec elle. Je vous aurais à l'usure. Ma conquête de ces lieux n'en sera qu'un peu ralentie. Ennuyeux, mais pas au point de m'empêcher de vous abandonner ici.

-Si j'accepte, tu me laisseras donc ?

-Bien sûr. Aussi longtemps que tu pourras vivre avec sa mort sur la conscience. Je vous transporte même jusqu'au lieu de l'exécution si tu veux, ça je peux le faire.

-Alors vas-y.

-Pardon ?

-Vas-y. Emmène-nous là-bas.

_Nyri_

Dans son souvenir, sa mère l'avait toujours poursuivie. Dans son rêve, elle l'avait toujours suppliée. Ou peut être était-ce l'inverse, elle ne savait plus. L'un ressemblait tant, trop à l'autre. En tout cas, cette fois, la femme était juste en face d'elle. Enfin en paix. Sauf que derrière, il y avait encore l'image de **cette nuit-là**. Car l'un et l'autre étaient indissociables.

-Nyri...

Elle souriait. **Elle souffrait.** Elle était heureuse. **Elle criait.** Belle et tranquille comme l'aube du jour. **Déchirée, torturée par cette chose qui la faisait disparaître. **

-Ma fille.

Elle l'appelait. **Elle la suppliait. **Elle lui tendait les bras. **Elle l'attrapait. **Elle la serrait dans une étreinte maternelle. **Elle la griffait inconsciemment avant de s'éloigner à la vue du fluide vital. **Sa robe blanche flottait dans le souffle du doux zéphyr. **Sa robe se déchiquetait sous l'effet du métal. **Ses douces lèvres rouges et pleines s**on sang riche, d'un sublime rubis, coulait à flots. **

-NYRI !

Un timbre gai **une voix de mourante** des cheveux longs et parfumés **une chevelure empoissée de sueur et d'autre chose, une chose inconnue **des yeux emplis d'amour **des yeux emplis de peur. **

-Suis-moi. **Aide-moi. **

Et les deux voix qui se superposent avec le souvenir, le rêve, le monde. Tout en double, tout mélangé. Tout ensemble.

-Viens avec-moi. **Tue-moi. **

La chaleur d'une mère. **La froideur du métal. **

Quand l'archère s'éveilla, elle ressentait encore une douce sensation de chaleur. Ce qu'elle ne croyait être au début que la plénitude due à l'acte avec celui dont elle était le plus proche, elle finit par se rendre compte que cela venait également de l'extérieur. Elle ouvrit prudemment les yeux, notant au passage que la bête lui avait restitué sa vue, pour finalement s'apercevoir qu'elle se trouvait en-dehors de la cage, près d'un endroit brûlant. Une silhouette se tenait sur le côté. Après un examen plus poussé, elle conclut que la personne n'était autre que son dernier amant en date – et probablement le dernier de sa vie – alors que la chaleur se dégageait d'un volcan. Soit un truc très chaud. Très très chaud. Et très très mortel aussi, accessoirement. Elle se releva, notant au passage qu'elle était de nouveau vêtue, et s'approcha de Law. Elle se souvînt de ce dont elle avait rêvé. Une vie. C'était la première fois qu'elle espérait depuis longtemps. Des frissons coururent le long de ses membres. Elle n'avait pas, n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort. Le chirurgien se retourna, et elle ne pût s'empêcher d'admirer la mâle beauté de ses traits. Il semblait triste. Elle hésita à le toucher, et resta finalement à le regarder. L'être tout entier de l'homme criait le point auquel il était désolé de l'avoir forcée, elle pouvait le sentir. Il regrettait donc. Elle était également capable de voir qu'il y avait autre chose. Elle ne mît pas bien longtemps à comprendre. Et il semblait savoir qu'elle était au courant.

-Je crois que c'est un adieu.

-Je sais. J'en suis désolée, mais je ne peux faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Tu en as déjà fait bien assez si tu veux mon avis.

-Tu peux me condamner, Trafalgar Law. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai enduré. J'ai contrôlé la bête du mieux que je pouvais, durant des années. La douleur a été mon quotidien.

-Tu m'as mal compris.

-Ah oui ? N'importe quel humain me reprocherait pourtant ce que j'ai fais.

-Disons que je ne suis pas n'importe qui.

-Je savais aussi cela.

-Il est temps que tu trouves la paix.

-J'ai trop tué pour la retrouver.

-C'est l'unique chose que je ne comprend pas.

-Ma mère ?

-Hum.

-Elle développait la bête. Cette nuit-là, la douleur de la trahison a faillit libérer le Rohk. Elle m'a suppliée de mettre fin à ses souffrances, elle savait que sinon elle perdrait. Elle a eut le courage que je n'ai jamais possédé. Celui de mourir.

Après un instant de silence, la chasseuse de prime posa une question qui lui tenait à cœur.

-Est-ce que nous sommes écoutés ?

-Elle, qui qu'elle soit, m'a juré qu'elle nous laissait jusqu'à la fin.

-Tu sembles triste, Law.

-Je crois que c'est la première discussion où nous nous tutoyons sans nous hurler dessus. Ou tout autre chose désagréable pour l'un de nous deux.

-C'est vrai... la dernière aussi. L'heure vient, Law. Je dois partir.

L'archère pensait qu'elle serait moins calme au moment fatidique. Elle avait passé sa vie à lutter contre la mort, à l'infliger aux autres pour survivre. Elle avait refusé de mourir et s'était battu jour après jour. Aujourd'hui, à l'aube de sa fin, elle ne ressentait qu'un profond sentiment de plénitude. Elle avait bien vécu. Peu, mais bien. Elle avait fait en quelques années ce que certains passent des années à planifier. Elle avait voyagé, partagé son lit avec plus d'un, son cœur avec bien peu. Elle s'était affranchie de sa famille, avait parcourut les océans, et croisé la route d'un certain pirate. Elle pouvait presque s'en aller en paix. Elle ne regrettait qu'une chose : ne pas avoir vu à quoi aurait ressemblé son avenir avec cet homme. Ce seraient-ils séparés au bout de quelques jours, quelques mois, quelques années, jamais ? Auraient-ils vécu ensemble, auraient-ils fait trembler le gouvernement ? Qui l'aurait emporté dans ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris ? Ou plutôt, du chat et de l'oiseau, pensa amèrement Nyri. Oui, elle aurait bien aimé savoir comment cela aurait finit. Elle devait se résigner. Juste pour une fois, la dernière de toutes se jura t-elle, elle devait laisser libre cours à ses sentiments. Alors juste cette fois, elle s'approcha du pirate et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser chaste, doux, leur ultime embrassade avant la fin. Elle ne sut si il la serra contre lui par pitié, ou par amour. Elle sut juste qu'elle devait profiter de cet instant.

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais oublier, murmura le pirate tandis qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans la chevelure d'ébène.

-Oublier ? Tout le monde le fait. Le temps guérit les blessures Law.

-Je ne serais pas capable d'aimer.

-Tu ne l'as jamais été. Tout comme moi au fond.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Aucune idée.

-Pas la moindre ?

-Les quelques unes qui me viennent ne sont pas très réjouissantes.

-Ce serait si horrible que cela ?

-Bien au contraire. Et c'est cela qui est douloureux.

-Tu n'auras pas à souffrir, toi.

-Je te l'accorde. Mais Trafalgar Law s'en tire toujours.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-J'ai ouïe dire qu'il avait échappé à la meilleure des chasseuses de prime. Il lui a même volé son cœur avant de la laisser auprès d'un volcan dans un monde d'esprits.

-La meilleure ? Je peux te dire qu'il la regrettera.

-Et c'est bien le problème. Au revoir, pirate.

-À la prochaine gamine.

Doucement, Nyri s'écarta du torse de l'homme et s'approcha pas à pas du cratère. Plus elle était proche, plus la chaleur se faisait insoutenable. Il lui semblait que les couleurs revenaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle atteignait le bord. Au moment de plonger, sa peau avait retrouvé une teinte dorée. Elle contempla la masse en fusion et se retourna. Elle savait quelle image elle voulait emporter dans la mort. Elle le regarda, tournant le dos à la mort, puis se laissa tomber en fermant les yeux.

_Kory_

Le pirate était incapable de bouger. Chaque instant apportait son lot de douleur mentale, déchirant son esprit en morceaux avant d'éparpiller ces derniers à travers le monde. Le Rohk avait décidé que le monde devait savoir. Il s'amusait donc à leurs dépends. Il les forçait à faire des allez-retours éreintant entre les deux mondes, les blessait, leurs montrait ce qui les attendaient à l'avenir. Des perspectives peu réjouissantes. En gros, la bête voulait étendre son influence. Autrement dit, elle allait massacrer des villages entiers pour se restaurer après avoir libéré ses semblables et s'être faite nommer souveraine de ce peuple de monstres. Ce qui impliquait une ère de terreur pour les humains dans leur ensemble. Il savait aussi qu'Eyréré était partie, ce qui n'arrangeait pas leurs affaires. Rares étaient ceux au courant, mais la sorcière avait de nombreux pouvoirs. Maintenant qu'elle était dans la nature, elle allait essayer de libérer les bestioles à son tour. Elle allait entrer en concurrence avec l'esprit Rohk de Nyri pour la domination totale. Un combat de titans... avec un peu de chance elles s'entre tueraient. Sinon... cela en ferait au moins une de morte.

_Eyréré_

Ses vêtements partaient en lambeaux à cause de la vitesse. Elle s'était connectée à l'autre afin de la suivre, mais devait alterner entre les deux mondes pour ne pas la perdre et continuer à avancer. Une fois à destination, elle s'en débarrasserait. Après, elle pourrait mener à bien sa transformation. Elle serait enfin souveraine. Le but de toute une vie. Au fond, cela n'était pas si difficile, il lui suffirait de forcer le changement bête/humain puis de tuer sa nièce. Non. De tuer cette saleté d'archère. Elle n'était pas et n'avait jamais été sa nièce, pas dans son cœur. Les liens du sang comptaient peu quand sa propre vie et son destin sont en jeu. Elle voyait déjà son but. Et sentit quelque chose de mauvais. Le Rohk n'allait tout de même pas... si ! Il, ou elle d'ailleurs, était en train de mettre fin aux jours de la chasseuse de prime par le monde astral. Donc de lui retirer toute existence, ce qui réduisait nettement les chances de la sorcière d'accéder enfin à ce qu'elle attendait. Elle murmura un vague juron entre ses dents et plongea dans le monde des esprits afin de sauver celle qu'elle prévoyait d'envoyer directement en Enfer après. Elle passa si rapidement sous les yeux de celui qui se trouvait à proximité qu'il n'eut pas même le temps de la voir et plongea dans le cratère bouillonnant. Elle vît alors ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir. Le visage paisible de la gamine. Jamais, pas une seule fois depuis la nuit fatidique, Nyri n'avait été autre chose que haine et froideur avec sa tante. Même avant, elle n'était pas vraiment en contact. Quelques rares fois quand elle n'était encore qu'un enfançon. Après, plus jamais. Se secouant mentalement, Eyréré se saisit de la jeune femme et la ramène de force dans le monde des humains.

_Law_

Il souffrait à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas ressenti pareille émotion depuis bien longtemps. Le grand chirurgien pleurait. Jamais, au grand jamais, personne ne lui avait fait autant de mal. Une fois n'était pas coutume, il se laissait aller. Larme après larme, il se débarrassait de chacun de ses sentiments. Chaque perle salée tombant emmenait avec elle un peu de l'humanité restant au pirate. Il y avait des années, son capitaine lui avait dit « Masquer ce que tu ressens n'est pas bon Law, cela ne te rendra pas plus fort. Bien au contraire. N'oublie pas qu'avant d'être un monstre sans pitié, tu es un rêveur. Et avant même d'être un rêveur, tu es un humain. ». Ô combien il avait eu raison. Le supernova s'était refusé à l'abandon durant trop longtemps. Il se sentit être tiré en avant et atterrit sur une surface dure. Il releva la tête, et hurla bestialement. Il voulait faire payer à la bête. Sauf que ce n'était pas exactement cette... péripatéticienne qui se trouvait là. Juste la salope qui servait de tante à l'archère. Tenant entre ses mains la jeune femme, les doigts serrés autour du cou gracile. Le chirurgien tenta de se relever, mais le regard de la sorcière le cloua au sol. Il la sentait pénétrer son esprit, le forcer à rester immobile. Il ne pouvait lui désobéir. La pression mentale était telle qu'il demeurait incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. De légers halètements attirèrent son attention. Par Davy Jones, la jeune fille était toujours vivante ! Pas pour longtemps si il en croyait ce qu'il voyait. Eyréré se détourna de lui, maintenant malgré tout son esprit sous contrôle. Il devait faire quelque chose. Ou il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Pas à pas, malgré la douleur émanant de chacun de ses membres, le chirurgien rogna l'emprise de la maudite femme. Tiens bon, pensait-il en fixant le corps affaissé. Ne m'abandonne pas. Reste. Reste avec moi.

**1:** Bizarrement, moi, je vois parfaitement à qui cette description pourrait correspondre (grand sourire)

* * *

_(porte qui s'ouvre à la volée, tirée par un Anger explosé de rire, laissant tomber au sol une Joy ligotée bâillonnée et arborant quelques bleus. Ah, et furieuse aussi. Et en sous-vêtements.)BON DIEU! POURQUOI TU M'AS LAISSEE LA-DEDANS AUSSI LONGTEMPS NON DE NON? CA NE T'AS PAS SUFFIT DE ME TORTURER PENDANT DES JOURS?_

**(narquois)Non, la preuve, ça continue.**

_Pardon? (s'aperçoit que les lecteurs sont là) KYAAAAAAAA! Je suis désolée, désolée pour cette tenue déplorable. _

**(moqueur) Moi non.**

_(en colère) Ben évidemment! C'est pas toi qui vient de te ridiculiser devant des dizaines de personnes!_

**(une étincelle de jeu s'allume dans ses yeux) (pense)Tiens, j'ai envie de rigoler moi aujourd'hui (reviens à la voix haute) Je pense qu'ils sont plutôt jaloux de ton joli petit corps ma belle. **

_(moitié terrifiée, moitié étonnée) Je peux savoir ce que tu as bu aujourd'hui?_

**Comme d'habitude. Trois bouteilles de vodka, cinq de cidre, et deux packs de bière. **

_(très étonnée) Deux pack? Seulement douze bières?_

**(vexé) Bien sûr que non. C'était des packs de quinze. **

_(nettement moins surprise) Ah! D'accord! Je comprend mieux!_

**Bref, revenons à nos affaires hein ma beauté (se penche vers Joy)**

_(se tortille) Who who who. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?_

**Ce dont j'ai envie.**

...(musique d'ambiance et voix mécanique) Veuillez nous excuser pour cette interruption des programmes, un incident technique vient de se produire. Merci de patienter quelques instants.

(retour à l'image, on distingue une Joy toujours en sous-vêtements, mais dans une colère noire et qui donne de violents coups de pieds à un Anger ligoté)

_Prend ça, sale pervers! Enfoiré! (donne un coup dans les parties sensibles et l'enferme dans le placard) Pour la peine, tu resteras ici, sans autre boisson que de l'eau pour les dix prochains jours! Salaud! (se frotte les mains et continue à jurer dans sa barbe. Elle retourne brusquement vers les lecteurs/lectrices et rougit) Hum... excusez-moi. Je suis désolée pour ce spectacle. Mais... euh... retournons à nos moutons (s'habille rapidement du premier truc qui lui tombe sous la main et s'assoit face aux lecteurs/lectrices) Donc, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et ne pas avoir été trop longue à le poster. Nous arrivons presque à la fin de cette fiction. Oui, je sais, je l'ai déjà dit. Ce chapitre est le pénultième, restent le tout dernier chapitre avec les ultimes révélations (ainsi que le combat final) et un épilogue (que je ne compte pas comme chapitre) qui révèlera les routes qu'emprunteront les différents protagonistes. Pour ceux qui ont fait attention, en comptant le prologue, c'est le dix-neuvième chapitre. Donc le prochain sera le vingtième. Et qui dit "chapitre vingt" dit "chapitre bonus". Nous en arrivons donc au choix du bonus. Cette fois-ci, thème libre! Vous pouvez me demander n'importe quelle scène tant qu'elle entre dans le cadre de la fiction et n'a aucun rapport avec des évènements futurs (pas de LawxNyri cinq ans après par exemple) et je me chargerais du reste. J'attend vos réponses dans les reviews._

_Je tiens ensuite à préciser que j'envisage toujours une suite (un ou deux ans après?) dans laquelle nous retrouverions Law, Nyri, Les Hearts Pirates, etc. Encore une fois, je voudrais votre avis. Réfléchissez bien à la question, la réponse peut attendre l'épilogue. _

_Navrée de vous avoir imposé un si long monologue. Je vous fais tout plein de gros poutous partout et vous dit: à la prochaine!_


End file.
